Arañando sombras para verte
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: AU. Bulma ha empezado el instituto, ella no es conocida y para hacerse notar acaba juntándose con personas que solo la traerá problemas. Cuando se libra de ellos su vida cambia por varios rumores. Por casualidad acaba conociendo al solitario del instituto, Vegeta, que al igual que ella en un momento pasó por lo mismo. ¿Podrá salvar a Bulma de todo lo que tiene que soportar?
1. El extraño muchacho

**Hoy pensé en este fic y no pude evitar hacerlo y subirlo cuanto antes. Aquí veremos a Bulma diferente, ella no vive en Capsule Corp., es más, no existe. Antes que nada debo decir una cosa ante la edad de ella, solo puse que había empezado el curso. No sé a que edad se empieza en otros países así que vosotros sabréis. Eve, tiene un año más que ella y Vegeta dos. Dicho esto... ¡Disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capitulo 1. El extraño muchacho.

Empezaba a despertarme después de todo lo que me había sucedido. Las fuertes luces blancas de aquella habitación molestaban a mis ojos. Me incorporé un poco en la cama y miré a mi alrededor. Mis padres estaban tumbados en el sofá... hacía mucho que no les veía así. Intenté levantarme para ir al baño y lavarme la cara, pero estaba cansada y casi no podía moverme. Estaba empezando a marearme el olor de aquel hospital, ya llevaba dos días ingresada, no podía soportarlo ni un minuto más.

-Señorita Briefs-miré a la puerta para ver al médico que estuvo muy pendiente de mi, era el Dr. Herbert-tengo buenas noticias para ti.-

-Dígamelas, por favor-pedí nerviosa por si era lo que yo más deseaba oír.

-Dentro de una hora te darán el alta-contestó sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa-pero ahora que veo que tus padres están dormidos... me gustaría hablar contigo.-

-No lo volveré a hacer... créame-agaché la cabeza decepcionada.

-Quisiera estar completamente seguro-el Dr. Herbert me dio una tarjeta y yo la acepté-es una gran profesional, verás como te sentirás mejor.-

-¿Quiere que asista al psicólogo?-pregunté mirándole a los ojos.

-Bulma...-él sonrió y acarició mi rostro-aún eres joven y tienes vida por delante. No te arruines por tonterías.-

Se retiró y yo me quedé mirando la tarjeta. Venía el nombre de una mujer, Lena Bell. Ese nombre yo ya lo conocía de sobra, arrugué la tarjeta y la tiré debajo de la cama.

-La directora ahora también es psicóloga-gruñí y al final sacando fuerzas me levanté.

Mi ropa estaba en un armario, me puse unos pantalones largos vaqueros y una camisa de mangas largas para tapar marcas de mis brazos, me calcé con las converse y me recogí el pelo. A la media hora mis padres se levantaron y ni siquiera se miraron, solo se acercaron a mi con esas miradas de pena que aún no habían decidido cambiar por una algo más cómoda para mí.

-Hija mía-se acercó mi madre y acarició mi rostro-¿cómo estás?-

-Bien-forcé una falsa sonrisa-el dr. Herbert me ha dicho que dentro de poco me dan el alta.-

-Me alegra saberlo-sonrió mi padre y yo cambié de rumbo la mirada.

-Estuve dos días entre cuatro paredes-dije molesta y luego intenté calmarme-mañana volveré al instituto.-

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó mi madre.

Antes de poder contestarla llamaron a la puerta. Quien tocó, abrió y se adentró en la habitación. Era el dr. Herbert que volvió con aquella sonrisa y algunos papeles.

-Bulma-se acercó y dio los papeles a mis padres-ya veo que estás lista para salir.-

-Tengo muchas ganas de irme-contesté sin mirarle.

-Entonces adelante-me dijo y luego vi como estrechaba la mano con mi padre-ya se pueden ir.-

Fui la primera en abandonar la habitación de aquel hospital. Aquel olor ya se estaba pegando en mi piel y si seguía respirando un poco más me moriría. Solo pensar que había estado encerrada durante dos largos y condenados días me hacía perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

Al salir del hospital monté en el coche de mi padre. Mi madre se sentó atrás conmigo. ¿Por qué? Estaban divorciados, no se soportaban. Yo vivo con mi madre en una pequeña casa de la Ciudad del Oeste. Mi padre se mudó a vivir a la del Norte y pocas veces le veo. No tengo hermanos, ni primos. Ni siquiera conocí a mis abuelos, mi vida solo fueron ellos y se separaron cuando yo tenía siete años. Ahora mismo acabo de empezar a ir al instituto y digamos que no me fue muy bien.

Mis padres o en este caso mi madre ha tenido problemas con mi nueva vida. Yo antes era un chica educada y respetaba a los demás, empezando por ella. Desde que conocí a Eve Winters todo fue un cambio en mí. Ella es una adolescente que va a un curso mayor que yo y no puedo negar que era guapa, por eso era popular. Tenía una larga melena castaña y los ojos verdes claro, su piel era blanca y eso les llamaba más la atención a los chicos. Siempre vestía con camisas que dejaban ver su obligo y con él aquél pendiente azul que se hizo. A ella le encantaba provocar y más que eso adoraba lo ilegal.

Al final llegamos a nuestra casa, yo fui la primera en salir. Me fui corriendo para entrar a mi habitación y encerrarme pero no tenía llaves. Mi madre se acercó y abrió la puerta, entré y no pude evitar ver que en el umbral mis padres se quedaron hablando. Seguro que mi madre iba a reprochar a mi padre no haber estado desde el minuto uno en el que me hospitalizaron. Intenté ignorarlo y fui a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta y me tumbé en la cama. Me quité la goma del pelo dejándolo caer por mis hombros, miré por todos lados, había muchas cosas que me recordaban a Eve.

Flash Back.

_Entré en la tienda de ropa a la que había quedado con Eve. Estuve buscándola pero no la encontré. Me quedé mirando algunos vestidos y conjuntos. Había cosas preciosas pero muy caras para mí. Me dirigí a ver una falda negra que me gustó, iba a mirar el precio pero todo se me volvió negro._

_-¿Quién soy?-preguntó una voz femenina detrás de mí._

_-Eve-sonreí y ella apartó las manos que tapaban mis ojos-tardaste en venir.-_

_-¿Me puedes perdonar?-preguntaba mirándome como para que tuviera compasión de ella-estaba con James.-_

_-Está bien-sonreí mirando a Eve._

_-Bonita falda-me la quitó de las manos y la miró de arriba abajo-te quedará genial.-_

_-No puedo comprarla, Eve-suspiré sacando mi monedero-mi madre hizo recortes en mi paga mensual.-_

_-Entonces yo te la regalo-me guiñó un ojo, luego miró alrededor de la tienda mientras abría su bolso y corriendo metió la falda._

_-Eve-ella me miró sonriendo y yo bajé el tono de voz-¿estás robando la falda?-_

_-Claro que no-respondió en el mismo tono-solo se cayó accidentalmente en mi bolso.-_

_-Pero...-señalé y ella me interrumpió._

_-¡Vamos a tomar algo!-me agarró de la mano y me sacó de la tienda._

_Salimos de la tienda con facilidad, porque no tenía alarmas. En la calle andábamos mirando escaparates, de repente choqué con una mujer que iba hablando por teléfono y en la mano llevaba un montón de cosas que se la cayeron al suelo._

_-Se le ha caído la cartera-me dijo Eve en el oído dándome a entender que la robase._

_Me agaché para ayudar a la mujer a recoger las cosas que se cayeron, me di cuenta que no estaba atenta ni a mi ni a las cosas, si no al teléfono. La di en la mano todo y ella me dio las gracias. Me di la vuelta y miré a Eve que parecía cabreada._

_-No le has quitado la cartera-se molestó ella mientras intentaba calmarse._

_-Será mejor salir corriendo, Eve-ella me miró con una ceja levantada y la mostré la cartera-creo que no tardará mucho en darse cuenta.-_

_-Eres genial, Bulma-me sonrió y las dos salimos corriendo._

_Cuando estábamos apartadas de las abarrotadas calles saqué la cartera de la mujer y la abrí. Aquella señora tenía muchas tarjetas al igual que billetes. Mi amiga y yo sonreímos y nos fuimos a seguir viendo tiendas por otra parte por si casualmente seguía aquella mujer por donde antes, que era lo más lógico._

Fin Flash Back.

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación y yo no dije nada. Mi madre abrió y entró, se quedó mirándome pero yo intentaba evitar cruzarme con su mirada. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera de comer o de moverme de la cama.

-Bulma-me llamó con un tono serio-me gustaría que fueras al salón.-

-¿Para qué?-pregunté aun sin mirarla.

-Hemos evitado el tema para no hacer un escándalo en el hospital... solo te pido que hablemos tranquilamente-me pidió antes de marcharse.

Miré la puerta cerrada, suspiré y me levanté de la cama. Me dirigí hasta el salón y vi a mi madre sentada en el amplio sofá, yo decidí apoyarme en la pared. No podía evitar mirar a mi alrededor y mi madre lo notó enseguida.

-Tu padre se ha marchado-me enfurecí al saberlo-tenía mucho trabajo.-

-Siempre tiene mucho trabajo-me enfadé pensando que ni siquiera se despidió de mí.

-Bulma... ¿por qué lo hiciste?-miré a mi madre, las lágrimas hacían caminos desde sus ojos hasta el final de su rostro-¿he hecho algo mal?-

-Mamá, por favor-intenté que entendiera que no quería seguir con aquella conversación.

-¡Maldita sea, Bulma!-gritó ella levantándose del sofá-¡ya no tengo más paciencia! ¿Qué hice para que te volvieras así?-

-¡Cállate!-la grité enfurecida mientras apretaba mis manos.

-¿Acaso querías matarme a mí también?-preguntó aún con lágrimas-¿qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiese encontrado a tiempo?-

-¡QUE AHORA ESTARÍA MUERTA!-la grité y ella lloró más-¡tenías que haberme dejado tirada en el suelo!-

-¿Y ver a mi hija morirse?-mi madre cayó al sofá mientras seguía llorando-¡yo no merezco esto, Bulma!-

No pude evitar llorar también. Las palabras de mi madre dolían de verdad, dolían muchísimo. Realmente aún me sigo preguntando como hubiera sido mi vida sin Eve, seguro que no estaría así. Cuando ella me faltaba yo estaba mal... estaba muerta. Me sentía oprimida y frustrada. Ella era mi salida para ser respetada en el instituto pero yo no respetaba a nadie, ni siquiera a mi propia madre.

Después de varios meses, de haberme sentido traicionada por Eve abrí mis ojos. Las cosas se complicaron y ella empezó a hacerme la vida imposible. Empezaba a correr rumores de que yo era una chica fácil, que me iba al asiento trasero del coche con el primero que me encontraba. Escribía en las redes sociales de mí, diciendo cosas que jamás fueron verdad. Entonces me hice más popular que ella, pero sin ser respetada. La gente me miraba de arriba abajo, las chicas me llamaban zorra y los chicos me daban dinero por tan solo quitarme el top.

Harta de las críticas, con una vida falsa que se inventaba la gente y sin recordar como era sonreír con facilidad caí en una depresión. Estaba todo el día atenta a la pantalla del ordenador para ver cual sería la próxima pieza que movería Eve y que comentarios harían después los demás. A veces cambiaba por el móvil, pues me mandaban mensajes, unos me insultaban y otros me hacían ofertas. Al final todo se mezcló y yo no lo pude soportar, me encerré en el baño y elegí los medicamentos que encontré para tomármelos. Algunas pastillas las mezclé con otras más fuertes. Lo único que puedo recordar de aquel día fue que impacté contra el suelo y oía a mi madre llamarme con desesperación. Me salvé por un lavado de estómago y ahora no sé si realmente quiero volver al instituto... pero no puedo dar el placer a los demás, ni puedo, ni quiero.

Después de una larga noche me levanté cansada, me fui a duchar y salí cuanto antes. Me sequé el pelo y me lo dejé suelto. Me fui al armario y me puse unos pantalones blancos con unas botas negras y una camisa de mangas largas de color oscuro. Intentaba ocultar marcas que tenía en los brazos, por culpa de Eve hacía cosas de las que me arrepiento con locura. Me fui a desayunar, en la mesa estaba mi madre tomándose un café, tenía ojeras y yo intentaba evitar mirarla a la cara.

Me tomé mi tazón de cereales con leche y luego agarré la mochila. Salí de casa y no me despedí de mi madre. Iba andando por la calle y empecé a recordar todo lo que viví con Eve.

Flash Back.

_Iba caminando hacia mi casa cuando escuché a varias personas gritando y una de ellas mi nombre. Delante de mi paró un descapotable negro, en él iban Eve, un chico que le gustaba llamado James y conduciendo se encontraba Yamcha con el que ya había pasado un rato._

_-¿Te vienes, Bulma?-me preguntó Eve y yo miré a todos que me pedían que subiera._

_-Tengo mucho que estudiar, Eve-dije algo molesta-no puedo ir.-_

_-No seas aburrida-se quejó ella-te copias de alguien y ya está.-_

_-Eve de verdad...-_

_-Por favor-me interrumpió mientras me rogaba con la mirada y luego tornó una sonrisa pícara-además... ya le he dicho a Yamcha que te hiciste un pendiente en la lengua.-_

_-Me encantaría probarlo-sonrió él y le devolví la sonrisa._

_-Está bien-di un salto y me subí al asiento del copiloto._

_Yamcha se acercó a mí, yo veía sus intenciones pero sabía que si me apartaba podría molestarle a Eve. Él me besó y yo correspondí su beso. Era algo bruto y parecía desesperado, yo me aparté corriendo y él pareció un poco molesto._

_-Muévete, Yamcha-le pidió James._

_-No me mandes, idiota-Yamcha arrancó el coche y nos fuimos a la casa de él, pues no había nadie._

Fin Flash Back.

Recordaba molesta aquella situación. Ese día lo que pasó allí fue algo que apenas logró recordar. La última imagen que me viene a la cabeza fueron aquellas pastillas que según Eve me harían sentir bien y que todos nos divertiríamos. Apenas sé como llegué luego a casa. Las escenas que solo recuerdo pasan por mi cabeza con lentitud y me revuelve el estómago.

De repente choqué contra alguien y caí al suelo. Iba tan despistada que no miraba por donde iba. Miré con quien tropecé y me sorprendí. Tirado en el suelo estaba aquel chico de fría y oscura mirada, con el pelo azabache en forma de llama. Era atractivo al igual que solitario. Se llamaba Vegeta y le conocía de vista y bueno... Eve hablaba mucho de él. Estaba loca por sus huesos y él la ignoraba como si fuera una más.

-¡Estúpida!-dijo él mientras ordenaba los papeles que se le cayeron-¡haber si miras por donde vas!-

-¡Eh!-me quejé al ver como se atrevió a insultarme-¡tu tampoco mirabas bien sino me hubieses evitado!-

-Idiota-me miró con el ceño fruncido-no sé que hago dirigiendo mi palabra a una niñata como tú.-

-¡No soy ninguna niñata!-le planté cara y me levanté del suelo al igual que él.

-¿Enserio?-sonrió de una manera burlona-tú eres la tonta que le limpia el camino con la lengua a esa zorra de Eve.-

-No-negué con la cabeza-eso se terminó...-

-No serías persona si se te ocurriera volver con ella después de todo lo que va diciendo de ti-me quedé mirándole, hasta él que se retiraba de todo el mundo se había enterado de los rumores de Eve.

-Fui una idiota-apreté los puños con fuerza y agaché la mirada.

-Reconociste lo que te llamé-Vegeta siguió su camino y yo me quedé mirándole.

No sé porque, pero empecé a seguirlo y me puse a caminar a su lado. Él me miró pero no dijo nada, yo sonreí y miré al frente.

-Si quieres hablar con alguien-le miré sorprendida, pensaba que se estaba ofreciendo a escucharme, pero lo que dijo luego me dio a entender de que me equivoqué-la directora Bell se encarga de ayudar a los alumnos.-

-Entiendo-asentí y seguí mirándole me paré y él me miró parándose. Sonreí y estiré mi mano-encantada, soy Bulma Briefs.-

-Hmp-miró mi mano y luego me sentí cautivada cuando posó la mirada en mis ojos-no tengo el gusto.-

Sonreí y seguí a Vegeta mientras lo miraba. No le hubiera aceptado si me hubiera dado la mano o me hubiera dicho su nombre. Eve lo quería por como era físicamente, yo me intereso por él por lo que es. Sabía que aquel chico podía ser mi solución para olvidar lo que me ha sucedido y volver a ser lo que era, una persona, pero ante todo... una mujer. Después de todo ya no tenía con quien estar.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. He escrito en primera persona, pero si queréis y si os gusta más puedo hacerlo en tercera, solo me lo decís :)**

**Gracias por leer y dejen review!**


	2. No hay venganzas

**El segundo capítulo! Espero que os guste! Disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 2. No hay venganzas.

El camino hasta el instituto se me hizo largo e incómodo. No podía parar de mirar a Vegeta que estaba con un semblante serio y frío mirando al frente. Él no habló para nada, pero yo lo entendía. No me conocía de nada, tan solo escuchó los rumores que decían de mí por ahí, aún así yo sabía que él no era tan idiota como los demás para creer las tonterías que iban diciendo. No sabía porque pero estaba segura de ello, a pesar de que yo tampoco le conocía. Lo único que sabía de él, según Eve, que era todo músculo. Ella decía que Vegeta era el único que sabía hacerla sentir una mujer, pero viéndolo desde mi punto de vista, ella solo decía mentiras para que nos lo creyéramos. Estaba segura que él jamás tuvo nada con esa idiota ni que tampoco querría.

Llegamos al instituto después de aquella situación tan tensa de no hablar. Paramos frente a la puerta del edificio y me quedé mirándole, él se giró y me miró también.

-¿Qué clase tienes?-pregunté para poder tener aunque fuera una pequeña conversación con él, pero me di cuenta que su mirada se dirigía a otra parte.

Miré en la dirección que él estaba observando. Apoyados en los coches se encontraban mi antiguo grupo de amigos, si se les podía llamar así. Entre ellos Eve que no paraba de reír. Desde mi punto de vista parecían un payaso y sus títeres, eso me angustió. Yo antes formaba parte de su maldito teatro. Aparté la mirada para ver a Vegeta pero ya no estaba, se había ido. Suspiré y entre al edificio.

Caminaba en silencio por los largos pasillos del instituto abarrotados de adolescentes haciendo el tonto. De repente escuché como me llamaban pero yo no quería darme la vuelta para comprobar que era algún idiota que quería divertirse a mi costa. Sentí una mano fría agarrando mi brazo, decidí darme la vuelta y encarar a quien me estaba llamando, pero para mi sorpresa no era quien yo imaginaba.

-Chi Chi-sonreí al ver a mi vieja amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bulma?-me preguntó preocupada mientras me tomaba del brazo para que la siguiera-no creo que estés en condiciones para venir.-

-Estoy bien-Chi Chi me llevó a un aula casi siempre estaba vacía y allí, a oscuras, nos encontrábamos las dos. Ella subió las persianas para tener un poco de luz y yo me senté en una de las mesas.

-Siento no haber podido ir a verte al hospital-me dijo mientras la veía caminar hasta ponerse enfrente mía con la cabeza gacha.

-Quien debería disculparse soy yo-tragué saliva y ella levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirándome-si nunca me hubiera juntado con Eve... te dejé sola cuando tú eras mi mejor amiga.-

-Bulma, lo importante no es ser conocida-me decía mientras jugaba con su pelo oscuro que le llegaba hasta la cintura-si supieras todo lo que se ha dicho de ti mientras estabas hospitalizada.-

-¿El qué?-pregunté asustada y ella tomó mi mano para que me tranquilizara.

-Eve se enteró de tu intento de suicidio...-ella tomó aire y luego lo soltó con tranquilidad-empezó a decirlo como si se tratará de algo natural.-

-Zorra asquerosa-apreté la mano de Chi Chi mientras evitaba llorar, mi autoestima no estaba mejor que antes y esto solo lo empeoraba.

-Vamos a clase, Bulma-pidió ella que estaba temblando-llegaremos tarde a matemáticas.-

Las dos salimos de aquella aula y nos dirigimos a la nuestra. Pensaba cada dos por tres en lo que me dijo Chi Chi. Yo no podía parar de mirarla porque la hice daño y a pesar de ello ha estado comportándose como si no la hubiera hecho nada. Ella era una amiga de verdad mientras que Eve era la falsedad en persona. Se enteró de que había intentado suicidarme y en vez de hablar conmigo o ir a verme al hospital, se lo contó a todo el mundo. ¿Cómo se puede tener la conciencia tan tranquila cuando fue ella quien provocó esto?

Las horas se pasaron lentas y yo ya estaba agobiada. Salí al patio y miré por si había algún profesor. Cuando vi que no había nadie saqué un cigarrillo y lo puse en mis labios, cuando fui a encenderlo el mechero no me funcionaba. Me lo quité de la boca y miré a mi alrededor, no había nadie.

-Joder-suspiré y pegué mi espalda contra la pared. Miré en el horario lo que me tocaba a última hora-informática... vaya tontería.-

Seguí mirando por todos lados y enfrente de mí, a lo lejos y bajo la sombra de un árbol estaba Vegeta sentado leyendo un libro. Sonreí y sin pensarlo dos veces me fui a verle. Por lo que veía estaba muy sumido en la lectura y no parecía preocuparle si ir o no a la siguiente clase. Cuando estaba enfrente de él se quedó mirándome.

-¿Tienes fuego?-pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado-mi mechero es una mierda y ya no funciona.-

-¿Y para que iba a llevar yo un mechero?-alcé una ceja, esa respuesta era un no enorme.

-No te importa que me haya sentado ¿verdad?-cambié de tema mientras me apoyaba en el árbol.

-Haz lo que te de la gana mientras no me molestes-contestó volviendo la mirada al libro.

Me quedé mirando como leía con tanta atención, parecía muy rápido porque no tardaba mucho en pasar de hoja. De repente quitó la mirada del libro para mirarme a mí. Estaba muy serio y no sé porque me estaba entrando algo de risa al verle. Intente aguantármela porque eso le disgustaría más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Quieres parar?-dijo él y yo me sorprendí. No me había reído como para que se pusiera así.

-No he hecho nada-me justifiqué.

-Mirarme como una tonta-dijo con un tono frío y al final yo no pude evitar reír-¿de que te ríes? ¿Ya estás drogada?-

-¡No!-grité enfadada por su comentario pero luego volví a reír-tienes una expresión divertida.-

-¿Te parezco gracioso?-preguntó con el mismo tono y yo asentí-pues a mi no me hace nada de gracia.-

-No te enfades-sonreí y dejé de mirarle-¿así mejor?-

Oí como un gruñido y no pude evitar una carcajada pero la disimulé e intenté mantener la compostura. Empecé a mirarle por el rabillo del ojo, pues no podía evitarlo, y me avergoncé cuando vi su mirada seria puesta en mi. No había empezado a leer ni siquiera. Aparté corriendo la mirada de él. Nunca dijo nada, no se quejó ni emitió algún sonido, tampoco se levantó o apartó más de mi. Solo sabía que seguía bajo la sombra de aquel árbol a mi lado.

-¡Vegeta!-miré a la izquierda y vi a algunos chicos que se acercaban corriendo.

-¿Quién son?-le pregunté a Vegeta que los estaba mirando.

-Vegeta, te estábamos buscando-dijo un chico de pelo alborotado. A él le conocía, se llamaba Goku y le gustaba a mi amiga Chi Chi, por eso sabía quien era.

-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó él con indiferencia.

-Echar un partido-animó otro de larga melena oscura y ojos azabaches. Detrás de él había otro de media melena negra y ojos azules.

-Habéis venido para que os de una paliza ¿no?-noté en el tono de Vegeta de humor y burla mezclándose.

-Nos faltaba uno-dijo el chico de ojos azules-Goku y Raditz van juntos, yo necesito un compañero.-

-¡Mentiroso!-se quejó Goku mirando al chico-todavía no hemos hecho las parejas.-

-Pero vosotros sois hermanos-se justificó-y Vegeta y yo somos muy buenos... tenemos que ir juntos.-

-No sabía que estuvieras acompañado-cambió de conversación Raditz que me estaba mirando y yo intente ignorarle.

-¿Tú no eres la suicida?-apuntó el de media melena.

-¡Yo no...!-

-Aidan (N/A: este personaje es C-17. Le cambié el nombre porque me parecía un poco más apropiado para el fic. Espero que no les importe)-lo nombró Vegeta, interrumpiéndome, con un semblante serio-deja de hacer caso de los rumores.-

-Lo que pasa es que nunca creí verte con la pandilla de las niñatas malcriadas-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo-es sorprendente que estés con una.-

-Cállate ya-Vegeta se levantó y se acercó a ellos-vamos a jugar y a darle una paliza a los dos hermanos.-

-Vamos-sonrió Aidan y se fue con Raditz y Goku que estaban molestos por el comentario de Vegeta.

-Adiós-me despedí de Vegeta que aún no se había ido.

-Te... ¿te vas a quedar ahí sola?-me preguntó con desinterés o a mi parecer intentándolo.

-Claro-contesté fingiendo algo de pena-no tengo donde ir... el profesor no me dejará entrar, así que estaré aquí... sola.-

-Hmp-sonreí pues pareció haber notado lo que hacía-entonces vente a la grada y cuida de mi sudadera.-

Vegeta se quitó la sudadera negra y me la dio, iba con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas. Se notaba su cuerpo musculoso y recordaba cada vez que Eve lo nombraba, seguro que nunca estuvo tan cerca de él. Aparte la mirada de su torso cubierto y le miré a los ojos y le vi mirándome serio, como de costumbre.

-Tengo el dinero contado-me advirtió mientras me señalaba con el dedo.

-No pensaba robarte-me levanté del suelo y le seguí hasta la cancha de baloncesto.

Él caminaba delante y yo iba detrás. Aún estaba molesta por el comentario de Aidan pero me calmaba saber que Vegeta no hacía caso a los rumores, aunque ese fuera verdad. Me preguntaba si el veía como un acto cobarde el suicidio. Yo ahora mismo lo estoy empezando a creer, ahora sé que lo importante es luchar y encarar a tu enemigo. No pensaba vengarme de Eve, eso era caer en su juego o en el peor de los casos ser como ella. Al menos lo que podía hacer era reírme en su cara cuando me viera cerca del chico que más le importaba.

Me senté en una de las gradas y me quedé mirando el partido como una espectadora. Raditz y Goku iban juntos y Vegeta y Aidan formaban el otro grupo. Veía que se divertían mucho, pero ellos tenían varias maneras de divertirse. Intentar que uno del otro grupo les quitara el balón y no pararan de perseguirlo, pelear como si fuera de verdad aunque realmente era una broma. Veía a Vegeta de una manera distinta a lo que yo creía, le veía sonreír y bromear. Me daba cuenta que cada vez que encestaba me miraba a mi y luego chocaba las manos con Aidan, así era sucesivamente.

Flash Back.

_Iba junto con mis nuevas amigas a las canchas de baloncesto del barrio. Eve nos intentaba convencer de que era una buena idea y de que nos lo íbamos a pasar genial. Todas íbamos vestidas con tops que dejaban ver nuestros ombligos y los pendientes que nos hizo ella en su casa, faldas cortas y tacones. La gente nos miraba y en especial los chicos, en vez de ignorarlos Eve decía que era mejor si les dábamos como una esperanza. Ese día no fue así, ella tenía prisa y ya insultó a más de uno._

_Cuando llegamos había dos grupos separados, uno en una canasta y el otro en en la otra. En una estaban Yamcha, James y más compañeros y amigos nuestros, mientras que en la otra estaban Goku, Raditz, Aidan y Vegeta. Eve nos dijo que deseaba ver a James pues hacía tiempo que no lo veía, yo me di cuenta de que realmente deseaba ver a Vegeta._

_-¡Chicos!-se acercó ella llamando la atención de James y los demás._

_-Sí que habéis tardado-sonrió él al ver a Eve que se le acercaba._

_-Estábamos arreglándonos para venir a veros-ella dio medio vuelta dándole la espalda para que la viera-¿acaso no te gusta?-_

_-Estás preciosa-dijo agarrándola de la cintura. En ese momento yo me di cuenta de que Yamcha caminaba hacia mí._

_-Estás muy bien, Bulma-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro._

_-Ya lo sé-contesté mientras sonreía y veía como seguía su camino bajando su mano por mi cuello._

_-¿Quieres jugar?-me preguntó mientras bajaba la mano a mi escote._

_-No me gusta el baloncesto-contesté apartando su mano._

_-No me refería al baloncesto-sonrió él y acercó sus labios a mi oreja para susurrarme-¿quieres dar una vuelta en mi coche?-_

_-¡YAMCHA!-James lo llamó gritando y yo suspiré aliviada. Vimos al que lo nombró y estaba colérico._

_-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó él mirándole de arriba abajo, pues estaba muy nervioso._

_-¡Vamos a partir las piernas de ese cabrón!-James señaló al frente y me di cuenta que era Vegeta que sonreía en forma de burla._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntaba mientras nos acercábamos a James._

_-Ese enano no para de mirar a las chicas-yo me quedé un poco sorprendida ante la información-Eve me ha dicho que antes intentó llevársela a su coche.-_

_-Vamos a por él-dijo Yamcha y ambos se fueron a donde se encontraba el otro grupo._

_Me quedé mirando a Eve, sonreía victoriosa. Si Vegeta hubiera hecho eso ella jamás se lo hubiera dicho a James, es más, yo hubiera sido la primera en enterarme. Miré a los chicos que se estaban peleando, intenté ir a ayudarles pero me agarraron por la muñeca para detenerme._

_-No seas tonta-me dijo Eve que era quien me frenaba-merecen un poco de escarmiento.-_

_-Tú dices que Vegeta es fuerte-me libre del agarre de Eve-Yamcha y James no tienen posibilidad.-_

_-Ya lo sé-sonrió de medio lado mientras que yo intentaba saber que pasaba por su cabeza._

_-Has dicho que necesitan un escarmiento... Yamcha y James no se lo van a dar.-_

_-Pero yo no dije que fueran ellos quien darían el escarmiento-miré al frente y en efecto, Vegeta y los otros tres eran más fuertes, aunque Goku no peleaba si no iban a por él._

_Yamcha y James volvieron a nuestro lado adoloridos y con marcas mientras veía como aquél grupo salía de la cancha. Miraba a Vegeta que no tenía nada más que la camisa rota, él también me miró y rápidamente la apartó para abandonar el lugar. Volví la mirada a los dos chicos y vi a mi amiga fingiendo preocupación por ellos cuando los mandó a que les dieran una paliza._

Fin Flash Back.

Vegeta volvió a encestar y como de costumbre me miró, yo le hice un gesto para darle la enhorabuena y cambió la mirada a Aidan para celebrarlo. De repente oí el ruido de unos tacones, miré al otro lado de la cancha y aparecieron mi antiguo grupo, con Eve a la cabeza. Se sentaron detrás de mí y yo intenté ignorarlas, pero la voz de aquella chica golpeó en mi cabeza.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí-dijo Eve detrás de mí-si es nuestra zorra favorita.-

-No hables de mí como si fuera tú-dije sonriendo y me giré para verla, estaba molesta por la respuesta-yo no soy la que viene aquí para ver lo que no puede cazar.-

-Bonito discurso-me desafió con la mirada-¿y tú que haces aquí?-

-Nada que te importe-contesté para luego mirar al partido e ignorarla.

-Yamcha ya no quiere saber nada de ti-me daba cuenta que intentaba molestarme con sus comentarios, pero ella no sabía que él no era tan importante para mí-dice que prefiere a chicas menos abiertas.-

-Entonces tú estarás eliminada de la lista-Eve bajó de su asiento para sentarme a mi lado con una amenazadora mirada.

-¿Quieres tener una pelea?-intentó provocarme, pero yo solo me quedé mirándola tranquila.

-Yo no quiero pelearme contigo-la contesté intentando mantener la calma-lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz.-

-¡Ni que fueras el centro del mundo!-me gritó y yo aparté la mirada de ella nuevamente para que se molestara más.

-No lo sería si tu no vas diciendo cosas de mí por ahí-contesté sin mirarla en ningún momento-parece que soy muy importante para ti.-

Vegeta se acercó a nosotras y Eve intentó calmarse y fingió una sonrisa mientras bajaba su camisa para que se notara más su escote. Él la miró de arriba abajo como si no la importara y luego me miró a mi.

-Dame mi sudadera-sonreí mirando la cara de Eve, estaba pálida y quieta.

-Toma-le di la sudadera y él se la puso. Me levanté de la grada y me acerqué a él-enhorabuena, has encestado muchas.-

-Lo sé-contestó con algo de orgullo y yo sonreí.

-¿Te importa si voy contigo por el mismo camino para ir a casa?-el asintió y empezó a caminar. Yo miré a Eve que me miraba con odio, sonreí dulcemente y la despedí con la mano-será mejor que te coloques la camisa porque parece que a los chicos no les gusta. Adiós.-

Me fui con una sonrisa y me puse a caminar al lado de Vegeta. Ya sonó el timbre de salida y ahora tenía algo en mente, no pensaba en vengarme de Eve si no en molestarla. Vegeta sería muy buena ayuda y yo sé que él también se reiría si fuera solo por hacer lo que ella siempre hace a la gente, molestar.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Me alegra saber que os guste que esté en 1ª persona y tomaré vuestros consejos, habrá capítulos con el punto de vista de Vegeta.**

**Gracias por leer y haber dejado review! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	3. El problema de Vegeta

**Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, que está escrito desde el punto de vista de Vegeta, ya que algunas me aconsejasteis. Aquí lo tenéis. Disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 3. El problema de Vegeta.

Iba caminando tranquilamente pero a la vez me sentía muy tenso. Aquella mocosa iba andando a mi lado, casi no la conocía y ya estaba caminando a mi lado. Tampoco era idiota, sabía que lo hacía para molestar a Eve, esa niña malcriada. Ella no decía nada, yo tampoco pensaba hablar, pero me podía dar cuenta que estaba todo el rato jugando con su pelo. En ese momento me miró y sonrió.

-Oye, Vegeta-me dijo con un tono tranquilo-gracias por dejarme ir contigo.

-Pensaba dejarte si te mantenías callada-la contesté para que no volviera a hablar, en vez de eso se puso a reír. Estaba empezando a cansarme eso-¿y ahora de que te ríes?-

-¿Me mandas callar?-yo asentí y ella amplió su sonrisa-pero si no hablamos no podremos conocernos.

-No tenía intención de conocerte-fruncí el ceño ante las tonterías que decía.

-¿Enserio?-ella volvió a jugar con su melena azul-yo pensé que si me habías dejado la sudadera era porque tenías algo de confianza en mí.-

-¿Confianza?-pregunté irónico.

-No sé de que te extrañas-ella paró de andar y no sé porque yo hice lo mismo-Vegeta tú... tú sabes cual es mi problema ¿verdad?-

-La verdad es que tus problemas me importan poco.-

-Supuse que dirías eso-ella hizo una sonrisa falsa y me miró-me refiero a las drogas.-

-Si te juntas con toda esa panda todo el mundo sabe que acabarás enganchada a esas mierdas-respondí y me di la vuelta para seguir andando.

-¡Vegeta!-ella me agarró del brazo y yo me solté corriendo-yo no quiero seguir así... ¿me podrías ayudar?-

-¿Ayudarte a ti? ¿Una mocosa?-los ojos de ella rogaban porque la socorriera, pero intenté evitarla-va a ser que no. Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo.-

-Pero...-

-¿Pero qué?-pregunté interrumpiéndola-¿piensas qué porque te dejé mi sudadera confió en ti? ¿Qué porque te dejó andar a mi lado voy a ser tu amigo? Lo único que inspiras tú es pena.-

-¿Te... te doy lastima?-me fije como en aquellos ojos azules empezaron a inundarse por las lágrimas. Sentí como una punzada en todo el cuerpo.

Ella salió corriendo cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Me sentía mal por haberla hecho eso. La agarré por la muñeca y la di la vuelta para verla a los ojos. Estaba llorando como una niña pequeña, aunque en el fondo seguía siendo una niña.

-¿De verdad te doy pena?-me preguntó haciendo que me doliera más esa punzada.

-Si de verdad quieres que te ayude será mejor que dejes de hacer esas preguntas y sobre todo dejes de llorar-ella se quitó las lágrimas y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Me vas a ayudar?-preguntó emocionada.

-Eres la primera que pide ayuda para esto-la contesté y ella se abrazó a mí, la maldije porque por su culpa sentía que mis mejillas estaban empezando a arder. La aparté con cuidado y miré a otro lado para que no viera el sonrojo-solo te aviso, no vuelvas a hacer esto.-

-¡Sí, mi capitán!-ella empezó a reír.

Al final seguimos andando y todo el camino estuvo hablándome de todo lo que la había hecho Eve. De como había acabado presa de las drogas, de todas las noches que tenía que fingir malamente para que su madre no la viera o colocada o borracha. Cada vez que decía algo de eso yo la recordaba en la cancha de baloncesto, cuando tuve pelea con sus amigos. Ella tenía un rostro muy pálido y sus ojos eran como si pidiera o rogara ayuda. La habían arrebatado la vida con promesas falsas, ellos la decían que la diversión se encontraba solo donde bebías, fumabas o esnifabas, cuando realmente no era así.

Llegamos a una casa no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, ella paró y yo la miré. Sonrió como de costumbre y no sé porque pedí que nunca la borrara. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, no parecía haber entendido nada de lo que la dije antes.

-Adiós, Vegeta-me dijo después de separarse.

Ella fue hasta su casa y yo seguí caminando. Me encontraba más cómodo que antes. Empecé a pensar aquella vez que la vi en la cancha. Iba vestida como aquellas mocosas y aquel idiota de Yamcha estaba tocándola. Podía darme cuenta de que ella no estaba a gusto, seguro que sentir el roce de ese insecto sería repugnante. Yo sabía que ella no era como las otras, solo lo hacía para ser más conocida. Era una niña, nada más. No sabía si lo que hacía era bueno o malo. Por eso en un momento ella me llamó la atención, pero a lo mejor me hubiera gustado más si nunca se hubiera juntado con esa pandilla. Ahora yo la voy a cambiar y lo pienso hacer a mi manera.

Llegué a mi casa, entré y me fui al salón. Tenía algo de hambre y me moría de sed, el partido me agotó. Cuando me dirigí a la cocina me eché un vaso de agua y lo bebí de un trago. De repente escuché un ruido provenir de las escaleras, volví al salón y vi a mi madre. Una mujer blanca, de larga melena negra y ojos azabache. Iba con un vestido azul algo elegante y eso me extrañó mucho. Estaba viendo como se pintaba los labios en el espejo del salón.

-Madre-ella se giró a verme y sonrió.

-Vegeta, cariño-resoplé por sus palabras. Ella tomó el bolso y se acercó a mí-hoy has tardado un poco ¿no?-

-Estaba haciendo algunas cosas-justifiqué y ella se acercó a mi sudadera-¿madre, que haces?-

-Cielo, hueles a perfume de mujer-ella sonrió y yo me sonrojé-no me digas que tienes novia.-

-Por supuesto que no-me crucé de brazos y ella empezó a reír-¿y dónde vas así vestida?-

-Hoy tengo que ir a terapia-alcé una ceja-y luego...

-¿Luego?-pregunté con un tono de enfado.

-¡Vegeta!-me regañó como de costumbre-tengo una cita, no pongas esa cara.-

-¿Cita?-parpadeé varias veces sin creérmelo-pero... No me has dicho nada...-

-Cariño-mi madre acarició mi rostro-quiero disfrutar de lo que no pude todo este tiempo. No quiero que te molestes.-

-¿Y Tarble?-

-¿Te importa ir a buscarle al colegio?-sacó del bolso un par de billetes y me los dio-podéis ir a comer fuera.-

-Está bien-intenté fingir que no estaba molesto. Cierto es que ella ya había vivido cosas horribles, yo no podía ser egoísta con ella.

Me fui antes de que ella saliera y me fui al colegio de mi hermano pequeño. Todavía recuerdo todo el mal que mi madre sufrió. Ella estuvo tanto tiempo aguantándome que al final lo que tuvo que pasar, pasó...

Flash Back.

_Estaba en la habitación de mi madre, rebuscando entre los cajones, debajo del colchón de la almohada. Al final encima de un estante encontré una caja, la bajé y encontré un montón de joyas. Sonreí y empecé a sacarlas y meterlas en una bolsa._

_-¡VEGETA!-gritó mi madre desde la puerta, ella me miró asustada y yo sonreía de medio lado-¿qué estás haciendo?-_

_-¿Tú que crees?-pregunté siguiendo metiendo las joyas en la bolsa._

_-Vegeta, deja mis joyas-ella se acercó y yo me levanté corriendo-¡déjalas donde estaban!-_

_-No me da la gana-me dirigí a la puerta y ella intentó taparme el camino-apártate.-_

_-¿Y si no?-me amenazó con su mirada y sus palabras._

_-Pues te aparto yo-la empujé haciendo que cayera en la cama y salí de la habitación._

_-¡VEGETA!-ella vino corriendo y me agarró del brazo-¿qué piensas hacer con esas joyas? ¡Tienes que dejarlas donde estaban!-_

_-¡QUE ME DEJES, JODER!-la volví a empujar y chocó con la televisión que acabó rota-¿sabes que voy a hacer con tus mierdas de joyas? ¡Venderlas!-_

_-¿Piensas volver a drogarte?-me preguntaba mientras caía al suelo llorando._

_-Por supuesto-la contesté riendo-pienso traerme aquí a todos mis amigos y nos vamos a hacer una fiesta con todo. Y gracias a tu colaboración-dije enseñándole la bolsa._

_-Quiero que te vayas de casa, Vegeta-me pidió con la cara llena de lágrimas._

_-¡Te recuerdo que cuando tú te mueras esta casa será mía!-me di la vuelta y me largué._

_Me fui a vender todas las joyas de mi madre, me dieron mucho dinero por ellas. Me fui con unos amigos a un callejón y nos gastamos todo en cualquier cosa, alcohol pastillas, cocaína, tabaco, incluso uno se atrevió a pagarle a una prostituta, pero gracias a la cantidad de dinero la edad era lo de menos._

_Al día siguiente cuando volví a casa, la llave no entraba en la cerradura. Empecé a darle patadas a la puerta y al momento alguien la abrió. Quien me estaba abriendo la puerta era un policía, él me agarró de la manga de la camisa y me metió con brusquedad en la casa. Me llevó hasta el salón donde estaba mi madre, sentada en el sofá, parecía estar sin vida, blanca como un papel. Al lado había otro policía y a un lado se encontraba una mochila grande. Mi madre me miró, sus ojos eran tristes, apagados... opacos. _

_-Muchacho-dijo el policía que me agarró-coge tus cosas y lárgate.-_

_-¿Qué?-le miré sin entender y luego cambié la mirada a otra parte-madre...-_

_-¡No!-gritó ella, no quería oírme-¡vete! No quiero verte.-_

_-Pero...-ella me volvió a interrumpir con sus gritos._

_-¡FUERA DE MI CASA!-_

_Agarré la mochila y me fui dando un portazo, me senté en los escalones de la casa. Mi madre tenía una mirada que demostraba lo poco orgullosa que estaba de mí. Yo mismo la había matado poco a poco cuando estaba pasando por el peor momento. Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, era mi hermano Tarble, cuando tenía seis años. Él apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro._

_-Vegeta, no quiero que te vayas-me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-seguro que mamá te perdona.-_

_-Tarble-las palabras de mi hermano dolieron mucho. La única manera que tenía de que ella me perdonase era que cambiara._

_Aquellos que se hacían llamar mis amigos me mintieron. Me decían que robar, beber, fumar y drogarse era lo que más vivo te hacía sentir, pero yo había perdido a mi familia y me sentía como mi madre, muerto._

Fin Flash Back.

Yo no era diferente a la mocosa, yo antes me relacionaba con la gente y eso hizo que acabara acompañado de personas que solo me traían problemas. Por eso ahora no confió en cualquiera. Cuando estaba en la calle ninguno me dio un techo, solo Raditz y su hermano. Poco a poco empecé a desengancharme y cuando ya estaba rehabilitado, volví a mi casa y con el trabajo que conseguí, estando horas y horas, haciendo frío y calor le devolví las joyas a mi madre. Así conseguí que volviera a dejarme volver a casa. Por lo menos esa mocosa se dio cuentas antes de que esa panda no era de fiar, pero tampoco estaba tan preparada y puede que algún día su madre la echara de casa.

Cuando llegué al colegio mi hermano, que ya tenía nueve años, vino corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Hola, Vegeta!-me saludó cuando ya estaba cerca-¿por qué no vino mamá?-

-Tiene cosas que hacer-respondí mientras me ponía a su altura. Por decirlo de una manera más que ser su hermano yo era casi como un padre para él, era su referente y eso me hacía sentir orgulloso-madre nos ha dado dinero para ir a comer fuera. ¿Dónde quieres ir?-

-Déjame pensar-el pequeño puso una pose pensativa y luego chasqueó los dedos-¡a la pizzería!-

-Yo pensaba lo mismo-el sonrió y yo me levanté-vamos, antes de que se llene de gente.-

Hicimos una carrera hasta la pizzería, me dejé ganar porque me encantaba verle saltar. Cuando llegamos el se subió a mi espalda y empezamos a pedir lo que queríamos. Cuando ya habíamos elegido él se bajó de mi espalda y se me quedó mirando dudoso.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tarble?-pregunté viendo la cara de mi hermano.

-¿Por qué hueles a chica?-hice una mueca, no puede ser que mi sudadera siga oliendo a esa mocosa.

-Deja de decir tonterías y vayamos a sentarnos-contesté un poco molesto.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y esperamos a que las pizzas estuvieran listas. Cuando ya estaban preparadas fui a buscarlas.

Cuando acabamos vi a mi hermano jugar con su videoconsola. Yo le observaba, estaba muy concentrado. Pensaba que ayudar a la mocosa sería bueno, pues esto sería una lección para que mi hermano no se juntara nunca con mala gente. Alcé la vista y enfrente vi a un grupo que no me traía buenos recuerdos. Eran James, Yamcha y dos amigos más que se llamaban Jairo y Henry. Me vieron, saludaron con la mano y se levantaron viniendo a mi dirección.

-Tarble-mi hermano me miró, saqué un billete y se lo di-vete a comprar un helado.-

-Está bien-se llevó el dinero y se fue.

Al momento de irse, tres se sentaron enfrente de mi y Yamcha a mi lado. Les ignoré pero empezaron a hablar.

-Mirad quien está aquí-dijo James sonriendo-nuestro viejo amigo Vegeta.-

-Yo no soy vuestro amigo-contesté tranquilamente.

-Claro que no-respondió Yamcha-nosotros no nos juntamos con traidores como tú.-

-Como me duelen tus palabras-contesté con ironía mirando a ese idiota-lárgate.-

-Solo quería saber si es cierto que estás con la Briefs-fruncí el ceño.

-¿De qué demonios me hablas?-entonces recordé algo. La mocosa se presentó como Bulma Briefs. Sonreí de medio lado-¿y qué si es cierto?-

-No sé si sabes que...-

-¿Es tuya?-pregunté riendo-a mi no me dijo eso.-

-¿Cómo que no te dijo?-vi como se enfurecía-entonces has estado con ella.-

-Se lo está inventando, Yamcha-le dijo James y yo volví a reír al recordar algo.

-Si estuviera mintiendo creo que mi sudadera no olería a ella-por el rostro del insecto pude saber que olió el aroma de ella-ahora largo.-

-Escucha...-

-Escucha tú-le amenacé agarrándole del cuello de la camisa-no tengo interés en pelearme contigo, pero sigue así y te saco a patadas de aquí y luego te dejo como un felpudo para la entrada.-

Le aparté de mí, se levantaron los cuatro y se fueron. A pesar de que aquella niña ya no estaba con la pandilla ese insecto era uno de los que si una vez fue suya, suya será para siempre. Ella me dijo que no estaba interesada por él, jamás lo estuvo, pero si Eve la decía que hiciera esto, la mocosa lo hacía. Me hervía la sangre pensar que ella pudo haber entregado lo único bueno que tenía a ese payaso, su virginidad.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado hasta lo que habéis leído.**

**Me gustaría responder a muchos reviews que me hacíais la misma pregunta. ¿A Vegeta le gustaba antes Bulma? No exactamente, más bien le llamaba la atención. En este capítulo él se fija en ella porque la ve distinta y empieza a sentirse mal cuando la ve llorar. Así que aquí esta la respuesta. Otra es sobre si tiene que ver algo con una película llamada "A los trece". Pues fue un poco referente, pero aquí Bulma ya está dañada, busca ayuda y esa ayuda se llama Vegeta :)**

**Gracias por haber dejado reviews y haber leído! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten! ;)**


	4. Terapia a tu lado

**Aquí está la continuación del fic, desde el punto de vista de Bulma. Espero que os guste!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 4. Terapia a tu lado.

Todavía pienso en aquellas mañanas en las que me despertaba temprano para ir a ver los dibujos a la televisión, aquellas tardes libres que jugaba con las muñecas, creando historias que a a mí me hubiera gustado vivir, todos aquellos momentos que cuando aprendí algo nuevo iba a ver mis padres para mostrárselo, porque así podían estar orgullosos de su hija. Ahora me pregunto donde quedó esa niña pequeña, inocente y feliz. Pienso que está aún en mí, en algún lugar de mi cuerpo, de mi corazón o de mi mente. Luchando por salir, peleando con la persona que soy ahora. Ahora todo había desaparecido, yo ya no veía las cosas como cuando tenía siete años. Todo está sobrevalorado ahora, ya no tenía esa mentalidad infantil que me hacía reír por cualquier tontería o me hacía llorar por una caída en la bicicleta. Reír para mí ya era un reto, pero no sería una batalla perdida, volvería a tener mi sonrisa, como un rayo de sol que aparece de entre un cielo nublado. El verdadero problema era llorar ¿por qué tenía yo que sufrir por cosas que nunca pensé? No sabía que la amistad podía ser tan fuerte hasta llegar al punto en que doliera, pero ¿y el amor?

Mi madre me contó que cuando era una adolescente estaba locamente enamorada de mi padre. Ella daba cualquier cosa por él, porque lo amaba. Sufría y reía, moría y luego resucitaba, volviendo a la vida con más fuerza. Ella ya tiene una edad, decía que cuando la magia se perdía y tu no hacías nada para evitarlo, aquella llama, que al principió luce fuerte y arde tanto, acaba apagándose poco a poco, hasta dejar de existir. Mi madre no sufrió tanto, por eso me pregunto ¿tan loca es la adolescencia que das la vida por alguien y luego cuando creces no eres capaz de hacer más? Para mí siempre serán preguntas que se las lleva el aire, solo espero que alguien las oiga, y pueda responderlas.

Me dormí con aquellas cosas en la cabeza y desperté cuando el despertador sonó. Me levanté de la cama y me metí en la ducha. Bajo el agua, en mi cabeza danzaban aquellas palabras. Yo estaba experimentando la adolescencia y poco a poco empezaba a odiarla. Eso era culpa mía, puede que también de aquellas malas compañías, pero si yo no me hubiera interesado ahora mismo no tendría porque pensar en el sufrimiento y el amor. Dos palabras incompatibles pero que casi siempre acaban unidas.

Después de la ducha me sequé entera y me vestí. Me puse una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y algo de escote, unos pantalones beis y unos botines negros. Me hice una trenza a la derecha y me maquille un poco, pues no me gustaba verme tan pálida, yo ya era blanca de por si, pero mi piel había perdido aquel brillo que tanto me gustaba. Me miré al espejo y sonreí, busqué entre la mochila mi perfume preferido. Cuando encontré el frasco me di cuenta de que me quedaba poco.

-¿Qué pasó con mi perfume?-pregunté mirando el frasco. Una imagen de repente me vino a la mente.

Flash Back.

_Estaba viendo el partido de baloncesto de Vegeta y sus amigos. No podía parar de mirarle, podía verle con aquella camisa algo ajustada. Notaba sus músculos, sus fuertes brazos y cada vez que encestaba me miraba de aquella manera que empezaba a embriagarme._

_-Necesito refrescarme un poco-dije buscando en mi mochila el perfume para que al menos refrescase mi piel._

_De repente se me cayó un poco algo del perfume. Mucha cantidad cayó al suelo y algo empapó mi mochila. Intenté secarla, al lado tenía algo y decidí limpiarlo con él. Cuando ya vi que estaba algo seca, suspiré. En un momento me quedé pensando._

_-¿De dónde salió el paño?-miré lo que tenía entre las manos-¡mierda! La sudadera de Vegeta.-_

Fin Flash Back.

Empecé reír un poco, seguro que iba oliendo hasta su casa a mi perfume. Recuerdo que aquello sucedió antes de la llegada de Eve. Suspiré y tomé mi mochila. Salí de mi habitación y como era costumbre vi a mi madre desayunar. Ella intentó fingir una pequeña sonrisa y yo se la devolví. No habíamos hablado de nada, pero yo intentaría que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Salí de mi casa y cuando miré al frente, apoyado en un árbol estaba Vegeta. Sonreí feliz, algo que me impresionaba. Me acerqué a él, me estaba mirando fijamente y yo mantenía aquella pelea de miradas. Cuando estaba cerca de él seguía observándome con aquellos intensos ojos oscuros. ¿Cómo explicar aquella sensación? Cortaba mi respiración. Me sentía bien a su lado y no estaba incómoda, si eso era un sueño no deseaba despertar, porque no quería enfrentarme a mi vida, aquella pesadilla que yo misma inventé.

-Vamos al instituto-dijo solamente, o más bien ordenó.

Era estúpido decirlo, pero me justaba sentir aquella sensación que ni siquiera podía explicar con palabras. Tampoco quería que alguien supiera decirme lo que yo estaba empezando a notar, porque prefería descubrirlo poco a poco.

Caminaba a su lado en silencio, iba con la mirada puesta en él. Solo podía escuchar nuestros pasos o cada vez que el bajaba la cremallera de su bolsillo para sacar el móvil y ver la hora. No sabía si era tensión, incomodidad, pero estar de aquella manera, sin que el me mirara o me dijera algo.

Cuando llegamos al instituto mi corazón empezó a latir con tranquilidad, pues a su lado, durante el camino, era como si se hubiera parado durante un tiempo. Él me miró de repente y yo lo evité, no sabía ni siquiera porque.

-Faltemos a la primera clase-abrí los ojos sorprendida y me atreví a mirarle-quiero empezar con esto cuanto antes. Hablaremos en una aula vacía.-

Yo solo asentí y cuando él empezó a caminar le seguí. Él iba delante mientras yo caminaba detrás de él. Me sentía observada por las personas de mi alrededor, pero no me importaba, ya no. Decidí optar por la posición de Vegeta, todo me daría igual, excepto mi vida. Era lo único que quería recuperar, mi vida, mi alma y sobre todo mi voz. Yo ahora tendría la palabra, hablaría por mí y si debería defenderme no daría el gusto de usar la fuerza, me valía mi palabra. Esperaba que tal y como lo dice mi corazón también lo acepte mi mente. Sentir y pensar son dos cosas distintas, pero al final algunas cosas se muestran con la palabra, y no siempre puedes controlarlas. Era hora de que aprendiera.

Vegeta se metió en la misma aula que estuve con Chi Chi. Me senté encima de una mesa y él se sentó encima de la del profesor. Estábamos mirándonos a los ojos, como si el quisiera leer lo que yo pensaba. Buscaba dentro de mi ser, yo dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera, después de todo él sería mi terapeuta.

-Empecemos-comenzó a hablar y yo le escuché atentamente-quiero que me cuentes todo.-

-¿Todo?-él asintió, yo lo único que pude hacer fue apartar la mirada de él-no sé porque quieres que comience.-

-Por lo que veas que más te oprime-volví la mirada hacia mí.

-Solo puedo decirte que me siento sin vida-podía notar como él me escuchaba con atención-¿alguna vez lo has sentido? Es como si un remolino te arrastrara.-

-Como si te ahogaras-mencionó él-eso pasa cuando no tienes nada. Ni siquiera un techo donde caerte muerto.-

-Pero yo tengo un techo-noté en Vegeta como algo de molestia.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-esa pregunta me hizo dudar, no lo entendía-tú hablas de que te sientes sin vida... Seguro que no eres la única.-

-No-de nuevo aparté la mirada-hay gente que siento que también está muerta... por mi culpa.-

-Tus padres-él acertó y yo agaché la cabeza.

-Ellos nunca tuvieron culpa... me educaron bien-levanté la cabeza, estaba llorando-mi madre sufrió mucho por mí.-

-Todo se puede solucionar-Vegeta se levantó de la mesa.

-Yo pensé... Eve me decía que por un poco no me pasaría nada. Nunca me dijo que le pasaría a otras personas-le expliqué sin mencionar de lo que hablaba, pero estaba claro que eran drogas.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido un cuchillo atravesar tu cuerpo?-Vegeta me miró buscando una respuesta en mis ojos.

-Nunca-contesté pero antes de poder decirle algo él me interrumpió.

-Pues eso no duele tanto como lo que tomas-cuando terminó de hablar me levanté de la mesa.

-La droga es un arma mortal-mencioné mientras veía como él se acercaba a mí.

-No hace falta que te diga que no son buenas, porque lo sabes-me miró muy serio-solo te puedo decir que lo único que hacen es ofrecerte una falsa libertad.-

-¡Vegeta!-me abracé con fuerza a él y empecé a llorar en su pecho-¡ayúdame! No quiero seguir así. ¡Vuelve a convertirme en la persona que yo era!-

Sentía los brazos de Vegeta rodeando mi cintura. Sus palabras fueron tan verdaderas y dolorosas que no pude soportarlo. Él parecía saber por lo que yo pasaba, me dejaba desahogarme, no le importaba que mojara su ropa con mis lágrimas. Me sentía cómoda entre sus brazos, podía notar el calor de su cuerpo, hacía que me relajara y poco a poco empecé a dejar de llorar. Le miré a los ojos, podía notarlo, lo veía, él me estaba comprendiendo.

-¿Quieres que te convierta en aquella mocosa?-me preguntó con un tono burlón. Yo sonreí un poco, lo necesitaba.

-No-respondí mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro, golpeando con mis palabras en su cuello-quiero que me conviertas en la mujer que debo ser.-

No podía separarme de él, pero tampoco quería. No sabía lo que él sentía por mí, pero entre aquellas carcajadas, y aquellas caricias con la yema de sus dedos en mi cintura, me daba a entender que él estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Me haría ser una mujer, yo sería de nuevo Bulma Briefs, con más fuerza y sobre todo con más vida.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Antes que nada me gustaría decir que puede que haga una pequeña pausa, dentro de poco tengo varios exámenes, pero seguiré con el fic!**

**Quiero deciros que me encantan todos vuestros reviews, me animan mucho y me agrada saber que esta historia os gusta. Todos sabemos con cosas que pasan en la vida real, pero no por eso no significa que no hay solución.**

**A quien debo agradecer mucho es a grandes personas, como son los cantantes. Escuchando su música me han inspirado mucho, sobre todo en este fic. Este capítulo tiene parte de una hermosa canción que trata de esto, y hay algunas cosas que pertenecen a esta canción. Por ejemplo cuando dice Vegeta lo de la falsa libertad, o la parte en que explica que las drogas hacen más daño que un cuchillo. Si queréis saber cual es, se llama "Cierra los ojos" y es de mi mejor cantante español, Melendi. Que pasó por cosas como esta, pero que se ha levantado.**

**Dejo ya explicaciones y como siempre agradezco que hayáis leído y mandado review! ****Continúen haciéndole y a pesar de que pueda estar un tiempo apartada espero que no se desconecten! **


	5. Problemas familiares

**Aprovecho que tengo algún día libre antes de los exámenes para dejaros con el siguiente capítulo. Os aviso que sale el padre de Vegeta, y siento si puede molestaros su actitud, pero necesitaba un poco de dramatismo. Al igual que el comportamiento de los padres de Bulma. Después de todo es un Universo Alterno ¿no? ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 5. Problemas familiares.

**POV Bulma**

Ya estaba en mitad de clase, habían pasado dos horas desde que vi a Vegeta. Ahora observaba como la profesora daba las explicaciones pero yo no la escuchaba. Mi cabeza estaba en otra parte, lejos de aquel lugar y ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba. Desde donde estaba, pegada a la ventana, me dio por observar a la calle. Podía ver como una pareja feliz paseaba con una niña de apenas dos años. No pude evitar sonreír, nunca pensé que diría algo así, pero tenía envidia de esa pequeña.

Flash Back.

_Tenía siete años y estaba encerrada en mi habitación, tumbada en la cama llorando e intentando que aquella almohada, que tapaba mi cabeza, hiciera desaparecer los gritos. Desde donde me encontraba podía escuchar a mis padres gritar en su dormitorio. Cada vez las palabras eran más duras y yo no sabía que hacer, solo podía quedarme ahí intentando no oír nada._

_-¡TE DIJE QUE TENÍA MUCHO TRABAJO!-escuché la voz de mi padre._

_-¡SIEMPRE EL MALDITO TRABAJO!-los gritos de mi madre eran mucho peor, dolían demasiado-¿TE HAS OLVIDADO DE QUE TIENES UNA MUJER Y UNA HIJA?-_

_-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ME OLVIDÉ! ¡POR ESO TRABAJO!-le reprochó él._

_-¡TRABAJAS PARA OLVIDARTE DE QUE TIENES UNA FAMILIA!-me quité la almohada y me acerqué a la puerta, la abrí un poco para escuchar más-¡NUNCA LLAMAS NI PARA PREGUNTAR POR BULMA!-_

_-¡YO SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE MI HIJA ESTÁ BIEN!-aún no entendía porque gritaban, pero solo me hacía más daño, sobre todo cuando me nombraban-¡TÚ ERES LA QUE ESTÁ TODO EL DÍA BUSCANDO UN DEFECTO PARA DISCUTIR!-_

_-¡A MI NO ME GUSTA DISCUTIR! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE ODIO ES QUE TÚ YA NO ERES EL DE ANTES!-_

_-¡NI LO SERÉ!-desde ese momento mi familia dejó de estar junta, se rompió en mil pedazos._

_-¡ENTONCES QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!-_

Fin Flash Back.

Pensé que ellos en ese momento no estaban pensando en como estaba su hija. Lo único que recuerdo después fue un portazo, el que dio mi padre. Nunca tuve en cuenta sus sentimientos, yo quería que volvieran, que fuéramos aquella familia perfecta, solo faltaba tener un hermano o hermana, pero eso sería todo una farsa. Mi padre dejó de amar a mi madre, el trabajo los distanciaba, yo sé que nunca hubo una tercera persona, pues desde el divorcio de mis padres él jamás estuvo con alguien, a diferencia de mi madre.

Dejé de mirar por la ventana e intenté concentrarme en la clase. Ahora mismo mis notas no eran muy buenas por los problemas del pasado, pero eso se acabó. Cambiaría todo, sería aquella chica que iba regalando sonrisas al aire.

POV Vegeta.

Tuve suerte de que ahora no tenía clase, el profesor había faltado y decidí irme un rato a sentarme bajo la sombra de un árbol. Me había dado cuenta las ganas que tenía aquella niña de cambiar. Lo único que espero es que no decaiga y acabe perdiendo tiempo de mi vida en nada, pero en el fondo tengo la certeza de que eso no iba a pasar. Ella parecía tener algo de fuerza y valentía, solo tenía que mostrarla que con todo aquello olvidaría su pasado y sus problemas.

Cuando llevaba cinco minutos bajo la sombra del árbol mi móvil empezó a sonar. Miré para ver quien era y me sorprendí un poco al ver que se trataba de mi madre. Respondí la llamada porque podría ser algo muy importante.

-Vegeta-escuché su voz angustiada, entonces era cierto, algo pasaba-escucha, necesito que vayas directo a buscar a tu hermano cuando salgas.-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté rápidamente antes de que cortara la llamada.

-Nada-podía notar la mentira mezclándose con aquel tono tan amargo-tú solo ve a por Tarble.-

-Madre-mi voz era seria para que se diera cuenta de que yo no la creía y que quería la verdad-¿qué pasa?-

-Me han adelantado la cita con mi terapeuta y...-

-No me mientas-la interrumpí molesto, entonces la voz de mi madre empezó a quebrarse.

-Cariño, prométeme que no harás nada-siempre me preguntaba porque me decía eso, ella sabía perfectamente que yo no podría controlarme aunque me lo pidiese, porque estaba seguro que era grave-estoy en la comisaría.-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-me levanté del suelo preocupado-madre, dímelo.-

-Creo... creo que le van a dar una condicional a tu padre-eso era lo último que deseaba oír-me han llamado para hablar y...-

-Ahora mismo voy-dije sin más, no podía dejarla sola.

-Vegeta, yo te lo agradezco, hijo mío, pero esto lo tengo que hacer yo sola y tu hermano no puede quedarse solo ¿vale?-me sentía entre la espada y la pared, pero no podía dejar solo a Tarble.

-Está bien-contesté algo molesto-pero si sucede algo...-

-Te llamaré. Adiós, hijo.-

Ella cortó la llamada. No me gustaba saber que mi padre iba a ser liberado. No quería volver a verle a la cara, no después de lo que hizo. Yo deseaba que se pudriera en su celda, que muriera poco a poco, pero en vez de eso le concedían la libertad condicional.

Flash Back.

_Era una tarde de verano, volvía a casa después de un partido de baloncesto. Cuando volviera a clase yo ya iría al instituto, tenía curiosidad por ver como sería. Mi madre me decía lo que debía hacer y lo que no. No pensaba en ningún momento en ir por mal camino, yo quería estudiar para tener un buen empleo. _

_Cuando llegué a casa vi a mi hermano de cinco años fuera, estaba en el umbral llorando. Me preocupé demasiado y fui corriendo hacia él. Cuando me vio se abrazó fuerte a mi, podía sentir su miedo._

_-Tarble-le aparté un poco e intenté tranquilizarlo, pero parecía muy agobiado-escúchame, tienes que calmarte.-_

_-Ve... Vegeta-me llamaba intentando dejar de llorar._

_-Tranquilo-cuando vi que estaba algo más calmado me atreví a preguntar-¿por qué estás fuera llorando? Pensé que ibas a ir a comprar las cosas para la habitación con padre.-_

_-No-negó él y agachó la cabeza-mamá me pidió que saliera fuera.-_

_-¿Ella?-él asintió y luego levantó la mirada, podía notar mucha tristeza en sus ojos negros. Sabía que algo estaba pasando con mi madre-Tarble, ¿qué la pasa?-_

_-Estaba discutiendo con papá-intentó contarme mientras veía que poco a poco volvían a salir lágrimas de sus ojos-bajé al salón asustado y... oí un golpe. Mamá estaba tirada en el suelo y cuando me vio me dijo que saliera y me fuera.-_

_-No entres a casa-le pedí mientras iba abrir la puerta-quédate quieto.-_

_Entré corriendo a la casa, era muy grande y por eso tarde un poco al entrar al salón. Cuando llegué mi madre estaba tirada en el suelo y mi padre delante de ella gritándola. Me impacté mucho al oír palabras que jamás pensé que alguien se las diría a ella, y menos él. De repente la tomó del pelo y vi como empezó a llorar mientras gritaba de dolor. Sentía mucha rabia por eso no pensé en nada, solo en empujarle lejos de mi madre._

_-¡Vegeta!-me llamó mi madre mientras veía como se levantaba, pues al empujar a mi padre la soltó-vete con Tarble.-_

_-De eso nada-la contesté colérico._

_-Mocoso, aparta-dijo mi padre mientras se ponía frente a mí-esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.-_

_-¡Sí!-le grité enfrentándome a él sin miedo-por supuesto que me incumbe, ¡ella es mi madre!-_

_-Me importa si es tu madre o no-me amenazó en un tono tranquilo, eso significaba que luego no sería tan honesto-quítate.-_

_-Todas las veces que la vi con moratones y me decía que era por que se había caído, la creí-seguí enfrentándome a él y podía darme cuenta de como se oscurecía su mirada-¡tú la pegabas! ¡Eres un puto cobarde haciendo eso!-_

_-¡No me llames cobarde! ¡Y NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!-él me agarró del cuello de la camisa-¡no te eduqué para que me gritaras!-_

_-Tampoco para pegar a una mujer embarazada-no tenía miedo de él pero su media sonrisa me molestó tanto que no sabía que hacer._

_-¿Te refieres al embarazo de tu madre?-me soltó y volvió a sonreír-buenas noticias, no vas a tener una hermanita.-_

_-¿Cómo?-me sorprendí por sus palabras y miré a mi madre que lloraba más después de las horrendas palabras de aquel que para mí ya no era mi padre._

_De repente oí como alguien tumbaba la puerta. Al poco tiempo varios policía aparecieron, detuvieron a mi padre y se llevaron a mi madre para que le denunciara. Yo me fui con Tarble que estaba con un vecino, que fue quien llamó a la policía. Él aun estaba llorando, pero yo no podía consolarlo, mi madre había perdido al bebé que esperaba, una niña. Mientras que nosotros habíamos perdido a nuestra hermana._

Fin Flash Back.

Mi padre siempre la reprochó haber estado embarazada de una niña. Quería que todos sus hijos fuéramos varones. Desde que supo que iba a tener una hija se hizo más frío y distante. Yo fui testigo de los engaños hacia su esposa con otras mujeres, y jamás tuve el valor para confesárselo. Pensé que eso la dolería mucho.

Después de haber perdido a su hija, mi madre tuvo que estar mucho tiempo en terapia. Tarble también lo llevó mal, deseaba tener una hermana pequeña a la que proteger, y aunque cuando pasó eso él tenía cinco años, estaba seguro de que no pudo olvidar nada. Él se iba a venir a mi habitación para ceder la suya a la niña y a pesar de ello compartimos dormitorio. Tarble lo necesitaba y yo también, quería saber que él estaba cerca para protegerlo. Ser su referente era mi objetivo, y lo logré.

Pasaron las horas y al final sonó la campana, me iba a ir corriendo pero una voz me hizo parar.

**POV Bulma.**

Ya se acabaron las clases, deseaba salir y ver a Vegeta. Tenía ganas de cambiar, quería verle para que me ayudara. Salí corriendo y a la salida vi a Vegeta muy concentrado y andando muy deprisa. Sentía que se iba a ir solo, sin recordar que ahora tenía una acompañante.

-¡VEGETA!-le llamé mientras corría hacia él. Se paró y dio la vuelta para verme.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-¿Acaso lo olvidas?-le pregunté molesta-¡volvemos juntos!-

-Hoy no-me sorprendí con sus palabras-todavía no voy a pasar por casa.-

-Pero me dijiste que iríamos a tu casa para seguir hablando-noté en el rostro de Vegeta que se le había olvidado.

-Está bien-se dio media vuelta-pero primero debo ir a por Tarble.-

-¡Genial!-empecé a caminar a su lado-una cosa... ¿quién es Tarble?-

-Mi hermano-esto era cada vez más sorprendente, no sabía que él tuviera un hermano, supuse que debía ser pequeño si tenía que ir a buscarlo. Realmente le envidiaba, yo también quería tener un hermano o hermana.

-Me encantará conocerle.-

No me dijo nada, solo siguió andando así que yo le seguí. Caminaba rápido, parecía tener prisa o a lo mejor estaba preocupado, pues lo notaba en su rostro. No quería preguntarle porque a lo mejor le incomodaba tanto interrogatorio, además de que no obtendría respuesta así que para ello prefería permanecer en silencio.

Llegamos a un colegio, veíamos a muchas madres buscando sus hijos. De repente vi a un muchacho venir en nuestra dirección, se parecía algo a Vegeta, adiviné que era su hermano.

-¡Vegeta!-aquel niño parecía feliz de ver a su hermano, miré a Vegeta y quedé de piedra, estaba devolviendo la sonrisa al pequeño.

-Tarble, hoy madre no pudo venir a buscarte, tenía que hacer unas cosas-su hermano parecía feliz de ver a Vegeta así que no le dio importancia.

-Tranquilo, me gusta que vengas tú-la sonrisa de aquel niño era muy bonita, parecía muy amigable. Cambió la mirada de rumbo para verme a mí-¿quién es? ¿Tu novia?-

-¿Cómo?-me sonrojé al escuchar aquello.

-Claro que no ¿cómo piensas eso?-preguntó molesto su hermano, noté que él también estaba ruborizado-ella es una niña del instituto.-

-Pues no parece una niña-me miró de arriba abajo.

-Porque no lo soy-sonreí mientras le daba la mano-soy Bulma, solo soy amiga de tu hermano.-

-Es raro que mi hermano tenga una amiga-respondió estrechándome la mano.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no vayas diciendo cosas así-dijo Vegeta con un tono de enfadado y yo sonreí.

-Tranquilo, Tarble-le comenté al pequeño con humor y luego le guiñé un ojo a Vegeta-yo jamás me fijaría en él.-

-¡Ni yo en ti!-dijo con el rostro rojo y con un tono molesto. Empezó a andar mientras que Tarble y yo reíamos, nos miró un momento-¿venís?-

Empezamos a andar detrás de él. Cada vez estaba más convencida, mientras Vegeta estuviera ayudándome yo podría estar tranquila. Me sentía bien a su lado, podría decir que estaba protegida. Miraba a mi alrededor, las hojas en los árboles estaban empezando a aparecer. Estaba segura que aquella primavera me marcaría para siempre, sobre todo si Vegeta seguía a mi lado, caminando en silencio mientras pensábamos que decirnos cuando tuviéramos que mirarnos.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Lo del padre de Vegeta sucedió antes de que él robara a su madre, por si tenían duda. Igualmente esto se comentará más adelante.**

**Gracias por haber entendido mi situación, todo el mundo sabe lo importante que son los exámenes (sobre todo cuando es tu último año). Pero mientras tenga un hueco libre escribiré un capítulo más!**

**Gracias por haber leído y dejado review! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	6. ¿Un error?

**Aquí os dejo con el capítulo 6! Espero que os guste :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 6. ¿Un error?

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Vegeta quedé sorprendida porque era enorme. Sus padres debían tener muchísimo dinero. Intenté no aparentar mucha sorpresa, pero cierto era que no podía aguantarlo, no me esperaba que él viviera en una casa tan grane.

Él abrió la puerta de la casa, entramos y seguí mirando desde dentro, era precioso. Vi que dejaban las mochilas en un rincón de la entrada así que les imité.

-Tarble-lo llamó Vegeta y el niño le miró-me parece que hay comida en la nevera, come si tienes hambre.-

-¿Vosotros no coméis?-preguntó el pequeño.

-No-respondí yo a Tarble-yo comeré en mi casa, solo voy a hacer un trabajo con tu hermano.-

-Vamos a ir al escritorio-mencionó Vegeta mirando a su hermano-no molestes.-

Vegeta me miró dándome a entender que quería que le siguiera. Empezó a caminar y yo fui tras él. Los pasillos de su casa eran muy largos, decorados con cuadros y en algún que otro rincón había un mueble con alguna foto. Él se paró delante de una puerta, la abrió y entró, yo le seguí hasta dentro. Era como una pequeña biblioteca, había muchos estantes con libros y luego en medio una mesa algo grande.

-Siéntate-me pidió Vegeta, yo obedecí y me senté frente mirando a la puerta.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?-pregunté mirando alrededor pues el lugar era muy bonito.

-Lo mejor sería empezar desde el principio-contestó cerrando la puerta.

-¿La primera vez que me dieron una pastilla?-

-No, eso no-él se sentó frente a mí y yo le miré a los ojos-empieza por lo que te llevo a ellas. Creo que tiene un nombre ¿no?-

-Lo tiene-asentí sin apartar la mirada de él-se llama Eve.-

-Entonces eso es el principio-Vegeta tenía encima de la mesa una libreta y estaba apuntando, aunque no había escrito mucho todavía-no te centres en esto. Empieza a hablar, sino no podré ayudarte.-

-Está bien-dije confiada, respiré hondo y empecé mi historia-todo comenzó cuando empecé el instituto, justo el primer día...

Flash Back.

_Por fin sabría como era el instituto, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo. Salía de mi casa ilusionada, me despedí de mi madre con una sonrisa. Enfrente de mi puerta estaba mi mejor amiga, Chi Chi. Me acerqué corriendo a ella y la abracé._

_-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte-dijo Chi Chi después de separarme de ella._

_-¡No nos vimos en todo el verano!-la contesté fingiendo enfado, luego sonreí-te eché mucho de menos.-_

_-Y yo a ti, Bulma-las dos comenzamos a andar al instituto._

_-¿No tienes ganas de comenzar el curso? Muero por ver como será-me sinceré mientras veía a mi amiga reír-es una pena que Lunch haya cambiado de ciudad.-_

_-Pero nos mandará postales-me contó ella._

_Íbamos__ hablando por el camino, sobre lo que pensábamos que nos iba a pasar aquel año en el instituto, cuando llegamos a aquel edificio enorme. El tiempo pasó volando y casi ni nos dimos cuenta. Cuando pasamos por una parte que no nos gustó nada. Había un grupo apoyado en los coches, eran tres chicas y cinco chicos. Ellas se nos quedaron mirando de arriba abajo, yo me fije en una en especial, parecía como si fuera la líder. Tenía el pelo largo color castaño, los ojos verdes claros y piel blanca como la nieve._

_-Las nuevas mocosas-oí decir a una de las chicas._

_-¿Mocosas?-preguntó un chico moreno que me miraba de arriba abajo-preciosa, ¿haces algo luego?-_

_-¿Qué?-me sorprendí un poco y miré a Chi Chi._

_Me quedé mirando a aquel chico, mi amiga me agarró de la muñeca y me apartó de ellos. Pensaba todo el rato en que parecía que le interesaba, pero no podía pensar en ello. Miré a Chi Chi que ya me había soltado, luego volví la mirada hacia atrás y vi a ese chico saludándome._

_-No son buenos, Bulma-me di la vuelta para ver a Chi Chi que parecía preocupada-no me han parecido que fueran buenas personas.-_

_-Son los populares-la respondí mientras miraba a aquella chica de pelo castaño-eso no significan que sean malas personas.-_

_-¿Has visto como nos miraban? ¡Nos desafiaban!-dijo ella con un tono molesto-Bulma, ellas son ese tipo de gente que debes pasar de largo sin mirarlas, ignorándolos.-_

_-Yo no lo creo-contestaba mientras me mordía el labio._

_Chi Chi parecía algo cabreada conmigo, no parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que pensaba. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar sin mí. No le di mucha importancia, así que seguí mi camino. _

_Llegué a un aula que parecía vacía, pero al fondo había un grupo de chicas. Eran las mismas que vi antes apoyadas en los coches. Se quedaron mirándome e intenté no hacerlas caso. Me senté al lado de una ventana y saqué mi móvil. Necesitaba entretenerme con algo para no pensar que esas chicas estaban detrás de mí. De repente noté como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, vi que se trataba de aquella chica de pelo castaño._

_-¡Hola!-me saludó con un sonrisa-soy Eve Winters, ¿quién eres tú?-_

_-Me llamo Bulma Briefs-la saludé dejando de lado mi móvil._

_-Nos hemos visto hoy, junto a los aparcamientos-asentí mirando a la chica-quería decirte que le has gustado mucho a mi amigo Yamcha.-_

_-¿Enserio?-sonreí un poco pero luego aparté la mirada-realmente creo que no es mi tipo.-_

_-¿Qué no es tu tipo?-ella me tomó del rostro obligándome a mirarla-si ese chico no es tu tipo entonces eres un bicho raro, y a mi no me parece que lo seas ¿verdad?-_

_-¡Claro que no soy ningún bicho raro!-me quejé apartándome un poco de ella._

_-Menudo carácter-rió ella y luego apuntó algo en un papel pequeño-¿sabes? Me caes bien, pensé que este año no iba a relacionarme con mocosos.-_

_-Pero si tu estás en el primer curso también-dudé un poco ante las palabras de Eve._

_-Estoy repitiendo el curso-dijo antes de darme aquel papel-este es mi número. Si quieres ser alguien y no un bicho raro... llámame.-_

_Eve se levantó y volvió con aquel grupo, que no tardaron en salir de la clase antes de que el profesor llegara. Miraba aquel papel, a mi nadie me dijo que ser alguien popular fuera importante, si no ser uno mismo. Pero esas frases eran las que decía mi madre, puede que a lo mejor ser conocida no significara que debía de dejar de ser Bulma. Me mordí un poco el labio inferior dudando de que hacer, deseaba conocer a personas nuevas y esa chica me pareció una buena persona, a diferencia de lo que Chi Chi me había dicho. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tan mal no podía ir, ¿qué tenía de malo salir un rato con otras personas que parecían ser divertidas? Al poco rato decidí..._

Fin Flash Back.

-La llamaste-dijo Vegeta después de haberle narrado como empezó todo. Yo solo pude asentir-dejaste de ser la misma.-

-Dejé de ser Bulma... dejé de ser aquella chica inocente que lo único que quería era tener unos amigos que me hicieran reír con un comentario absurdo... no con algo ilegal-contesté algo apenada-Eve con una frase consiguió que viera que ser alguien era mejor que nada.-

-Solo te hizo caso porque el idiota de Yamcha se fijo en ti-yo afirmé un poco molesta-pero dices que no era tu tipo. Él iba diciendo que era tu novio ¿de verdad dejabas que fuera diciendo eso de ti?.-

-Yamcha era el porque Eve estaba conmigo, yo estaba cómoda con su presencia, pensaba que era una amiga... no podía dejar de hablarme con él porque sería dejar de hablarme con ella-bufé algo incómoda-Yamcha nunca me interesó y nunca fui su pareja. Él solo lo dijo porque estuvimos juntos un rato, y pensaba que ya por un par de besos era suya.-

-¿Besos?-Vegeta alzó una ceja-¿solo eso? Creí que Eve te había pedido que hicieras algo con él.-

-Eh...-me sonrojé un poco ante las palabras de Vegeta, sabía que detrás de ellas había una pregunta. ¿Soy virgen?, pero yo tenía otra pregunta en mente. ¿Cómo había acabado hablando de eso con Vegeta?-pues... ¡no hice nada! ¿Pasa algo?-

-Pensé que Eve te había dicho que hacerlo era genial-miré a otra después de que Vegeta terminara de hablar.

-Claro que me lo dijo-le confirmé mientras jugaba con mi pelo-pero en eso ella no debía meterse, yo elijo, no Eve.-

-Al menos te quedaba dignidad-volví a mirarle.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-pregunté mientras veía una expresión de duda en el rostro de Vegeta-sabes cosas de Eve, Yamcha... ¡incluso como se siente una persona en esta situación!-

-Por supuesto que lo sé-me sorprendí con aquella afirmación tan rápida-no eres la única que pasó por algo así.-

Pensé detenidamente en las últimas palabras de Vegeta ¿acaso? ¡Él también pasó por lo mismo! Pero eso debía ser imposible... ¿Vegeta drogándose? Era tan estúpido pensar en algo así, pero a la vez sus palabras daban más a entender.

El silencio empezaba a ser tan tenso e incómodo, deseaba poder decir algo, pero ¿el qué? Yo no podía atreverme a preguntar a Vegeta si él había consumido drogas, ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntarle si él formó parte de la pandilla de Yamcha y compañía. De repente sus ojos negros se posaron en mí, sentía que me ahogaba en ellos. Ahora aquel lugar se volvió más tenso que antes. Lo único que podía oír era nuestras respiraciones, lo que sentía era mi corazón latir tan rápido que parecía que luchaba por salir de mi cuerpo y solo podía ver aquella mirada que peleaba con la mía. No sé por que, pero sentía que el espacio que nos separaba estaba siendo ocupado por él, hace un momento lo tenía frente a mi, ahora estaba a mi derecha aunque todavía algo retirado.

Con mi mirada recorría a Vegeta, su pelo oscuro en punta, su ceño fruncido, su mar oscuro que tenía de ojos, y al final me detuve en sus finos labios. Era como si deseara probarlos. Entonces de nuevo noté que aquel espacio se acortaba, lo miré un momento, él también observaba mis labios, y era él quien se acercaba a mí. Yo solo pude cerrar los ojos y esperar a tenerle cerca. No sabía lo que me pasaba, solo que deseaba aquello.

Un ruido vino de la entrada, abrí los ojos y Vegeta estaba apartado de mi. Miré a la puerta y vi a Tarble, me ruboricé un poco, ahora si que estaba incómoda.

-¡Tarble!-se quejó Vegeta mientras caminaba hacia él-te dije que no molestaras.-

-Lo siento, Vegeta-Tarble agachó la cabeza, yo solo deseaba que no hubiera visto nada-me olvidé un libro ayer aquí, venía a buscarlo.-

-La próxima vez llama antes de entrar-notaba en el tono de voz de Vegeta que estaba molesto.

-Sí... perdón-fue a un estante y se llevó un libro antes de salir miró a su hermano-por cierto, mamá a llamado, me dijo que iba a tardar un poco más.-

-Está bien-Tarble salió y Vegeta cerró la puerta.

-Eh... yo...-me levanté un poco incómoda-creo que debo irme.-

-Si-asintió él sin mirarme-hoy hemos empezado bien.-

-Cierto-vi como empezó a mirarme, otra vez no... no deseaba volver a pasar por aquello de nuevo-eh... me voy.-

Salí corriendo del escritorio y bajé las escaleras mientras pensaba en que hubiera pasado si su hermano no hubiera interrumpido. Antes de irme me despedí de Tarble, tomé mi mochila y me fui.

En medio del camino seguía pensando, me sentía tonta con aquella "conversación" del final. No sabía que decir o que hacer, y solo me limitaba ha comportarme como... ¿una niñata? Supongo que es lo que era, pero dejando aquel punto a un lado, que era lo que menos me interesaba, Vegeta estaba apunto de besarme. No podía leerle la mente, ni siquiera me dijo nada, pero era obvio. Sus labios estaban a un dedo de los míos, yo estaba lista, ni siquiera tenía en mente de que si ese beso hubiera llegado que era lo que hubiese sucedido después.

Me paré en medio de la calle, apreté mis puños y gruñí.

-Vegeta me está ayudando con mi problema-susurré para mí-no puedo pensar en él de esta manera. No me ayudaría en nada.-

Miré al cielo y solté un suspiró.

-Seguro que todo fue un error-luego miré al frente, la calle estaba vacía, al menos la gente no me veía hablar sola, sonreí ante aquel pensamiento-sí... un error.-

* * *

**Tarble interrumpió la escena... pero no os enfadéis con él (tampoco conmigo xD) solo es... ¿cuestión de tiempo? sí... tal vez... sí jaja **

**Bueno, volviendo a Arañando sombras para verte, ejem... comentario que se me paso 5 capítulos .. esta frase salió de un soneto de Blas de Otero, que lo leí en clase una vez y me enamoró esa frase. Así que decidí darle como título de un fic. Otra cosa más... ¡acabé los exámenes! todavía no me dieron la nota que saque en cada uno, pero me salieron bien :) Gracias a todos por haberlo comprendido!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el fic y como siempre os dejo con mi frase que ya se escribe sola xD. Gracias por haber leído y por haber mandado review! Sigan haciéndolo ;)**


	7. La custodia

**Aquí os dejo con el capítulo 7, he tenido unas complicaciones con él pero ya está, listo para leer! Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 7. La custodia.

Llegué a mi casa cuanto antes, debía hacer deberes y así retomar el curso que casi dejé pasar, además de una manera de olvidar por un momento a Vegeta. Cuando llegué me sorprendí al ver a mis padres sentados en el sofá mientras leían unos papeles. Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba nada esa imagen. Ellos levantaron la vista de aquellas hojas y me miraron. Mi madre sonrió falsamente mientras que mi padre lo intentaba malamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté mirando a mi padre mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Bulma, por favor-habló mi madre con calma-trata con más respeto a tu padre.-

-¿Mi padre?-volví la mirada a él-¿por qué has venido?-

-Bulma-se levantó del sofá pero no se movió, lo único que hacía era mantener la mirada en mí-estuve hablando con tu madre estos días...-

-Que extraño-le interrumpí con un tono frío.

-Por favor-dijo pidiéndome silencio y luego continuó hablando-Bulma, te lo diré directamente, creo que ese instituto no es para ti.-

-¿Qué?-le miré más molesta, no deseaba que lo que pasaba por mi cabeza fuera lo que él diría.

-Cuando acabes el curso vendrás a vivir conmigo-aquellas palabras que pasaban por mi cabeza las pronunció él, apreté con fuerza mis puños, estaba muy cabreada-tu madre me cederá tu custodia.-

-¡Y NO ME HAS DICHO NADA!-le grité a mi madre que estaba apenada, pero mi irá me cegaba. No podía pensar en lo que ella podría estar pasando-¡TODO EL TIEMPO HAS HABLADO CON ÉL A MIS ESPALDAS Y NO ME LO HAS DICHO!-

-Bulma, no la grites-dijo mi padre mientras me agarraba del brazo para que me calmara.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-me zafé de su agarré con brusquedad y los miré con odio-¡TÚ NUNCA TE PREOCUPASTE POR MÍ! ¡NO VENGAS DE BUEN PADRE AHORA PORQUE NO QUIERO NADA DE TI!-

-Lo mejor es que vengas a vivir conmigo...-

-¡NO!-gritaba mientras daba pasos hacia atrás-¡NO QUIERO VERTE, NI OÍRTE! ¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!-

-¡BULMA!-se levantó mi madre que estaba llorando-trata a tu padre con más respeto-

-¡ESTE HOMBRE NO ES NI SERÁ NUNCA MI PADRE!-dije mirando como él agachaba la cabeza y mi madre volvía a sentarse llorando-lo único que quiero es que se vaya lejos y no vuelva jamás ¡JAMÁS!-

Me di la vuelta y me encerré en mi habitación. Tiré la mochila a un lado y me tumbé en la cama, no podía dejar de llorar. Estaba molesta, él nunca se interesó en su hija, solo en su trabajo, nada más. De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber gritado a mi madre. No me sentía orgullosa de mis palabras, un padre era un padre, pero para mí poco lo fue él...

Flash Back.

_Tenía once años, estaba haciendo mi maleta para irme de vacaciones. En mi armario vi dos vestidos de verano, uno era azul claro y otro era blanco. Estaba dudando un poco, los tomé los dos y salí corriendo a la habitación de mi madre. Llamé a la puerta y oí se voz quebrada. Me extrañó un poco pero lo ignoré, entré con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver a mi madre quitándose un par de lágrimas, entonces descubrí por que era el tono de su voz._

_-Mamá-me acerqué a ella preocupada-¿estás bien?-_

_-Tranquila, cariño-sonrió falsamente, yo solamente intenté creerla, no quería recordarla aquello que la angustiaba para hacerla llorar nuevamente-Bulma...-_

_-Espera, antes de que digas algo-sonreí mientras le mostraba mis vestidos-¿cuál me llevo? El azul es muy bonito y es un buen color para el verano, pero el blanco también... lo que pasa es que soy muy blanca y puede que no vaya conmigo. ¡Pero en verano me pondré morena y me quedará muy bien!-_

_-Cariño-mi madre puso los dos vestidos encima de su cama, me agarró de las manos mientras se sentaba con su misma sonrisa falsa, luego siguió hablándome-papá no te va a llevar a la playa.-_

_-¿Qué?-pregunté sin creérmelo y luego sonreí-mamá, no estoy para bromas. Ya tengo la maleta hecha. ¿El azul o el blanco?-_

_-Que no, Bulma-acarició mi rostro del que se esfumó aquella sonrisa-a tu padre le ha salido un trabajo muy importante, no puede llevarte con él de vacaciones.-_

_-Pero... me lo prometió-empezaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas de mis ojos, intentando no llorar y esperando un rayo de esperanza._

_-Lo siento-esas palabras fulminaron aquel esperado rayo, agaché la cabeza y seguí llorando-¡pero me ha dicho que te llevará un fin de semana al pueblo! ¡Con lo que a ti te gusta ir ahí con los amigos que tienes!-_

_-¿Pueblo?-levanté la mirada aún con el rostro llorando-yo no quiero ir dos días al pueblo, quiero estar dos semanas en la playa... con papá...-_

_-Papá tiene que trabajar-podía ver en los ojos de mi madre el reproche, ella también estaba enfadada con mi padre, pero intentaba venderme la moto, hacerme creer que lo que estaba haciendo no era malo... aunque fuera una promesa-sabes que ahora hay muchos problemas y tu padre no puede renunciar a un trabajo, necesita el dinero para pagar la pensión y su hipoteca.-_

_-Eso lo sabía desde hace mucho y aún así me lo prometió-me separé de mi madre y me quité las lágrimas-me alegro de vivir contigo... mamá.-_

_Salí de su habitación y volví a la mía. No era la primera vez que mi padre me fallaba, pero está fue la que más me dolió. Él me lo prometió, y era una de esas promesas que me las hacía de noche, mientras mirábamos las estrellas comiéndonos un helado. Me miraba a los ojos mientras me decía que en sus vacaciones me llevaría a la playa, que estaríamos todas las noches comiéndonos un helado mientras nos cansábamos puntos brillantes en el cielo. _

Fin Flash Back.

Desde mi habitación podía oír a mis padres de nuevo discutir, no sabía bien de qué, pero menos el por qué. Estaban de acuerdo en que mi padre tendría mi custodia ¿o tal vez no? Puede que aquellos papeles que leían fueran una demanda en que mi padre exigía mi custodia. Seguro que se trataba de eso. Ahora sí que no podría aguantarlo, si me quedaba un minuto más saldría y le gritaría. Yo no podía salir sin cruzarme con ellos así que decidí lo más sencillo... escaparme. Salí por la ventana de mi habitación y me agaché cuando pasaba por la que daba al salón, para que mis padres no me vieran. Cuando pasé salí corriendo mientras sentía como el aire golpeaba mi cara, pero no hacían desaparecer mis pensamientos, ni mis lágrimas.

* * *

Toqué el timbre de la enorme casa a la que había llegado, el pequeño de la familia me abrió y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bulma!-dijo el mientras me miraba-¿estás cansada? Te veo agitada.-

-Vengo corriendo, Tarble-contesté mientras intentaba tomar aire con tranquilidad-¿está tu hermano?-

-Está estudiando-respondió mientras se echaba a un lado-pasa, por favor.-

-Gracias-sonreí ante la educación del niño mientras entraba en la casa-¿te importa decirme donde está? Es urgente, necesito verle.-

-Por supuesto-sonrió y me agarró de la mano-yo te llevo.-

-Te lo agradezco, Tarble-me guió hasta la habitación de Vegeta. Subimos las escaleras y la segunda puerta a la derecha se paró. El niño abrió y entró, yo estaba afuera y podía escuchar la conversación entre los dos hermanos.

-Vegeta-dijo la voz infantil de Tarble-tu novia está aquí, me ha dicho que necesita verte urgente.-

-¡Qué no es mi novia!-me sonrojé un poco y de repente me vino a la mente aquel "beso" que nunca llegó.

_-Mierda... me había olvidado de aquello_-pensé mientras me mordía el labio.

-Lárgate y dila que pase.-

-Vale... ¡pero no hagáis cosas raras, porque se lo diré a mamá!-

-_¿Cosas raras? ¡Menuda mente más sucia tiene para ser un niño todavía!-_pensaba mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

-¡TARBLE!-me reí y vi al pequeño salir de la habitación riendo.

-Puedes entrar-asentí aguantándome la risa y cuando pasé por su lado me susurró algo-le gustas... si no no te dejaría entrar.-

Me quedé mirando a Tarble sorprendida, aquellas palabras me atravesaron y solo me pude preguntar ¿le gusto a Vegeta? Intenté no hacerle caso, después de todo era un niño ¿no?

Entré a la habitación de Vegeta que estaba jugando con la consola, podía ver en la televisión una carrera de coches, suspiré por no reír.

-Me gusta tu manera de estudiar-él solo pausó la partida y me miró-necesito tu ayuda, Vegeta.-

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-preguntó en un tono molesto-mi consulta está cerrada.-

-¿No puedes abrirla para emergencias?-él apartó la mirada, yo miré alrededor mientras seguía hablando-mi padre quiere mi custodia... cuando acabe este año me quiere trasladar a otro instituto.-

-¿Tu padre?-él me miró y yo solo asentí.

-Creo que no te lo conté... mis padres están separados-de nuevo la mirada de Vegeta cambió de dirección-no me quiero ir de aquí... ¡y no quiero estar con él! ¡Le odio!-

-¿Por haber dejado a tu madre?-dijo de una manera burlona que me molestó mucho.

-¡Por haberme fallado!-Vegeta me miró molesto y yo peleaba con mi mirada-tú no sabes lo que es que tu padre hiciera promesas en vano y que yo me lo creyera como una tonta ¡así que no me hables de esa manera!-

-¿Piensas que el mundo se jode porque no cumpla sus palabras?-la voz de Vegeta era fría y eso me incomodaba-¿tú que vas a saber? ¿Has visto como tu padre le fue infiel a tu madre? ¿O como tu padre pegaba a tu madre y la insultaba? ¿Has oído alguna vez a un hermano preguntar por su padre y no poder decirle que se está pudriendo en la cárcel?-negué con la cabeza asustada mientras el tono calmado y frío de Vegeta golpeaba mi cabeza-por supuesto que no... ¡POR QUE SOLO ERES UNA CONSENTIDA!-

-Yo solo quería que me ayudarás-bajé la mirada y no pude evitar llorar-¡tu terapia es una mierda, Vegeta!-

-¿Eso crees?-él me tomó del rostro y me obligó a verle a los ojos-acabo de mostrarte que hay personas que tienen un padre horrible, uno al que tu padre no se comparará jamás.-

-¿Cómo el tuyo?-Vegeta me soltó y vi en sus ojos negros algo parecido a la tristeza.

-Tuve suerte, yo nunca conocí a mi padre-sabía que todas aquellas preguntas hacían referente al padre de Vegeta, aunque se excusara, él nunca me diría que era cierto. Seguro que para él estaba muerto y por eso él decía que jamás lo conoció, él estaría avergonzado de su padre si se atrevió a hacer todo aquello.

-Perdona si vine solo a molestarte-dijo mirando a otro lado-mi padre se presentó en casa y me dijo que me cambiaría de instituto y que mi custodia pasaría a ser de él... no era una buena noticia así que me angustié y empecé a gritarle.-

-Todo tiene solución-volví la mirada a él, sonreí porque entonces me di cuenta, Vegeta era mi rayo de esperanza-tienes hasta el final del curso para que te cambié de instituto, tiempo suficiente para demostrarle que has cambiado contigo misma y sobre todo con tus padres.-

-Es posible-susurré mientras sonreía. Me acerqué a él y le abracé sin pedirle permiso-¡gracias, Vegeta!-

En vez de empujarme, él rodeó mi cintura, entonces aquel abrazó, que para mí era un poco incómodo al principio pues pensé que le molestaría, hizo que pudiera aferrarme más a él con más comodidad, me sentía muy protegida y me gustaba esa seguridad, era lo que más necesitaba ahora.

Después nos separamos y yo no tuve el valor de mirarle, no sé porque. Al final decidí hablar y llamar su atención.

-Será mejor que vuelva a casa-le miré y él también me observó-me escapé por la ventana y si no vuelvo antes de que anochezca seguro que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que me fui.-

-Te acompaño a la puerta-sonreí mientras salía de la habitación y Vegeta detrás de mí.

Bajamos por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada, él abrió la puerta y antes de irme le miré.

-Me estás ayudando mucho, Vegeta-le dije antes de irme-podrías trabajar en esto.-

-No creo que sea mi vocación-sonreí y me di cuenta que él hizo lo mismo.

-Nos vemos mañana-él asintió y yo salí de la entrada al umbral sin parar de mirarle-gracias por todo.-

-Solo hago lo que creo que está bien-sus palabras me interesaron mucho, excepto por una palabra.

-¿Lo que crees? ¿O lo que sabes?-él apartó la mirada-yo también puedo ayudarte... si necesitas desahogarte.-

-Yo no hablo de mí-él me miró con indiferencia.

-Estoy segura de que yo seré la primera en oírte hablar como tu me oyes a mí-le guiñé un ojo y me fui.

Por el camino pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Vegeta, me daba cuenta que deseaba saber de él, parecía que a pesar de tener dinero no era distinto a los demás. Tenía problemas, puede que de los peores, pero él parecía haberlos superado, aunque para mí eso se podía superar de la mejor manera, hablando con alguien de ello, como yo estaba haciendo ahora. Estaba segura de que él callaba muchas cosas, solo esperaba que tuviera confianza y acabara contándomelo en algún momento.

* * *

**Vegeta está empezando a tener confianza con Bulma ¿no creéis? Y tanta miradita... Bueno, será mejor que no siga escribiendo nada más que si no se me va la historia xD**

**Os agradezco que leáis, y que mandéis reviews, cada vez que los leo me emocionó (no voy a llorar... no ahora xD), sois los mejores leectores que se pueden tener! seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;) (creo que me voy a hacer una camiseta con esta frase jajaja)  
**


	8. Un amigo que lo compartió todo

**Este capítulo está narrado por Vegeta. Conoceremos un poco más lo que también sufrió con su adicción, y como es su relación con su hermano y con su aimgo, Aidan (C-17). También comentará sobre Bulma ¿qué pensará de ella?**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 8. Un amigo que lo compartió todo.

Cuando finalmente me quedé solo con mi hermano en la casa decidí ir a verle. Estaba en el escritorio haciendo los deberes, cuando entré me miró un momento y me sonrió. Se parecía mucho a mi madre cuando sonreía. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Me fije en que estaba dando inglés y que estaba muy concentrado.

-¿Tienes examen?-pregunté y él me miró.

-No, pero la profesora nos mandó muchos deberes-contestó un poco molesto-porque un niño estaba haciendo el tonto nos castigó a todos poniéndonos muchos ejercicios.-

-Esa profesora la tuve yo cuando iba a tu curso-miré los apuntes de Tarble, era muy limpio y ordenado-me hacía lo mismo.-

-Es muy mala-empezó a reírse y luego me miró con seriedad-Vegeta, ¿tú me puedes ayudar?-

-¿Ayudar?-pregunté y luego volví a ver su cuaderno-¿qué problema tienes? Tú siempre has aprobado inglés sin mi ayuda.-

-No, no-negó haciendo que volviera a verle, estaba muy serio-con algo personal... del colegio.-

-¿Qué pasa?-fruncí el ceño-¿acaso te has peleado con alguien?-

-No es eso... solo quiero un consejo de una persona mayor-me quedé dudando un poco, yo ni siquiera tenía 18 años, supuse que se refería porque era el único hombre con el que hablar-tú... ¿como le dijiste a tu novia que lo fuera?-

-Tarble-suspiré llevándome la mano a la frente-esa mocosa no es mi novia.-

-Bueno... ¡imagínate que te gusta!-alcé una ceja, no entendía a mi hermano para nada-y la vas a decir que la quieres... ¿qué la dirías?-

-Yo no digo esas cosas-respondí molesto-eso es para niñatos.-

-¿Enserio?-noté a mi hermano como desilusionado.

-Tarble-él me miró triste-¿qué te pasa? No sé que tiene que ver esa mocosa con esto.-

-Nada, solo era un ejemplo-contestó él-es que...-

-¿Es que qué?-

-Me... me...-mi hermano estaba ruborizado y yo estaba mirándole impaciente esperando una respuesta-¡me gusta una niña de mi clase, Vegeta!-

-¿Una niña?-intenté aguantarme la risa y mantener la compostura-pero si sólo tienes nueve años, Tarble.-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-preguntó intrigado.

-Tiene que ver en que eres un niño todavía-contesté un poco molesto.

-Pensé que las edades no importaban.-

-Eso es cuando hay una gran diferencia de edad y sobre todo cuando no eres un mocoso-luego resoplé-¿qué hago yo hablándote de estas cosas?-

-Porque eres el mejor hermano del mundo-aparté la mirada de él... ya volvía hacer su juego de siempre-y como eres el mejor de todos debes saber sobre muchas cosas de estas... ¡y seguro que me las puedes contar!-

-Para eso esta nuestra madre-intentaba no caer en su juego de "eres el mejor hermano del mundo" que lo solía decir para que cediera y acabara comentándole, pero no, no de mujeres, menos de niñas-ahora deja de pensar en esas tonterías y sigue con tus deberes si mañana no quieres que tu profesora te ponga el doble.-

-Vaaale-dijo resignado y yo salí de la sala.

Cuando iba hacia mi habitación oí el timbre de la puerta. Bajé las escaleras hasta la entrada y abrí para ver quien era. Se trataba de Aidan (C-17), no recordaba haber quedado con él en mi casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté mirándole de arriba abajo, en la mano llevaba algo que no podía ver bien.

-¿Así saludas a tus amigos? ¡Invítame a pasar como es debido, Vegeta!-dijo con humor, aunque yo no le veía la gracia por ningún lado.

-¿Es debido ordenarme que te invite a pasar?-dije con un tono en forma de burla.

-No seas idiota-se cruzó de brazos-he traído un nuevo juego para entretenernos.-

-Deja el juego y vete-Aidan entró sin permiso e hizo como que se reía irónicamente ante mi comentario-ahora fuera de bromas. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi mejor amigo?-bostecé de mentira como si me aburriera-está bien... hoy te vi salir con la niña esa. La que iba con aquellas malcriadas.-

-Interesante-ignoré las palabras de Aidan.

-No me jodas, Vegeta-le miré y estaba serio-tú te has acostado con ella ¿verdad?-

-A mi no me interesan las niñas-dije subiendo las escaleras y él me siguió-no tengo intención de acostarme con ella.-

-Sigo pensando que me vacilas-entramos a la habitación y él se sentó en la cama mientras me daba el juego-esa niña no esta tan mal, ¿no serías tan tonto de decirla que no?-

-Entonces insúltame-le dije mientras ponía el juego-Aidan, no soy como tú. No voy detrás de las faldas de unas mocosas.-

-Eso es cierto-rió él mientras le pasaba un mando de la consola y me sentaba también en la cama-pero el grupo de Eve no está nada mal, y esa niña no es distinta. Yo hubiera sido tú y ahora mismo estaría con la camisa del revés, la cremallera bajada, sin sábanas y con las ventanas abiertas.-

-¿Enserio eres tan patoso de no ponerte bien la camisa y de no subirte la cremallera de los pantalones?-pregunté burlándome. Él sólo me miró mal-te lo repito, no me interesa.-

-¿Entonces que hacías con ella al salir del instituto? Y no me vale eso de que te has hecho niñera-intenté ignorarle mientras esperaba a que se cargara el juego-Vegeta, no hagas como que no estoy.-

-Joder-lo miré enfadado-la ayudo a superar su puta adicción ¿te vale eso o te lo escribo?-

-¿La ayudas con lo de las drogas?-se quedó mirándome y yo asentí-¿lo está pasando mal?-

-¿Tú que crees? Aunque a comparación a como estábamos nosotros lo suyo es menos-contesté mientras tiraba el mando encima de la almohada, no parecía que fuéramos a jugar.

-Lo recuerdo... lo pasamos fatal-mencionó un poco molesto, él sabía tanto como yo lo que era ese mundo-menos mal que nos apartamos de esa gente. Aunque pensé que los preferías a ellos antes que a mí, Vegeta.-

-No te pongas romántico-él empezó a reír, pero luego yo me puse más serio-prefiero olvidar todo eso, Aidan. No sabes como desearía volver atrás y darle una patada al idiota de James y que se metiera sus pastillas por la nariz-suspiré mientras me llevaba las manos a la frente, estaba un poco angustiado. Odiaba recordar mi pasado.

-Lo que haces está bien-él se levantó de la cama-pero Vegeta a esa chica la han comido el cerebro. Eve la habrá envenenado diciéndola lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, cuando es al contrario.-

-No-contesté rápidamente pues recordé cuando me dijo ella que nunca hizo nada con el insecto de Yamcha-ahí cosas en las que puede decir basta.-

-Si tú lo dices-de repente su tono cambió a uno más animado-pero si no piensas hacer nada... ¿me das su número?-

-Hasta mañana, Aidan-le abrí la puerta de la habitación invitándole a que se marchara mientras él iba sonriendo.

-No te me vayas a enamorar ¿eh?-siguió burlándose mientras salía del cuarto.

-Que sueñes con ratas-me despedí burlándome y él empezó a reír, cosa habitual en él.

-Y tú no sueñes con guarradas, y no se te ocurra llamarla por la noche, parecerás un pervertido-le cerré la puerta en las narices.

Aidan era una de las personas que más me ayudó con lo mío, porque también fue víctima. Él salió de la adicción cinco meses antes que yo y me decía que tenía que escapar. Yo solo me reí en su cara pero cuando me vi en la calle, cuando nadie me dio un hogar solo fui a donde Raditz y su hermano, que me dieron una habitación, una cama y comida. No tenía valor a ver a Aidan, pero finalmente decidí ir hablar con él. En vez de insultarme me dijo que me ayudaría, entonces podía decir sin problemas que era mi mejor amigo. Es cierto que tengo confianza con él, pero no siempre le cuento todo. Con lo que siempre estuvo obsesionado fue con las mujeres. Sobre todo con una.

Flash Back.

_Lo único que recuerdo del lugar donde estaba era un sofá amplio de color azul oscuro. Estaba mareado y tenía la frente apoyada en la palma de mi mano, todo me daba vueltas. Miré a la derecha y al otro lado del sofá se encontraba Aidan, con una botella de cristal llena de ron. Bebía como si fuera agua y podía ver que estaba casi tan mareado como yo, con los ojos rojos. De repente una chica se sentó encima de él, pegando su frente contra la de mi amigo. Ella se llamaba Lena, tenía el pelo rubio hasta la cintura y los ojos verdes, era la mejor amiga de Eve, y la que más le gustaba a Aidan._

_-Aidan-oí como nombraba a mi amigo-vamos a divertirnos.-_

_Mi amigo sonrió y empezó a acariciarla por las caderas hasta meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros de los pequeños pantalones de Lena. Sacó una pequeña bolsa llena de pastillas de distintos colores. Sacó una y se puso en la lengua de la chica que se la tragó enseguida. Empezaron a besarse como dos salvajes y yo intenté levantarme, estaba claro que sobraba. Cuando lo logré les miré, mi amigo la estaba desnudando, Lena se encontraba en sujetador._

_-Yo... yo me voy-dije con dificultad mientras intentaba no reírme-os... os dejo solos...-_

_-Espera, Vegeta-Lena me agarró de la mano, me tumbó de nuevo en el sofá solo que pegado a Aidan y me dio una de las pastillas de la bolsa-toma.-_

_-Solo una... ¿eh?-la tomé y me la tragué enseguida-ahora... ahora si que... que me voy.-_

_-Quédate-dijo ella sonriendo intentando que no me levantara. De repente me besó, no lo había visto venir y yo en vez de apartarla lo seguí. Sentía como me besaba con necesidad, al final la aparte porque estaba notando como intentaba meter la lengua en mi boca. Cuando nos separamos sonrió de nuevo-podemos divertirnos los tres.-_

_-¿Con Ve... Vegeta?-preguntó borracho Aidan-con una... una chica sí... pero no con... con un tío, Lena.-_

_-Será divertido-dijo poniéndose entre los dos. Vi como cada mano de ella recorría el cuerpo de Aidan y del mío hasta dentro de nuestros pantalones-¿no creéis?-_

_-Tú... tú-le señalé a Aidan que me miró con aquellos ojos rojos, no sabía si estaba molesto o apunto de caerse dormido-no me... me mires... ¿eh?-_

_-Ni tú... tampoco a mí-me señaló con el dedo-yo... yo solo lo hago... por ella...-_

_-Que buenos chicos-sonrió Lena que saco las manos de nuestros pantalones._

_Aidan sonrió como un tonto mientras yo me quitaba la camisa, vi que Lena empezó a besarle el cuello. Yo no estaba en mis mejores momentos para darme cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía nada de divertido. Y que a pesar de que al día siguiente no me arrepentí, si lo hice cuando me recuperé de mi adicción._

Fin Flash Back.

Tumbado en la cama miraba al techo, recordaba aquella escena un poco borrosa. Alguien quería que no me olvidara de ella. La última vez que vi a Lena, Eve la estaba arrancando todos los pelos de la cabeza. Esa chica siempre iba detrás de mí y le molestó que su mejor amiga acostara conmigo. Aidan en cambio no parecía molesto, él estaba borracho y yo drogado, no sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo. Él se molestó más por Lena, le gustaba, me lo decía, pero no deseaba compartirla. Ella no quería estar solo con un chico, y Aidan se dio cuenta enseguida.

Miré a la pantalla de la televisión, aún estaba puesto el juego. Suspiré y miré por todas partes. Vi en la mesilla al lado de mi cama un pequeño cuaderno. Me senté mientras lo agarraba y vi que se trataba de donde apuntaba todo lo que me decía aquella niña. Esa mocosa...

Flash Back.

_Estaba con aquella niña de pelo azul en el escritorio. Acabábamos de haber hablado un poco sobre como conoció a Eve. Después de unas palabras se hizo el silencio, que empezaba a ser tenso e incómodo. Ella me miraba, como si quisiera seguir hablando pero parecía que no podía. No pude evitar mirarla a sus ojos azules, me llamaban la atención, se podían leer con tanta claridad en ellos. Ella también me mantenía la mirada y eso hizo que siguiera siendo una situación incómoda. De repente, mirándola me dieron ganas de seguir explorando más sus ojos, así que me acerqué un poco más a ella poniéndome a su derecha._

_Podía ver que me exploraba, yo me limité a imitarla. Ella miraba mi cabello azabache y yo el suyo celeste, observaba mi ceño fruncido y yo su mirada curiosa, se fijaba en mis ojos negros y yo en los suyos azules, y finalmente se detuvo en mis labios, yo hice igual. Miré sus labios que tenían una capa de brillo que los hacían apetecibles. Incitaban a probarlos. No sé como pero seguí avanzando hacia ella, sin poder poner una señal para detenerme. La miré un momento y estaba cerrando los ojos lentamente, yo hice lo mismo y me fui acercando para al final poder probar aquellos labios. Estaba seguro de que no estaba loco, pero no podía parar, lo necesitaba._

_El ruido de la puerta hizo que me separará corriendo de ella, abrí los ojos y miré a ver quien había abierto e interrumpido. Fue Tarble, me molestó por lo que hizo, pero también se lo agradecí... no deseaba arrepentirme más tarde de lo que iba a suceder._

Fin Flash Back_._

Volví a poner la libreta encima de la mesilla y me crucé de brazos.

-Maldito Aidan-dije molesto-ya me ha comido la cabeza con sus tonterías.-

* * *

**Ya sabemos un poco más de Vegeta, ¿se lo dirá a Bulma? Ya veremos en las continuaciones...**

**Os agradezco a todos por los reviews, me alegra que os guste el fic. Me sorprendió, que por ejemplo, me dijeran que esta historia a Xakura N la tenía obsesionada jaja no sé si alegrarme. Pero realmente me alegro que te guste. ¿Vegeta cuidando de su hermano? Vegeta es como el padre de Tarble, cuando pasó lo de su madre y su padre él le pidió al pequeño que no entrara a la casa por su bien. Él quiere a su hermano, y sí... intentó ponerle como un encanto de niño (con sus momentos menos inesperados... como todo niño xD) ¿Poco a poco el amor? Ya hemos visto que poco a poco Vegeta siente algo, Bulma como que igual ¿no? jajaja Y una de los reviews, Alba, que agradezco que comentes siempre jaja, soy de la capital, Madrid :)**

**Sigan leyendo y mandando review! No se desconecten )**


	9. El primero de todos

**Otro capítulo desde el punto de vista de Vegeta. Espero que os guste y lo disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 9. El primero de todos.

Estaba en el salón con mi hermano viendo la tele. Él quería ver una película y yo decidí verla con él, no sabía que hacer después de la visita de Aidan. Nos sentamos en el sofá y empezamos a verla. Miré la hora y eran las seis y media de la tarde. Pensaba en dónde se encontraba mi madre, hacía mucho que estaba en la comisaría y eso era para preocuparse. Como si me leyera la mente oí la puerta de casa abrirse, tanto Tarble como yo miramos a la entrada del salón esperando que nuestra madre pasara.

Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y en menos de un minuto mi madre entró en el salón. Tarble se levantó del sofá y fue corriendo a abrazarla.

-¡Mamá!-dijo con un tono alegre-pensaba que ya no venías.-

-No tenías que preocuparte, cariño, tú madre está aquí-escuché la dulce voz de mi madre mientras acariciaba el rostro de Tarble-y te he traído una cosa.-

-¿Una sorpresa?-preguntó emocionado, mi madre sacó una pequeña bolsa y se la dio. Tarble sacó algo que estaba envuelto en papel de regalo, lo rompió y de repente su sonrisa se hizo más grande-¡Guao! ¡Es el juego que quería!-

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó ella y mi hermano asintió.

-¡Mucho! ¡Te quiero, mami!-Tarble la abrazó con fuerza, después se separó y vino corriendo hacia mí-¿has visto, Vegeta? ¡Tengo un juego nuevo!-

-Genial, Tarble-contesté mientras me levantaba del sofá-luego si quieres los probamos.-

-¡Sí!-dijo muy animado.

-Vegeta-miré a mi madre que estaba sonriendo-ven a la cocina, tengo que contarte algo.-

Seguí a mi madre hasta la cocina, parecía estar contenta. Cuando salí del salón mi madre se llevó una bolsa que estaba apoyada al lado de la puerta. Cuando llegamos la dejó encima de una mesa y me sonrió.

-Tampoco me olvidé de ti-abrí la bolsa y me encontré una pelota de baloncesto-la que tenías está muy vieja. Espero que te guste.-

-¿Por qué?-pregunté volviendo a dejar la pelota dentro de la bolsa.

-Hay que celebrarlo, Vegeta-sonrió ella, yo no entendía nada-tu padre seguirá cumpliendo su condena.-

-¿No le han dado la condicional?-ella negó, eso me alivió-pero algún día tendrá que salir.-

-Quedan dos años para eso-mi madre se acercó a mí-pero me han dicho algo horrible.-

-¿El qué?-la miré interesado mientras ella se echaba en un vaso un poco de agua.

-Ha mandado a un abogado para ir preparando durante estos dos años todos los papeles para tener a Tarble-apreté fuerte mis puños mientras la veía beber.

-Eso no puede ser-dije molesto y ella dejó el vaso mientras me miraba-¡Tarble ni siquiera sabe que él está en la cárcel!-

-Vegeta-noté el roce de mi madre tocando mi rostro-¿de verdad crees que tiene posibilidad de conseguirlo? El único padre para Tarble eres tú, no se separará jamás de ti.-

-Pero yo no debería ser para él como su padre... ¡si no como su hermano mayor! Lo que realmente soy-me separé de mi madre-voy a salir.-

Mi madre me dijo algo pero no la pude oír porque salí corriendo. Antes de irme tome dinero que tenía en una chaqueta y salí a la calle. Cuando vi un taxi lo paré y le di una dirección. Estaba todavía molesto y colérico, mi padre quería la custodia de un niño que malamente se acordaba de él.

Llegué a un edificio enorme y gris, le di el dinero al taxista y me bajé. En la entrada ponía "Cárcel de la Ciudad del Oeste". Miré el reloj y eran las siete y media, por lo que ponía los horarios de visita finalizaban a las nueve. Entré y me dirigí donde me indicaban los carteles, un guardia me paró.

-¿Vienes a hacer visita a un preso?-asentí y él me miró de arriba abajo-¿eres mayor de edad?-

-No-contesté y él me siguió mirando.

-Debes ser hijo de Vegeta... ese tipo solo recibe visitas de su abogado-empecé a molestarme-no debería dejarte entrar... pero ese hombre me da algo de pena. Querrá saber de su familia.-

Me mandó que lo siguiera y me metió en una sala donde habían cinco personas más. Me pidió que me sentará frente a un cristal, que se veía la sala en la que se sentaban los presos, y al lado un teléfono para hablar con la otra persona.

-Ahora llamaremos a Vegeta-me dijo el guardia que había dado la orden antes de entrar en la sala.

Esperé un momento, no sabía como enfrentarme a ese hombre. No quería gritar ni amenazar, pero no sabía si podría controlarme. Vi como la puerta de la sala de los presos salía un hombre con el pelo en forma de llama color azabache, ojos negros y fríos, una barba y vestido de azul oscuro, aunque me molestara reconocerlo era cierto, me parecía a él, solo que yo no tenía tenía arrugas en la cara y en las manos.

Él tomó el teléfono y yo hice lo mismo, aunque realmente no lo deseaba, pero si quería hablar con él debía escuchar su venenosa voz.

-Vegeta-escuché como me nombraba-cuánto tiempo sin verte, hijo mío.-

-Cuatro años-contesté frío.

-Ya era hora de que alguien de mi familia viniera a hacer una visita al padre-dijo con humor.

-Te dejaré dos cosas claras, Vegeta-empecé a decirle y vi como se molestó al llamarle por su nombre, parecía muy sorprendió-yo no vengo a visitarte y mucho menos eres tú mi padre.-

-Veo que sigues resentido.-

-¿Resentido?-sonreí de medio lado mientras apretaba mis puños para aguantar mi cólera-perdona si no vine a darte la enhorabuena por todo lo que has hecho.-

-Veo que te has hecho un mocoso insoportable-frunció el ceño.

-Seré insoportable pero no seré un cobarde como tú-le señalé con rabia.

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras cobarde, debes respetarme porque te recuerdo que soy tu padre-noté en su tono de voz la misma rabia que por mi sangre corría.

-Y yo también te dije y te recuerdo que tú no eres mi padre-le contesté de mala manera-¡al igual que no eres el padre de Tarble!-

-Seguro que la estúpida de tu madre ya te dijo lo de mi abogado-podía notar como jugaba con mi mente, sus palabras hacían hervir mi sangre.

-Primero, tú no te llevarás a Tarble, él piensa que te largaste para siempre. Es mejor que saber que estás en la cárcel por lo que le hiciste a su madre-ahora era yo quien le provocaba-y segundo, a mi madre la respetas. ¡Ella no es como tú!-

-Si fuera como yo ya te hubiera dado un buen golpe, créeme-dijo intentando provocarme a mí.

-Tú siempre con eso-le miré desafiante-¿de verdad piensas que ella sería capaz de pegar a sus hijos? Ella da la vida por ellos no los pega. Tú en cambio la tratabas como si fuera tu esclava y te atreviste a acabar con la vida de tu hija.-

-Esa niña no era mi hija-fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras-tú madre me engañaba con otro hombre, esa niña no era mía.-

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIRLO!-me levanté de la silla mientras apretaba fuerte la mano en la que agarraba el teléfono y con la otra daba puñetazos al cristal, viendo su mirada indiferente y sonrisa burlona-¡ELLA NO ES COMO TÚ! ¡TÚ ERAS EL QUE LA ENGAÑABA!-

-Será mejor que bajes la voz, Vegeta-dijo con aquel tono tranquilo-estás llamando la atención.-

-¡ME DA IGUAL!-el guardia que tenía detrás intentaba que me separara del cristal-¡MUÉRETE ENTRE BARROTES! ¡PÚDRETE EN TU MIERDA DE TECHO!-

-¡YA BASTA!-aquel guardia consiguió separarme y sacarme de la sala-vuelve a tu casa.-

Lo miré con odio y me largué, estaba muy molesto. No podía soportarlo, él siempre quería un niño y por no admitir que la niña que llevaba mi madre hacía tiempo era capaz de decir que no era suya. Ponerla a ella como una cualquiera y que él fuera el traicionado, cuando yo una vez fui testigo de sus diversas infidelidades.

Caminé hasta un parque y me senté en un banco, eran las ocho y media y empezaba a hacer frío. Ya era de noche y podía ver luces de algunas casas encendidas. Siempre me he preguntado si detrás de esas ventanas había una familia parecida a la mía. Suspiré agotado, estaba cansado después de aquella escena que monté. Miré mi móvil y tenía algunas llamadas perdidas de mi madre. Ya debía volver a casa si no se preocuparía más.

-¡Vegeta!-oí mi nombre en una voz femenina, miré a mi izquierda y vi a esa mocosa corriendo hacia mí cargada con una bolsa-¡Hola, Vegeta!-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté levantándome del banco.

-Vengo de comprar-sonrió dulcemente, no parecía la misma que yo había conocido.

-Es muy tarde para eso ¿no?-alcé un ceja y ella asintió.

-Es que las tiendas están retiradas de donde yo vivo-suspiró ella-estaba caminando y cuando miré hacia aquí te vi. ¿Por qué estás en el parque?-

-Por nada que te importe-contesté mirando a otro lado.

-Nunca cambias ¿eh?-dijo con humor-bueno, será mejor que me vaya.-

-Espera-ella se dio la vuelta-eh... tu calle a estas horas puede ser peligrosa.-

-Un poco sí-asintió ella-¿me acompañas?-

-Hmp-empecé a caminar y ella se puso a mi lado.

-Gracias, Vegeta-dijo ella que enredó su brazo en el mío y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté mirando como se acomodaba, no quería apartarla porque parecía que quería sentirse protegida y era lo que a mi mejor se me daba hacer.

-Si te molesto me lo dices-miré al frente sin decir nada-me estás ayudando mucho Vegeta.

-Tampoco llevamos tanto tiempo.-

-Lo sé-dijo riendo-pero hoy me disculpé con mis padres cuando volví de tu casa. Y el próximo fin de semana me iré con mi padre a su casa.-

Por el camino seguimos hablando, o más bien siguió hablando ella. Cuando llegamos a su casa casi eran las nueves, ella se soltó de mi brazo y me miró. Juraría ver algo que no vi antes en ella, sus ojos brillaban.

-Adiós, Vegeta-se acercó a mi, parecía acercarse a mi oído, gire mi cabeza y sus labios se posaron en los míos. Corriendo ambos nos separamos. Ella agachó la cabeza-lo... lo siento... Que... quería darte un beso en la mejilla... per... perdón.-

La miré y estaba con la mirada en el suelo, por dos segundos noté el roce de sus labios. No sé porque, pero ahora era como si ya no pudiera controlar mi cuerpo. La agarré de la muñeca derecha y la tiré hacia mí, posé mi otra mano en su cintura y la besé. Ella parecía aturdida, pero en un momento oí la bolsa que llevaba impactar contra el suelo y su mano posada en mi pecho mientras arrugaba mi camisa. Correspondió el beso y se notaba que parecía desesperada, como si lo esperara. Sus labios desprendía calidez, aquel beso intenso hacía que me olvidara de todas las preocupaciones anteriores. No tardamos en separarnos los dos, ella lo primero que hizo fue ocultar su rostro en mi pecho. Yo solo me preguntaba por qué lo tuve que hacer.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Aquí esta el primer... segundo... DOS besos jajaja Poco a poco va pasando... esperemos que no se arrepientan ninguno de los dos. Y si alguien tiene duda os digo que Bulma no esta llorando en el pecho de Vegeta ¿eh?**

**Gracias a todos por leer y haber dejado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	10. Confianza

**Capítulo desde el punto de vista de Bulma. Espero que os guste, porque aquí vamos a ver como empieza a haber algo importante entre nuestros personajes. **

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 10. Confianza.

Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente en cuestión de segundos. Pasaban como estrellas fugaces en el cielo de mi cabeza y tan solo recordarlo hacía que me hundiera en un mar placentero.

Flash Back.

_Sus labios estaban posados en los míos, unidos en un beso en el que intercambiábamos el calor y la desesperación. Sentía mis mejillas enrojecer mientras notaba como hacía presión en mi cintura atrayéndome más a él. Yo solo podía limitarme a arrugar su camisa con mi mano izquierda mientras continuaba con aquel beso. Nos separamos poco a poco y no pude evitarlo, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho ardiente. Él me tenía agarrado de una muñeca derecha, que libero después de separarnos. Al final retrocedí un poco para verle a los ojos. No sabía que decirle y él parecía estar en la misma situación. En ese momento sonó su móvil, le había llegado un mensaje y empezó a leerlo._

_-Supongo-comencé a decir y él me miró-ya es algo tarde.-_

_-Debo irme a casa-dijo él guardando su móvil._

_-Yo también-sonreí un poco incómoda-mañana... ¿seguimos con la terapia?-_

_-Por supuesto-suspiré aliviada, pensé que a lo mejor después de ese beso no seguiría ayudándome._

_-Será mejor que entre a casa-mencioné mientras me despedía con la mano-hasta mañana, Vegeta.-_

_Él no me contestó, solo se despidió con una mirada, que no parecía ni fría ni cálida. Me di la vuelta y entré a mi casa. Aún sentía el dulce sabor sus labios en los míos, su calor mezclándose con el mío..._

Fin Flash Back.

Salté en mi cama sonriendo, estaba tumbada mirando al techo y solo podía ver sus ojos azabaches. No podría negar que al día siguiente tendríamos que hablar de esto... esperaba que él no lo ignorara, porque no era lo que yo deseaba. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, deseaba soñar toda la noche con esa imagen.

Al día siguiente sonó el despertador, me levanté corriendo y me metí en la ducha. Aunque solía tardar demasiado, dejando que mi mente vagara con las gotas de agua, quería terminar cuanto antes para ver a Vegeta, que lo más seguro es que ya estaría casi preparado. Salí del baño y me puse una blusa beis con unos jeans y unas botines negros. Me dejé el pelo suelto y salí corriendo de la habitación al comedor.

En la cocina estaba mi madre poniendo el desayuno y me di cuenta de que se me quedó mirando de arriba abajo.

-Bulma-sonrió ella mirándome finalmente a los ojos-¿cómo es que tardaste tan poco en ducharte? ¡Es un milagro!-

-Mamá-me quejé mientras me sentaba para desayunar-¿acaso tengo que tardar siempre?-

-Tampoco acostumbras a tardar poco-resoplé ante el comentario-me alegro mucho, hija.-

-Gracias, mamá-sonreí mientras veía como se sentaba al lado mío-oye... tal vez hoy también llegue tarde.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Otra vez te vas con Chi Chi?-asentí un poco molesta, no me gustaba empezar de nuevo mi vida mintiendo a mi madre, pero si la decía que me iba con un chico seguro que pensaba algo malo y se volvía loca.

-Tenemos que hacer un trabajo, espero que no te importe-ella negó sonriendo.

-Ahora necesitas recuperar el tiempo que perdiste en las clases por culpa de esa niña-dijo en un tono molesto-¿te ha vuelto a hablar?-

-No-negué un poco incómoda-mamá, no quiero hablar de Eve ¿vale?-

-Está bien, preciosa-acarició mi rostro y sonrió-vamos a desayunar, que las dos tenemos mucho que hacer hoy y necesitamos vitaminas.-

Sonreí mirando como mi madre confiaba nuevamente en mí, parecía que con el poco tiempo que llevaba con Vegeta estaba funcionando su terapia. Habíamos vuelto a tener a misma relación madre e hija que antes de conocer a esa estúpida de Eve.

Cuando terminé de desayunar me despedí de mi madre, tomé las cosas para ir al instituto. Al salir de casa me encontré, apoyado de nuevo en el mismo árbol que el anterior día, a Vegeta. Fui corriendo hacia su lado, él estaba con el móvil, parecía estar jugando. Lo guardó corriendo y me miró. Toda la noche estaba pensando en como sería cuando me lo encontrara, por un momento llegué a pensar que no me esperaría, pero la imagen de tenerle frente a mí hizo desaparecer la idea.

-Hoy hablaremos en hora del descanso-dijo él y yo asentí-ahora tengo un examen importante.-

-Está bien-sonreí y empecé a andar con él. No sabía que decirle, así que hablé de cualquier otra cosa-¿sabes? Hoy mi madre estaba contenta.-

-Ya notó cambios-yo asentí sonriente.

-Ya te dije que me disculpé con mis padres. A mi madre la dije que estaba intentando cambiar y me dijo que me ayudaría en todo lo que me hiciera falta-comenté con una sonrisa-se nota que ella es madre...-

-Se empieza por algo-mencionó él.

-Vegeta-él me miró y yo decidida le pregunté-¿tú has tenido problemas como los míos?-

-¿Por qué debería responderte?-frunció el ceño.

-Porque... yo te agradezco que me ayudes... ¡pero tú solo conoces mis problemas!-le contesté mirándole a los ojos-yo ni siquiera conozco nada de Vegeta.-

-Pero como tú dices yo solo conozco tus problemas-alcé una ceja sin entenderlo nada-tú no conoces al verdadero Vegeta, pero yo tampoco a la verdadera Bulma. Esa que era antes de irse con aquel grupo de mocosas malcriadas.-

-Tienes razón-me mordí el labio y me paré en mitad del camino, el hizo lo mismo y me miró-¡encantada, soy Bulma Briefs!-

-No tengo el gusto-respondió de brazos cruzados y luego puso un tono de burla-me parece que está conversación ya la tuvimos.-

-Sí... pero no lo que sigue ahora-empecé a caminar y él igual-nací en la Ciudad del Oeste, soy hija de Angela Briefs, antes llamada Angela Ross, pero se cambió el apellido al casarse con mi padre, Phillip Briefs...-

-No, no-negó él interrumpiéndome-no vas a contarme tu vida.-

-Será mejor que se siente, señorito Vegeta-reí al ver la mueca que hizo-¡tiene para rato!-

-Genial-resopló y yo intenté aguantarme la risa.

-Como iba diciendo-seguí contando mi historia-yo era un hermosa niña de pelo y ojos azules. Vivía con mis queridos padres y un perro pequeño llamado Matt. Jugaba con él hasta que me mordía... luego mi padre lo castigaba sin saber que yo lo tenía harto. Luego, mi madre para consolarme se iba a la pastelería más cercana y me compraba mis pastelitos favoritos que eran de chocolate y otros de limón.-

-Entonces no eras una hermosa niña de pelo y ojos azules-me volvió a interrumpir y yo fruncí el ceño-si no una mocosa que molestaba a un animal y zampaba pasteles.-

-¡Pues no!-me quejé-Matt me defendía si hacía falta... ¡mataba a cualquiera que se me acercaba!-

-¿Raza?-yo miré a otro lado sonrojada-seguro que era uno de los que ladran y luego no hacían nada.-

-¡Claro que no!-dije sacando la lengua a Vegeta-era un chihuahua.-

-Menudo asesino-empezó a burlarse mientras yo le miraba con odio-seguro que todos se iban corriendo de miedo cuando le veían aparecer.-

-¡Silencio!-me quejé y seguí narrando mi historia-un día, cuando fui a jugar con Matt me di cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo y se encontraba mal. Avisé a mis padres y corriendo se lo tuvieron que llevar al veterinario. A mi me dejaron en casa con Sophia... ¡la peor canguro del mundo! Siempre se traía a sus amigos a casa y nunca me hacia caso, cuando me lo hacia era para que la trajera las cervezas de la nevera.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver con el perro asesino?-lo miré molesta por como llamó a Matt.

-Pues tuvieron que sacrificar a Matt porque ya estaba muy viejo-suspiré al recordarlo enfermo-cuando volvieron mis padres, pillaron a esa maldita de Sophia y la echaron a patadas. Yo me alegré bastante pero mis padres estaban tristes y yo me preocupé al ver que mi perro no estaba con ellos.-

-Si eras una niña... ¿cómo te puedes acordar del perro?-me preguntó curioso, sonreí porque parecía que empezaba a interesarle mi historia.

-Murió cuando tenía seis años... realmente no me acuerdo mucho, pero si tengo buenos momentos gravados en mi cabeza sobre Matt, y otros muy malos... como cuando le sacrificaron-contesté un poco nostálgica-ya sé que no era un pastor alemán, o un golden retriever, ni mucho menos un dálmata... pero era mi mejor amigo y yo lo quería-noté como me salían un par de lágrimas que no podía controlar-era de color blanco y tenía una pequeña mancha canela en el ojo derecho. Recuerdo que cuando me veía venía corriendo y empezaba a dar vueltas sobre sí intentado comerse la cola... ¡siempre hacía eso!-

-No tienes porque llorar-Vegeta me quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y yo sonreí.

-¿Tú nunca tuviste una mascota?-pregunté interesada.

-Cinco peces que murieron-me sorprendí porque no esperaba que me contestara la pregunta-pero no hacían nada... yo no los recuerdo tanto como tú a tu perro.-

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-él asintió no muy confiado aunque al menos aceptó y eso me gustó-¿cuál es tu animal favorito? El mío es el león.-

-¿No es un poco peligroso?-yo asentí riendo.

-¿No piensas contestarme?-el negó y yo sonreí, acababa de encontrar un nuevo arma que podría asustar a Vegeta-está bien... ahora toca hablarte de lo que pasó después de que muriera Matt.-

-¡NO!-gritó parándome y yo me reí, el arma era eficaz-¿si te lo digo te callaras?-

-Por supuesto-asentí mientras me reía por dentro victoriosa-¿cuál es?-

-No sé que hago contándole esto a una mocosa-suspiró y luego lo dijo-es el mismo.-

-¿El león?-él asintió y yo sonreí-¡te gusta el mismo que yo!-

-Pero no grites-se quejó él-antes vivíamos en un pueblo apartado de la ciudad y un día se escapó un cachorro y lo estuvimos cuidando en mi casa.-

-¿Un cachorro de león se escapó de un pueblo?-pregunté sin creérmelo.

-Una persona tenía una hembra embarazada, tuvo cachorros y uno se le escapó-contestó a mi parecer, con confianza, parecía que ya estaba más cómodo-mi hermano tenía tres años y yo nueve. Mis padres pusieron un cartel para ver si se escapó de algún zoo cercano pero en vez de eso alguien tenía una familia de leones en el pueblo.-

-¿Y nadie se dio cuenta?-pregunté intrigada.

-Tenía dinero y por lo tanto muchas tierras-contestó él con la misma confianza-los leones estaban sueltos por ahí, pero no les duró mucho, la policía se los quitó en cuanto se enteraron que un cachorro de león se escapó de una casa que tenía a la madre, al parecer no tenía licencia.-

-Pobre de aquella persona... con lo bonito que tuvo que ser-Vegeta negó con la cabeza-¿por qué?-

-Vimos a la persona que tenía la leona grande-contestó él-era un animal salvaje, nunca estuvo en cautividad. Le costó mucho domesticarla y se notaba mucho las marcas de las garras.-

-Pero si estaba embarazada... debía haber un macho-dije dudando.

-Quien le consiguió la leona tenía al macho y los juntaron-contestó mientras yo sonreía.

-Seguro que esa persona tampoco tiene al macho-pensé en alto.

-No, no lo tiene-respondió mientras miraba al frente.

-Increíble-dije aun sorprendida mientras me mordía el labio-¿seguro que no me bromeas?-

-¿Por qué lo piensas?-me preguntó molesto-te he contestado la pregunta que me has hecho tal y como querías, te lo he contado y piensas que te bromeo... ni siquiera sé como he acabado hablándote de ello.-

-Está bien... lo siento-dije tranquila, después de todo tenía razón, se había abierto un poco-puedo preguntarte otra cosa ¿verdad?-

-¿Más?-yo me reí al ver su cara de cansancio.

-¿Por qué me besaste anoche?-él paró de andar y yo me quedé mirándole.

-La que me besó fuiste tú-me señaló con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero yo te iba a dar un beso en la mejilla... si no te hubieras movido no te hubiera besado-me crucé de brazos molesta-¡y luego me volviste a besar!-

-Como si te hubiera molestado-sonrió de medio lado, no me esperaba ese gesto y menos esa respuesta.

-Vegeta...-le miré aun sorprendida. No me lo pensé dos veces y me acerqué a él.

Rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y él los suyos en mi cintura, me acerqué a sus labios y podía ver como él hacía lo mismo hacia los míos. El espacio que nos separaba desapareció y unimos nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar, notando como me aferraba a su cuerpo. Hundía mis dedos en su oscuro pelo mientras notaba el calor que desprendían sus labios. Nos íbamos a separar y él mordió mi labio inferior. Esta vez no oculté mi rostro, le miré fijamente.

-¿Hacemos mal?-pregunté un poco temblorosa-no quiero que dejes de ayudarme.-

-No tiene nada que ver esto con tu ayuda-contestó él sin soltarme.

-Entonces...-dije animada-¿seguiremos contándonos cosas de Bulma y Vegeta?-

-Creo que no-contestó él con burla.

-¿Y si nos lo contamos mientras te doy una paliza a la consola?-sonreí sabiendo que eso le gustaba.

-¿Tú una paliza a mí?-asentí mientras nos intercambiábamos miradas desafiantes-eso habrá que verlo.-

Me soltó y yo me separé un poco más. Parecía que ya nos estábamos entendiendo y lo que más me gustaba... parecía que yo le interesaba a Vegeta. Él no me trataba como Yamcha, que era egocéntrico y bruto, Vegeta simplemente era Vegeta... y eso me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! Bulma ya tiene una nueva arma para que Vegeta hable :) Pobrecito... ahora no puede escapar! jajaja ¿podrá contarle más cosas a Bulma de su vida? ¿Le podrá hablar sobre su familia o sobre que pasó por lo mismo que ella? Adelante se sabrá ;)**

**Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	11. Ser como él, reír como él, estar con él

**Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo que está interesante, Bulma se enterará de más cosas de Vegeta y él... puede que empiece a pensar cosas que no son buenas. Espero que os guste!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 11. Ser como él, reír como él, estar con él.

**POV Bulma.**

Mientras el profesor explicaba la lección yo me concentraba en otras cosas. Mi mente no estaba en aquel lugar, dejaba que fuera libre para pensar en todo lo que me gustaba y olvidar aquello que me atormentaba. Escribía en el cuaderno las cosas buenas en una columna y las malas en otras.

_¿Cosas buenas?_

_Eve es del olvido. Estoy volviendo a ser Bulma Briefs. Volveré a tener la misma relación con mis padres antes de mis problemas. Estoy empezando a controlar mis adicciones. Vegeta me ha besado._

_¿Cosas malas?_

_Eve sigue en el instituto. Si no logro cambiar me mudaré. Puede que Vegeta no sienta nada por mí que solo una atracción sexual._

_¿Más cosas buenas?_

_Vegeta me ha besado. Vegeta me ha besado. Vegeta me ha besado. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta._

El único nombre que adornaba mi cuaderno era el de Vegeta. Creo que me empezaba a gustar de verdad además de físicamente. Todavía podía sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los míos... aquel beso tan húmedo me hacía sentir más libre y tranquila que encadenada y encerrada, tal y como me sentía antes de haberle conocido. Ahora él había confiado en mí, me había contado algo de él, pero yo quiero saber más... quiero saber si es cierto que él ha pasado por lo mismo que yo. Parecía como si él supiera a la perfección por lo que yo estaba pasando.

-¡BRIEFS!-me levanté al oír que el profesor Dixon me llamaba. Toda la clase estaba mirándome y él parecía estar rojo del enfado-¿a caso se ha enterado de mi explicación?-

-Eh... por supuesto-asentí mintiendo.

-Entonces podrá salir a terminar el ejercicio-miré a la pizarra y vi un montón de problemas de matemáticas que no entendía.

-Cla... claro-dije mientras iba a la pizarra. ¿Qué se supone que ponía?

El profesor Dixon, un hombre de unos 50 años, moreno de pelo corto, ojos negros tapado por los cristales de las gafas, era de vez en cuando amable, pero enfadarle no era bueno.

Cuando estaba frente a la pizarra me quedé mirando el problema, esperando que en algún momento me viniera algo a la mente, pero estábamos empezando un nuevo tema y no tenía ni idea. Miré al profesor, que mostraba una mirada molesta.

-Deduzco que no tiene ni la más mínima idea-negué con la cabeza-salga al pasillo, luego hablaremos, Briefs.-

Salí fuera de clase y me quedé en el solitario pasillo. Me senté en el suelo pegando mi espalda contra la pared. Odiaba cuando un profesor me decía: "luego hablaremos, Briefs", nombrándome con enfado. Ahora no debía perder el curso, estaba a poco de repetir y no podía permitirme una distracción más.

Después de media hora sonó el timbre, mis compañeros salieron de clase y después entré yo. Vi a mi profesor de matemáticas sentado, tomando apuntes en una libreta, cuando me acerqué me di cuenta que tenía mi cuaderno abierto justo por la página donde ponía lo de Vegeta. Me quedé quieta, no sabía que decir. Él se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y frunció el ceño.

-Briefs, hoy pensé tener un día tranquilo, en cambio-dijo mientras se levantaba-tú lo has empeorado.-

-Pero... profesor Dixon...-él rápidamente me interrumpió.

-Me gustaría que me escucharas tú a mi, Briefs-me dijo con aquel tono enfadado-luego podrás explicarte y excusarte, pero ahora me toca a mí hablar.-

-Sí-asentí un poco molesta.

-Desde que empezamos el curso has sido sin duda alguna mi mejor alumna-mencionó con orgullo, pero luego su tono fue de desilusión-en cambio, después bajaste tu nivel. Faltabas a menudo a mis clases y ahora te distraes de ellas. ¿Sabes que puedes repetir si sigues así?-

-Pensaba cambiar y...-

-Espero que sea a partir de ya-volvió a interrumpirme mientras me daba mi cuaderno-ese Vegeta al que tanto mencionas fue alumno mío. Era igual que tú, se empezó a juntar con ese grupo y olvidó sus estudios. Mucha suerte es que se haya rehabilitado, espero que te esté ayudando y aprendas de él. No quisiera verte repetir, no lo mereces, Briefs.-

-¿Rehabilitado?-me pregunté a mí misma en voz alta-profesor... ¿sabe si Vegeta estaba metido en un mundo equivocado?-

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, muchacha-dijo mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Solo quiero acabar con esto que tanto me atormenta y volver a ser esa alumna que tenía a principio de curso... con buenas notas y pasando de curso-parecía que con mis palabras convencí a mi profesor.

-Esta bien, solo lo haré por tu ayuda-me senté encima de una mesa que estaba frente a la del profesor y le atendí palabra por palabra-cuando Vegeta comenzó el curso estuvo conmigo, era un alumno bueno, tanto como tú. Se esforzaba por sacar las mejores notas y realmente lo conseguía. En mi clase también había un alumno repetidor que se llamaba James, él era un muchacho conflictivo y alguna vez lo había visto como un poco incontrolable en alguna de mis clases.-

-¿Incontrolable?-pregunté mirando al profesor mientras mi mente me decía que ese James era el novio de Eve.

-Drogado-contestó él y siguió explicándome-un día se acercó a Vegeta y se pusieron a hablar... recuerdo que antes ese chico solía ser algo sociable. Los dos se hicieron amigos y entonces todo se volvió negro en su vida. Sus notas bajaron, pocas veces asistía a clases, la mayoría de veces que venía era por los exámenes y acababa suspendiéndolos. Un día discutió conmigo porque decía que le tenía manía y le suspendía porque me daba la gana.-

-¿Vegeta hacía eso?-me sorprendí ante las palabras del profesor.

-Vegeta fue expulsado muchas veces del instituto-siguió narrando, dándome a confirmar que era cierto que hacía cosas así-se volvió un chico muy agresivo y muy acosador. Las veces que estuvo en el despacho del director era porque molestaba a otros muchachos del instituto que nunca había conocido nada más que de vista. Debo decir que era un verdadero demonio.-

-No puedo creérmelo... ¿Vegeta?-él asintió.

-Un día vino su madre a decirnos que... bueno esto ya no te lo puedo contar-lo miré molesta, ¿por qué no?-Bulma, solo te lo cuento porque Vegeta consiguió olvidarse de ese mundo, ahora no es tan sociable pero si es un buen muchacho y estoy al tanto de sus notas. Por favor... no repitas, sigue estudiando.-

-Lo haré, profesor Dixon-sonreí y me levanté de la mesa-hasta mañana.-

Salí del aula mientras guardaba en mi mochila el cuaderno. Estaba pensando en lo que me dijo mi profesor... ¿de verdad Vegeta era amigo de James? ¿Y se drogaba? No me lo hubiera creído jamás de él... pero tampoco me hubiera creído si alguien, algún día, me hubiera dicho que yo iba a acabar tan mal. Suspiré al acordarme, no deseaba recordarlo. Decidí despejarme un poco, salí corriendo porque me tocaba gimnasia e iba a llegar tarde y tenía que cambiarme todavía.

**POV Vegeta.**

En un aula que estaba vacía nos encontrábamos Aidan y yo. La profesora no había venido así que decidimos quedarnos en otro lugar. Él miraba por la ventana que daba al patio donde algún curso daría gimnasia, y a él le encantaba mirar a las chicas hacer ejercicio. No podía evitarlo, parecía un perro babeando.

-Entonces-empezó a hablar él y yo me sólo le miré-esta mañana te besaste con la malcriada.-

-¿Qué dices?-fruncí el ceño molesto y él se apartó de la ventana y me miró.

-Raditz y Goku os vieron. No tardaron nada en decírmelo... si hubiera tenido que esperar a que me lo dijeras tú... nunca lo hubiera sabido-me miró sonriendo-menos mal que no te interesaba esa mocosa.-

-¿Tengo que darte explicaciones?-le miré desafiante y él empezó a reírse.

-No te pongas así, Vegeta-se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar por la ventana-era solo cuestión de tiempo que esto sucediera.-

-Otra conversación-dije mientras veía como miraba por la ventana-si te caes no iré a ayudarte.-

-Son de primer curso-contestó él mientras se asomaba más-pero no están del todo mal.-

-No eres más que un asalta cunas, Aidan-él empezó a reírse.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar, querido Vegeta-se burló él girándose para mirarme y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Lo que digas, no pienso justificar nada-dije indiferente-¿vas a venir hoy a jugar a las canchas?-

-No me apetece... vamos a tu casa y hablamos mejor-contestó él.

-¿Por qué siempre estás en mi casa? Eres un pesado-me acerqué para ver lo que tanto observaba por la ventana.

-Tu madre cocina de maravilla y siempre que voy hace postres y galletas-respondió con una sonrisa-no pienso dejarte que te lo comas tú todo.-

-¿Qué es lo que miras tanto?-me fijé que en el patio estaba la mocosa-pero si es...-

-Tu novia-lo miré molesto y el me miró sonriendo-siento que no te haya avisado... es que no quería que me pegaras.-

-¿Por qué debería pegarte?-alcé una ceja.

-Pues...-volvió la mirada a ella-realmente tiene un cuerpo que...-

-Pesado-le interrumpí un poco molesto mientras me daba la vuelta y me apartaba de él.

-No te molestes, Vegeta-dijo él sin parar de mirar-si supieras lo que me pasó ayer después de ir a tu casa.-

-Dilo-lo miré de brazos cruzados-sé que te mueres de ganas.-

-Pues sí-empezó a reírse-conocí a una mujer de 30 años.-

-Retiro lo de asalta cunas... ¿no harías nada con una mujer tan mayor?-él miró a otro lado-olvida la pregunta.-

-Parecía una chica de 20 años-rodé los ojos, ya me iba a contar sus anécdotas-la mujer iba a por todas. Me invitó a su casa... ¡estaba forrada! Su marido es un viejo con dinero y ella buscaba hombres de verdad.-

-Entonces te tuvo que echar a patadas-comenté burlándome de él.

-Más o menos, me tuve que ir casi desnudo de la casa porque el marido volvió de viaje-me reí al imaginarlo y él también reía, pero luego se puso serio-pero esa mujer tenía un cuerpo de delito... ¿sabes por qué te lo cuento?-

-La verdad es que no-suspiré-yo no te cuento nada que tenga que ver con esto.-

-Porque tu eres tonto-decía mientras que se ponía frente a mí-tienes a esa mocosa, que tiene el mismo cuerpo que la mujer de 30 años, por eso te lo cuento...-

-Directo, Aidan-le pedí notando que me empezaba a doler la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-le miré y me fije que él aún tenía ese gesto serio-Vegeta, esa chica seguro que se hubiera dejado... si dejo que la besaras.-

-No lo hice porque no me interesa esa mocosa... ¡y olvida de una vez lo del beso!-

-Mentiroso-se acercó a mí y me miró con una sonrisa que significaba que me iba a comer la cabeza con sus palabras-¿me vas a decir que no quieres tener nada con ella? ¿Qué no hubieras dado nada por que la calle fuera tu habitación? ¿Por saber como es su cuerpo desnudo?-

-Aidan...-le nombré molesto para que dejara de hablar, pero no se detuvo y continuó.

-¿No hubieras querido saber como sonaba tu nombre mezclándose con sus gemidos?-le miré un momento, y luego volví la mirada al frente y... ¡mierda! Ya me lo imaginé.

-¡Cierra la boca, Aidan!-intenté que se callara de una vez.

-¿No me dirás que te lo has imaginado?-miré a otro lado-¡lo has imaginado! ¿Y como era? ¿Qué te decía? No... lo más importante... ¿qué la hacías?-

-¡BASTA!-me tapé los oídos porque no quería seguir oyéndolo-pareces una cotilla. ¡NO ME HE IMAGINADO NADA! Esa niña no me interesa. Y si me lo hubiera imaginado... ¡No te hubiera contado lo que la hacía!-

-Que soso eres-se cruzó de brazos mientras volvía a la ventana-si quieres que sea sincero... yo también me lo imaginé, pero no me gustó nada verte a ti... tan cariñoso.-

-¿Y porque me imaginaste a mí, idiota?-pregunté mientras él se daba la vuelta.

-Te hubiera molestado si hubiera sido yo ¿no? Ya me lo imaginaré en privado, para no hacerte el feo-él empezó a reírse-Vegeta, espero que algún día me cuentes algo como yo. Eres mi amigo, no lo olvides.-

-¿Quieres qué te cuente?-él parecía emocionado y asintió-Alisse me preguntó por ti el otro día, parecía muy interesada así que le di tu número.-

-¿QUÉ?-empecé a reírme al ver a Aidan de color azul-ahora ya sé de quien era la voz de mosca que me llamaba...-

-¿No te gusta?-él me miró molesto-la chica tiene ganas de que la hagan mujer, ¿quién mejor que tú, Aidan?-

-Te la guardo-dijo enfadado mientras que yo empecé a reírme-ya verás... tengo mi venganza en marcha.-

Aidan seguía maldiciéndome, Alisse era ese tipo de chicas que siempre están detrás de un chico como si fueran su sombra, para desgracia a él le tocó ella. No podíamos decir que ella fuera de una gran belleza además de que su voz te hacía sangrar los oídos... era lo malo que tenía él, estaba con tantas chicas que todas creían tener oportunidad.

Él seguía diciéndome las cosas tan "malvadas" que me iba a hacer, mientras yo solo me reía más para provocarlo. Eramos grandes compañeros, pero él sabía tocarme mucho la vena, aunque lo hiciera en broma. Esta vez supo donde dar, porque en mi cabeza oía la voz de Bulma nombrándome como si una ola de placer la inundara. Imaginármelo y no hacerlo me molestaba, todo por culpa de Aidan, no me la podía quitar y tan solo hacía que me dieran ganas de buscarla y... Dejé de pensar en ello porque ahora mi cabeza estaba en otra cosa... ¿por qué la he llamado por su nombre? Siempre la he llamado mocosa... ¿Por qué?

POV Bulma.

Después de correr, descansé un poco por que estaba cansada. De repente sentí una punzada y me dio por mirar a una ventana en concreto. Me sentí observada pero no había nadie. Aunque podía escuchar risas procedentes de aquella ventana abierta... sentía que una de esas risas era de Vegeta. ¿Vegeta riendo? Era posible cambiar y poder reír después, Vegeta lo consiguió... yo también podría, ahora tenía una meta... Yo también quiero ser como él... quiero reír como él... quiero estar con él.

* * *

**Aidan (C-17) puede ser un buen cupido ¿no? A lo mejor no es muy romántico pero ya ha logrado algo jajaja. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :)**

**Antes que nada me gustaría saber una opinión, puede que haga una segunda parte de este fic (puede, aún no se sabe). Si lo hiciera, me gustaría saber si quisierais que la segunda parte se hiciera en este fic, o hacer otro que se llame Arañando sombras para verte II. Me gustaría saber lo que más os gustaría a vosotros. Gracias :)**

**Gracias por haber leído y mandado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	12. El comienzo

**Aquí os dejo con la continuación del fic! Disfrútenlo!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

12. El comienzo.

**POV Bulma.**

Ya era hora de volver a casa, después de ir al instituto con Vegeta no volví a verle, ni siquiera en el descanso para seguir con la terapia. No era por nada malo, pero yo no pude asistir. Hoy me hicieron ir al despacho de la directora porque Eve había vuelto a hacer de las suyas y pensaban que yo estaba involucrada. Al parecer los último en enterarse de los rumores son los profesores, porque creían que yo seguía siendo su amiga. Por suerte se dieron cuenta de que yo no tenía nada que ver, porque vieron que mi relación con ella no era la misma, sobre todo porque no parábamos de discutir a gritos.

Salí del edificio y busqué a Vegeta para decirle lo que me sucedió y no creyera que le había dejado plantado. Recorrí todo el instituto pero no sabía bien donde se encontraba. Puede que se hubiera enfadado y se hubiera marchado a su casa. Debería ir a buscarle para explicarme, seguro que me iba a creer. Me dirigí al último sitio donde no miré y era uno de los lugares donde seguro podría encontrarse, las canchas de baloncesto. Desde lejos oía voces que cada vez que me iba acercando se oían más fuerte, al principio no me preocupaban, pero luego me llamaron la atención porque estaban peleando a gritos. Corrí hasta las canchas y allí me encontré un montón de gente rodeando algo. Como pude me iba colando entre ellos, me metía entre la gente a empujones y cuando no podía pasaba por debajo de sus piernas. Cuando llegué vi cual era el problema.

Estaban aquellos chicos que conocí hace poco, Raditz, Goku y Aidan, detrás de este último había una chica parecida a él, sólo que era rubia. Delante estaba Vegeta agarrando del cuello a James, detrás de él Yamcha y un par de chicos más, acompañados de Eve y otra chica. Miraba aterrada la escena porque al chico que Vegeta tenía agarrado sangraba mucho, miré a toda la gente que los rodeaba, no hacían nada. Solo animaban a pegarse, decidí que sería yo quien parara esa pelea, pero antes de hacerlo alguien me agarró del brazo impidiendo dar un paso hacia delante.

-No lo hagas, Bulma-miré atrás y me encontré con una chica conocida.

-Chi Chi-miré preocupada a mi amiga-¿por qué no? Vegeta le ha dado una paliza... no puede seguir así.-

-Ya sé que esto te va a sorprender, Bulma-mi amiga me soltó y apartó la mirada-pero ese James se lo merecía... y no es el único.-

-¿Qué dices?-parpadeé varias veces, ¿se había vuelto loca?-Chi Chi...-

-Esa chica-señaló a la rubia que estaba detrás de Aidan-es su hermana, se llama Alice (**N/A:** es C-18, como a su hermano le cambié el nombre y la verdad no se me ocurrió otro mejor, pero para la historia como dije me parecía adecuado cambiarle los nombres). Esos idiotas han empezado a molestarla.-

-¿Enserio?-miré a la chica y luego a Vegeta, fruncí el ceño-¿y por qué no es el hermano quien está pegando a James?-

-No lo sé... pero estaban molestándola-dijo solamente Chi Chi.

-Seguro...-dije en un susurro, no quería pensar que a Vegeta le gustaba aquella chica. Miré de nuevo la escena, quería intervenir pero no podía moverme. De repente sentí una mirada sobre mí, intenté ver quien era la persona que me observaba y acabé chocando con los ojos verdes de Eve. Estaba burlándose de mí con aquella mirada desafiante.

-Será mejor irse, Bulma-me pidió Chi Chi agarrándome nuevamente del brazo.

-No-me zafé de su agarre e intentando recobrar el valor, me acerqué a Vegeta y posé mi mano en su hombro, él sólo me miró-déjale, no sigas con esto.-

-Calla-dijo en un tono frío provocando que apartara mi mano de él-este idiota me tiene harto. No voy a consentir que siga saliéndose con la suya.-

-Eso, Bulma-oí la voz de harpía de Eve-haz algo bien y lárgate, esto es entre nosotros y ellos, tú no tienes nada que ver. Nunca tienes nada que ver.-

-No hablo contigo-la miré enfadada y luego volví la mirada a Vegeta-déjale, lo único que vas a conseguir es que te expulsen del instituto, y él no vale la pena para ello.-

Vegeta me miró por un momento, luego volvió la mirada a James. Hizo un gesto molesto y lo soltó para empujarle lejos de él. Parecía que había razonado, en cambio otros no. James se acercó nuevamente a él y le empujo también. Miré a Vegeta que estaba furioso, entonces supe que ya no podría detenerle.

Corriendo Vegeta se acercó a James y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, éste cuando se reanimó del golpe fue a por él nuevamente y Vegeta se preparó dándole con la pierna en el estómago, provocando que se retorciera de dolor. James volvió frente a Vegeta, de repente vi que se sacaba algo del bolsillo y vi un brillo reflejándose en aquello que sacó. Abrí los ojos asustada y miré a Vegeta que no se había percatado de nada.

-¡Vegeta!-intenté llamarlo pero no hacía caso-¡tiene una navaja!-

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme, corriendo giró la cabeza y con la navaja que tenía James en la mano le hizo un corte a Vegeta en la mejilla. Le agarró del brazo en la que tenía el arma y se lo giró con toda su fuerza mientras veía la presión que ejercía hasta el punto de acabar rompiéndolo. James cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, vi como Aidan se llevaba a Vegeta del lugar y sus amigos y su hermana iban detrás de él. Yo me quedé mirando asustada a James, cuando iba a darme la vuelta me agarraron de la muñeca y una cabeza se posó en mi hombro. La voz femenina de una mujer impactaba en mi oído.

-Espero que no estés interesada en Vegeta-escuché la voz de la que yo sabía que era de Eve-no te gustaría verme cabreada de verdad, querida Bulma.-

-No te tengo miedo, Eve-dije segura y tranquila.

-Todo a su tiempo, verás como cambiaras de opinión-me soltó y se alejó.

Decidí no hacerla caso y me dirigí corriendo a ver como estaba Vegeta. Encontré al grupo sentado en un banco y fui corriendo con ellos. Aquella chica estaba limpiando la herida de Vegeta, me acerqué intentando tranquilizarme y no ir con un semblante molesto.

-Vegeta-le llamé cuando estaba frente a él-¿estás bien?-

-Perfectamente-contestó en un tono enfadado.

-Pero...-

-Bulma-Aidan me interrumpió y me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

Él se apartó un poco de su grupo y yo le seguí preocupada. Vegeta parecía estar furioso, después de todo fue culpa mía que James le hiciera aquella herida, si no le hubiera llamado...

-Bulma-miré a Aidan que estaba serio-¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿Hacer?-le miré sorprendida-yo no quería que James le hiciera esa herida con la navaja...-

-No me refiero a eso-le miré dudosa-yo todavía no sé si creérmelo o no, pero Vegeta parece que sí.-

-No te entiendo-seguí dudando-¿a qué te refieres, Aidan?-

-¿Mandaste a James y Yamcha a molestar a mi hermana sólo para que acabáramos peleándonos con ellos?-lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-Aidan estaba con la misma expresión de sorpresa-oye... yo no me hablo con esos idiotas desde hace tiempo... Y ni siquiera sabía que tú tuvieras una hermana, es más, es la primera vez que la veo desde que entre nueva al instituto.-

-Esos idiotas-apretó sus puños-Eve nos dijo eso. Yo no sabía si creérmelo y Vegeta...-

-Se lo creyó-agaché la mirada-pensé que él no creía en ella y que... bueno, pensé que no creería tonterías.-

-Vegeta piensa eso porque hoy no fuiste con él-volví la mirada a Aidan-él es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria. Hemos sufrido lo mismo y por supuesto que me ha contado que hace terapia contigo. Me alegra saberlo, la verdad.-

-Yo no le dejé tirado, Aidan-intenté que él me creyera-hoy tuve un problema en dirección, Eve hizo de las suyas y me involucraron, por eso no estuve con él. Tú me crees ¿verdad?-

-Habiendo sido amiga de Eve no te creería-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa-pero tus ojos muestran sinceridad, y si tú quieres cambiar seguro que no hubieras dejado plantado a mi amigo.-

-¿Él me creerá?-miré atrás viendo como la hermana de Aidan seguía limpiando la herida a Vegeta. Ahora estaban solos, Goku y Raditz se fueron.

-Claro que sí, pero deja que yo hable con él-volví la mirada a Aidan-ahora no querrá escucharte.-

-Eso me tranquiliza-mencioné con ironía-¿tampoco podré despedirme?-

-Por intentarlo no se pierde nada-dijo mientras se acercaba y yo iba tras él. Cuando lo tenía enfrente sonrió-tu amiga quiere decirte algo, Vegeta.-

-No me interesa oír más-decía mirándome con odio.

-Vegeta-agaché la mirada y no pude evitar llorar-lo siento...-

Quería decirle que yo no hice nada, no mandé a nadie para molestar a una persona, y menos para que acabaran peleándose con él. Ni siquiera sé porque me estaba disculpando, pero no podía decir otra cosa. Sentía como las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro y yo no podía evitarlo, lo que más me dolía era que estaba llorando delante de ellos. Todo el mundo tenía razón, yo seguía siendo una mocosa y eso no iba a cambiar.

No quería mirar a Vegeta, ni siquiera a Aidan o a su hermana, así que me di la vuelta y salí corriendo. No podía aguantar más, Eve había vuelto a jugármela y ya estaba harta. No podía tener amigos, ni siquiera podía querer, ella se encargaría de ahogarme y que nadie pudiera rescatarme. Estaba sola y sola me iba a quedar. Nadie podría hacerme cambiar... ni siquiera Vegeta.

**POV Vegeta.**

Habían pasado tres horas desde aquella pelea con James. Estaba en mi casa con Aidan que había venido y quería hablar conmigo, nos fuimos al escritorio y allí mi madre nos dejó un plato lleno de galletas que eran devoradas por él. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus guarradas o sus sermones, no podía dejar de pensar en esa mocosa. Se había ido llorando y disculpándose. Parecía muy afectada, pero si fue ella la que hizo todo ese escándalo, aunque me hacía dudar porque ella me pidió que dejará en paz a James porque no valía la pena una expulsión por él. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Las galletas de tu madre están cada día mejor-decía Aidan atragantándose con la comida.

-Genial-dije molesto-oye, Aidan. ¿Has venido para hablar o para zamparte las galletas de mi madre?-

-Que aburrido eres-le aparté el plato y él se molestó-sólo quiero decirte que eres idiota por creerte a esa golfa de Eve.-

-¿Por qué?-él alzó una ceja.

-¿Bromeas? No puedo creer que pienses de verdad que Bulma iba a hacer una cosa así-le miré molesto.

-¿Tú le hiciste algo a la mocosa? Se fue llorando como una niña.-

-Estaba mal, Vegeta-Aidan tenía una mirada seria al igual que su tono de voz-ella no te dio plantón, Eve la involucró en sus cosas y pasó la hora del descanso en dirección. Y me lo creo porque esa chica transmite sinceridad.-

-¿Y lo de qué mando a esos idiotas para molestar a tu hermana y así tener una pelea con nosotros?-seguí preguntando molesto.

-Joder, Vegeta-él parecía cansado-¿me vas a decir que te creíste esa mierda? ¡Esa chica quiere cambiar! ¿Por qué iba a hacer esa tontería?-

-Mierda-apreté fuerte los puños cabreado.

-Sí, amigo, sí-dijo él molesto-la has hecho buena. Se fue llorando porque la diste de lado y por creerte a una zorra antes que a una niña.-

Aparté la mirada de Aidan. La hablé con frialdad cuando parecía estar preocupada por mí, y me comía la cabeza sólo en pensar que lloraba desconsolada. Ni siquiera hizo nada por controlar sus lágrimas, o posiblemente no podía controlarlas...

**POV Bulma.**

No sé ya cuantas horas llevo tirada en mi cama, lo único que quiero es dejar de llorar. Por suerte mi madre no estaba para verme de aquella manera tan infantil. Me fui de mi habitación y me metí en el baño, limpié mi rostro que estaba sucio por el maquillaje que se corrió por culpa de mi llanto. Me lavé la cara y salí hasta el salón, me tiré en el sofá solamente. No podía moverme, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. De repente llamaron a la puerta, mi madre debió olvidarse las llaves. Me levanté y me dirigí a la entrada intentando tranquilizarme, se notaba mucho que había llorado y ella me lo preguntaría.

Antes de abrir tomé aire para tranquilizarme, después de soltarlo cerré los ojos y abrí la puerta, iba a abrirlos pero de pronto unos labios estaban sobre los míos. Cuando miré vi a Vegeta atrayéndome a su cuerpo, besándome desesperadamente. Seguro que ya sabía lo que sucedió. La alegría volvió a mí y cerrando los ojos nuevamente le seguí aquel beso. El sabor de sus labios se mezclaban aun con aquel sabor salado de mis lágrimas anteriores pero no hicieron detenernos. Al poco tiempo él se apartó de mí y yo le miré sorprendida. Se acercó a mi oído y pude escucharle lo que me susurraba.

-Vas a salir de todo, Bulma-sonreír al ser la primera vez que le oía llamarme por mi nombre-vas a salir a mi lado.-

-¿Quiere decir que quieres estar conmigo?-él me miró sin decir más.

Volvió a besarme pero esta vez no fue desesperado, sino dulce y tranquilo. Esa era la respuesta a mi pregunta, ahora sabía que no iba a temer a Eve, porque mientras estuviera con Vegeta no habría nada malo en mi vida... ni siquiera ella.

* * *

**Sí, sí... Vegeta y Bulma son pareja. Al final Aidan (C-17) es un buen cupido :D Pero aquí no se acaba la historia... _Arañando sombras para verte _sigue aún :)**

**Antes de decir sobre los comentarios debo decir que C-18 no se me ocurría otro nombre, pero una amiga me dijo que pusiera ese y yo tampoco encontré mejores, no quisierais saber que nombres más raros encontré por ahí xD. Ahora debo decir que gracias por responder a lo de la segunda parte. Todavía no sé bien si se hará o no, pero me alegra saber que ya tengo opiniones, y vosotros sois quien leéis y yo debo saber lo que os gusta, así que os lo agradezco :)**

**Gracias por haber leído y haber mandado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	13. Aun es pronto

**Aquí os dejo con la continuación del fic. Espero que os guste y que lo disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 13. Aún es pronto.

**POV Bulma**

Desde aquel beso había pasado un mes, las horas a su lado se hacían rápidas y especiales, pero cuando no estaba todo se volvía aburrido. Aun así, su ayuda fue buena. Mi madre y yo volvimos a tener aquella relación que teníamos antes de conocer a Eve y además yo hablaba más tiempo con mi padre. Hace poco se reunió con mi madre y ella me contó que se estaban replanteando que siguiera viviendo con ella y siguiera con mi custodia. Mis notas subieron muchísimo, mi profesor estaba contento conmigo pues estaba volviendo a tener las calificaciones de principios de curso.

Por otra parte estaba mi vida social, mi autoestima ahora está como debería, y en momentos subía. Chi Chi quedaba conmigo y hablábamos sobre nuestras cosas, ella estaba saliendo con Goku y yo le dije que estaba con Vegeta. También me hice amiga de Alice, la hermana de Aidan. Reconozco que al principio, cuando la vi por primera vez, estaba algo celosa de ella... pensaba que entre ella y Vegeta había o hubo algo, pero cuando él lo supo se echó a reír y me dijo que no le interesaba ella, y la respetaba por ser familia de su mejor amigo. Eso me hizo sentir mejor.

He tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la madre de Vegeta, se llamaba Arwen y era una mujer de la misma edad que mi madre, era muy guapa. En cuanto a Tarble... cuando estábamos a solas su hermano y yo, él iba a espiarnos, pero por suerte nunca vio nada que no debiera. Finalmente mi antiguo grupo, Eve, James y Yamcha, no les veía mucho por el instituto, oí que les expulsaron pero no sé bien el porque, tampoco me extrañaría que hubieran ido o drogados o borrachos y hubiesen montado un espectáculo. Ahora me daba igual, ellos no me importaban nada, él único que me interesaba era él... Vegeta.

* * *

Estaba en mi habitación, preparándome para ir a ver a Vegeta a su casa, tenía muchas ganas de verle. Fui corriendo a abrir mi armario, me puse una blusa blanca con unos pantalones cortos azules y unos botines negros con un poco de tacón. Dejé mi pelo suelto, que me llegaba hasta la cintura, me maquillé un poco y salí de la habitación. Cuando pasé por el salón vi a mi madre limpiando el suelo, ella se quedó mirándome y me dedicó una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Vas a alguna parte, Bulma?-preguntó con aquella sonrisa que tanto echaba de menos.

-Sí... he quedado-miré el reloj de la pared-y voy a llegar tarde.-

-Cariño-se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla-no tardes mucho y ten cuidado.-

-Tranquila, mamá-sonreí al notar en el tono amoroso con el que me hablaba mi madre, hacía mucho que no lo oía.

-Y haber si me presentas a ese chico-rodé los ojos.

-Hasta luego, mamá-sonreí y salí de casa corriendo, quería llegar cuanto antes para ver a Vegeta.

Mi madre ya sabía que tenía novio, que era dos años mayor que yo y que estaba loca por él. Quería compartir lo que me estaba pasando y pensé que a ella le haría ilusión, sobre todo si ese chico es el que me está ayudando a escapar de una mierda de mundo. Por eso mi madre le está agradecida y acepta que esté con él, porque según ella un hombre que hace eso podría hacer más cosas por mí, y siento que hablando de Vegeta eso era cierto.

Finalmente llegué a la casa de Vegeta, toqué el timbre y en un segundo me abrieron la puerta. Me encontré con la madre de Vegeta, iba muy arreglada, con un vestido blanco, dejando ver su escote y sus largas piernas, con unos tacones negros. Su largo cabello azabache estaba echado al lado derecho de su hombro y sus ojos pintados de rojo.

-¡Bulma!-sonrió la mujer al verme-no sabía que ibas a venir, pasa, por favor.-

-Vegeta quería verme hoy, señora-contesté mientras la miraba de arriba abajo y entraba a la casa-se ve muy guapa.-

-Muchas gracias, cielo-dijo con una bella sonrisa, ya sabía de quien la había heredado Vegeta y Tarble-tú también estás preciosa.-

-Gracias-me sonrojé un poco.

-Yo voy a salir así que no puedo entretenerme mucho más, niña-decía mientras cruzaba la puerta de la casa-Vegeta está en su habitación, pero se encuentra acompañado de Aidan.-

-Muchas gracias-ella sonrió en señal de despedida y cerró la puerta.

Fui directa al dormitorio de Vegeta, ya me conocía bien la casa así que no tuve problemas en llegar rápido.

**POV Vegeta**

Estaba sentado en mi cama mientras veía como Aidan andaba de un lado para otro en mi habitación contándome cosas que sinceramente no me interesaban para nada. Yo sólo le veía reírse por sus comentarios a los que yo no estaba muy atento, miraba la hora y la mocosa llegaba tarde.

-Entonces ¿a qué no sabes lo que ocurrió?-se paró frente a mí y me pregunto.

-Seguro que no lo descubriría ni en mil años-bostecé aburrido-¿por qué no dejas de hablar de cosas que no me interesan?-

-Es que a ti no te interesa nada, Vegeta-se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la ventana-ni siquiera me has dicho como es esa niña en la cama.-

-¡No tengo intención de hablarte sobre eso!-mencioné molesto-¿hay algo de que hablar que no sean mujeres?-

-Pero ella no es una mujer, si no una niña-intenté tranquilizarme-entiendo... no has hecho nada con ella... ¿verdad?-

-¿Te importa mucho?-iba a gritarle cuando llamaron a la puerta, alguien la abrió y vi aparecer a la mocosa.

-Hola, Vegeta-sonrió ella entrando en mi habitación-hola, Aidan.-

-Hola, Bulmita-dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta y cambiando el rumbo de su mirada fijándose en mí-yo me voy Vegeta, piensa un poco en eso de lo que hemos hablado.-

Sin decir más se fue de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Bulma se acercó a mí sentándose a mi lado. La veía mirarme con sus ojos azules que hacían perderse en ellos con facilidad, ese día no era uno de los más calurosos, había un viento muy fresco y a ella se le ocurrió presentarse con aquellos pantalones cortos, dejando ver sus piernas blancas. Fruncí el ceño... ¿acaso ella...? No creo, hubiera venido más escotada... ¡Maldito Aidan! Ya pensaba cosas que no debía.

-Vegeta-la miré de nuevo a los ojos-¿no vas a decirme nada?-

-Eh...-miré a otro lado y vi el reloj, volví la mirada a ella molesto-llegas tarde, mocosa.-

-Vegeta...-se cruzó de brazos y de repente noté algo extraño.

_-Dime-la miraba viendo como jugaba a enredar su dedo en su cabello azul._

_-¿Sabes una cosa?-ella usó un tono que jamás la oí, sonrió coqueta y sin decir más se sentó encima de mi y se quitó la blusa-vamos a hacer temblar las paredes, Vegeta.-_

_-Pero...-ella puso un dedo en mis labios y se acercó a mi oído._

_-Quiero hacerlo, Vegeta-me susurró sensualmente-y lo quiero hacer ahora.-_

_Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y se apartó para volver a mirarme a los ojos, agarró mis manos y la puso en el cierre de su sujetador invitándome a que la desnudara mientras acercaba su rostro al mío. Empezó besar la comisura de mis labios mientras yo intentaba quitarle la ropa interior, pero no podía._

_-Vegeta-gimió ella mi nombre sensualmente logrando hacer efector en mi cuerpo-Vegeta...-_

-¡Vegeta!-oí un grito y miré a mi derecha, estaba ella sentada aún a mi lado mirándome enfadada y lo que me sorprendió más... estaba con la blusa puesta-llevo media hora llamándote. ¿Ya has vuelto a la Tierra?-

-No hacía falta que me gritaras-le dije molesto, Aidan había conseguido pervertir mi mente y yo estaba soñando despierto, pero no toda la culpa es de él, llevo con ella un mes y razones no me han faltado para acabar como en mi sueño.

Flash Back.

_Aidan hizo una fiesta en su casa porque sus padres se habían ido aquel fin de semana. El tenía una casa grande, pero en vez de hacerla dentro la hizo afuera, en el jardín con la piscina. Había invitado a mucha gente, y entre ellos a Bulma y a mí. A pesar de que ayudaba a la mocosa con su problema del alcohol y las drogas la dejé que bebiera un poco acompañada por mí, pero no quería que acabara como aquellas fiestas que hacían su antiguo grupo, eran muy bestias a la hora de beber. _

_Cuando era de noche Aidan dijo que podían meterse en la piscina si querían, pero el frío hizo que la idea desapareciera para entrar dentro de la casa. Veía como la gente entraba y yo iba a hacer lo mismo cuando una mano me agarró por detrás de la camisa. Me dí la vuelta para ver a Bulma sonreír y me susurró en el oído._

_-Ahora que estamos solos... vamos tú y yo al agua-se separó de mí y me sonrió coquetamente._

_-¿Quieres resfriarte?-pregunté burlándome de ella._

_-Bueno...-ella se quitó el vestido y se quedó con el bikini que llevaba debajo, era de color blanco y la hacía una figura perfecta-si quieres verme ya sabes donde encontrarme.-_

_-Mocosa-la agarré de la mano y me la llevé hasta la piscina, me quité la camisa ya que los pantalones eran el bañador negro. _

_Bulma acarició mi cuerpo, su mano estaba fría y vi su cuerpo temblar. Ella se apartó de mí y se tiró de cabeza al agua, yo la imité y fui a buscarla, estaba apoyada en el bordillo, la acorralé y su único movimiento fue posar sus manos en mis hombros._

_-¿No tienes frío?-pregunté al ver como temblaba._

_-Haz que desaparezca-me pidió con una sonrisa, me acerqué a sus labios para besarla pero antes de tocarlos ella interrumpió con un estornudo, me separé y la miré, tenía la nariz roja-creo que será mejor salir-sonrió ella._

_Resoplé molesto, pero tuve que aceptar, ella se había resfriado y dentro de poco yo me iba a contagiar también. Salir de la piscina fue una tortura, ella estaba mojada por el agua y el brillo de la luna se reflejaba en su piel, su cabello azul lo azotaba el aire y para mejorar el momento se abrazó a mí. _

Fin Flash Back.

**POV Bulma.**

Resoplé enfadada, Vegeta no me había dicho nada, ni siquiera me había dado un beso desde que estaba allí. Le veía en las nubes y a saber que imaginaba, ya estaba cansada de esa situación así que decidí hablar.

-Entonces-intenté tener un conversación con él-¿seguimos con la terapia?-

-Has mejorado pero hay que evitar que recaigas-contestó él tranquilamente.

-¿Hoy vamos a tener?-

-No, hoy no-respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Querías estar conmigo?-sonreí ante aquel pensamiento.

-Si quieres creer eso-dijo mientras guardaba unas cosas en los cajones de su escritorio.

-Es una pena que tu hermano esté en casa-él se dio la vuelta y me miró mientras yo me levantaba y rodeaba su cuello-me gustaría hacer tantas cosas contigo.-

-Hazlas-dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras volvía a guiarme a su cama-porque Tarble se ha ido a dormir a casa de unos amigos, así que estamos solos.-

-¿De verdad?-él me tumbo y se puso encima mía.

-Podemos hacer lo que queramos con libertad de que no nos oiga nadie-tras decir aquellas palabras Vegeta devoró mi boca.

Estaba helada de frío y ahora, bajo el cálido cuerpo de Vegeta sentía como entraba en calor. Parecíamos animales hambrientos devorando la boca del otro, él acariciaba mis piernas provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Sentía como pedía paso con su lengua para adentrarse en mi boca, yo le dejé y jugué con él. Era tan salvaje y a la vez perfecto, sus caricias eran como el deslizar de mi ropa por mi cuerpo. Vegeta abandonó mi boca para seguir un camino hasta mi cuello usando para las caricias sus labios. Noté una de sus manos ardientes bajo mi blusa, acariciando mi cintura mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Vegeta-gemí al sentir el cálido roce. Lo único que pude hacer era morder mi labio.

Él no pronunció palabra, pero respondió subiendo su mano hasta mi pecho, lo acariciaba por encima del sujetador y debajo de la blusa. Con la otra mano que subía y bajaba por mi pierna la sentí en mi cintura, me sentí un poco liberada bajo ella y de pronto oí el ruido de una cremallera, miré a Vegeta que estaba quitándome los pantalones. Sentí como un golpe en mi cabeza y me quede pálida, veía como iba a adentrar su mano por debajo de ellos.

-¡Vegeta!-grité asustada, él se detuvo y me miró.

-¿Hice algo mal?-preguntó mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-Yo... no... no puedo-solté asustada y miré a otro lado intentando no cruzarme con sus ojos azabache-lo... lo siento.-

-Bulma-me tomó del rostro y me dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras sentía como la mano que acariciaba mi pecho iba descendiendo hasta oír nuevamente mi cremallera y al sentir como aquella liberación, que era el cierre del botón de los pantalones, volvía a desaparecer-no voy a hacer algo que no te guste.-

-No es que no me guste, Vegeta-le miré un poco apenada-sólo que no estoy preparada... sólo quiero que lo entiendas.-

-No voy a obligarte ni a forzarte-él se quitó de encima mía sentándose nuevamente en el colchón, me agarró de la muñeca y me puso contra su pecho abrazándome como si estuviera protegiéndome-cuando estés lista sólo dímelo.-

-Te quiero, Vegeta-le miré sonriendo y me acerqué a sus labios para besarle. Él era perfecto y eso me gustaba, no era como Yamcha... en nada.

Flash Back.

_Eran los 3 de la madrugada, me había escapado de casa para irme a una fiesta de la casa de un amiga. Yo ya estaba muy mareada, ya iba por la cuarta copa y sentía que todo me daba vueltas. Decidí ir al baño para echarme un poco de agua y despejarme. Cuando entré me miré en el espejo, iba vestida con un top azul dejando ver mi ombligo y mi pendiente de color azul en él, una falda corta negra y unos tacones negros, tenía el pelo ondulado y me veía muy blanca, sería por el mareo. Me eché el agua con cuidado de no quitarme el maquillaje y salí del baño. Justo en la puerta tropecé con alguien, alcé la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y vi a Yamcha._

_-Bulma, estaba buscándote-sonrió él mientras rodeaba mi cintura._

_-Yamcha, ¿dónde está Eve?-pregunté algo incómoda-no la encuentro y me quiero ir ya.-_

_-¿Ya?-dijo como si se tratará de que fuera pronto para marcharse-la fiesta va a comenzar ahora, preciosa.-_

_-Yamcha... por favor-me llevé la mano a mi cabeza, estaba muy mareada-¿dónde está Eve?-_

_-Se fue hace una hora con James a su casa-él me tomó el rostro-¿sabes? Me han reservado una habitación.-_

_-¿Una habitación?-él me agarró de la mano y me guió por las escaleras. No me gustaba nada. Abrió una puerta y encendió la luz de la habitación. Había una cama amplia y sus sábanas estaban arrugadas-este sitio ya fue estrenado.-_

_-Tranquila, quitamos las sábanas-dijo sin soltarme, apartó las sábana y me tumbó en la cama, se acercó a mí y puso una mano en mi rodilla-ya verás, no vas a querer irte con otro después de esto.-_

_-Yamcha, no-le pedí viendo como se ponía sobre mí-yo... yo soy virgen aún y...-_

_-¿La borrachera te echa para atrás?-preguntó coqueto mientras subía su mano hasta mi muslo-te va a gustar, ya verás.-_

_-¡No!-aparté la mano-oye, Yamcha, no quiero hacer esto, y menos borracha. ¡Quítate!-_

_-Estúpida-Yamcha me miró amenazante-como quieras, puede que tengas razón y sea mejor esperar a que se te pase la borrachera-sonrió mientras subía su mano por debajo de mi falda-pero no me moveré de aquí sin haber probado un poco de ti, Bulma.-_

_-No, Yamcha-le pedí mientras veía como se bajaba la cremallera._

_-¿Quieres que le diga a Eve que eres una niña d mamá que ni siquiera es capaz de que sólo le toquen?-preguntó alzando una ceja-¿qué más quieres, Bulma? Esto es por las buenas, por las malas te despedirás de tu virginidad. Si yo fuera tú me iba quitando el top.-_

_Le miré sorprendida, no podía apartarle, él era fuerte y yo además estaba ebria, gritar tampoco me serviría de nada, la música estaba muy alta y a la gente le daría igual. Ya no era si se lo decía a Eve o no... era también por mí, hiciera lo que hiciera yo tendría que aguantarme, no tenía muchas salidas._

_Intenté relajar mi cuerpo y él al notarlo se acercó a mis labios para besarme, mientras notaba como mi ropa se deslizaba por mi cuerpo..._

Fin Flash Back.

Me agarré fuerte a la camisa de Vegeta, él me acarició el pelo, estaba asustada.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó él en un tono preocupado, aunque intentara disimularlo yo ya me di cuenta.

-Gracias, Vegeta-le miré a los ojos. Si no hubiera sido porque él estaba allí hubiera roto a llorar.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sin entender.

-Por ser quien eres-sonreí y me aferré a su cálido cuerpo. Yo deseaba hacerlo con él, pero no estaba lista aún. Fuera como fuese yo sabía que él sería el primero, sólo espero que también el último, porque no creo que pudiera encontrar a alguien mejor.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! pronto seguiré con el siguiente :)**

**Gracias por haber leído y haber mandado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	14. Un viaje

**Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 14. Un viaje.

Ya era muy tarde, el cielo estaba oscuro y nosotros caminábamos por las desiertas calles. Vegeta se ofreció a acompañarme a casa porque decía que podía ser peligroso que volviera sola cuando había oscurecido. Con tan solo el brillo de la luna caminábamos dejando que su luz nos alumbrara, mezclándose con las farolas de las calles. Yo me aferrada al brazo derecho de Vegeta y él con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Ninguno parecía querer hablar, conociéndole él no sería el primero en decir algo, pero yo tampoco tenía intención de romper el silencio con algo que puede que lo entorpezca, porque no se me ocurría nada y si hubiera dicho algo seguro sería una tontería para sólo recibir una mirada. Al menos estaba agradecida de que él me dejará que me abrazara a su brazo sin decir nada.

De repente oí música a un volumen insoportable, paré de caminar y solté del brazo a Vegeta. Miré a mi derecha, aquel sonido venía de aquella casa grande, delante de mí, de color blanca y que tenía todas las luces encendidas, en cada ventana se veía a varias personas bailando. Yo recordaba ese lugar... tras aquellas paredes yo también me encontré alguna vez en el pasado.

-Seguro que más de uno entra en coma etílico-miré a Vegeta, que como yo, observaba la casa... ¿acaso él también estuvo algún día tras esas paredes?-sigamos andando, será mejor no estar cerca antes de que venga la policía.-

-¿La policía?-pregunté viendo como su mirada se posaba en mí.

-Con ese volumen seguro que algún vecino ha avisado, y con este tema son muy rápidos-agaché la mirada, no sabía que me ocurría pero sentía como tristeza dentro de mí.

Sentí el brazo de Vegeta sobre mi cintura, rodeándola con toda delicadeza, no pude evitar una sonrisa leve. Le miré a sus ojos azabaches para luego apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y empezar a caminar. Nunca pensé que él y yo estaríamos alguna vez así, y menos en la calle. Podía, por suerte, sentirme orgullosa, sabía que Vegeta no cambiaría para nada y que estaría allí siempre que yo lo necesitara, claro que yo también le apoyaré y ayudaré cuando él lo necesite, aunque no me lo diga.

Después de diez minutos llegamos a mi casa, paramos frente a la puerta de la entrada y allí, quietos, uno enfrente del otro, nos intercambiábamos miradas. Sentí el roce de su mano agarrando la mía mientras poco a poco notaba su cercanía, su aliento rompía con el mío y finalmente sus labios se juntaban con los míos. Su cálido roce y su dulce sabor me hacían sentir un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. Su boca devoraba la mía con lentitud y con pasión que sentía como si mis labios fueran derritiéndose. De repente se separó de mí con brusquedad, no entendí porque pero le vi mirando a la entrada de mi casa, miré para ver que pasaba y vi a mi madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mis mejillas se volvían igual de rojas como las de Vegeta.

-¡Bulma!-dijo mi madre con una felicidad inimaginable. ¿Tanta ilusión hace ver a su hija besarse con un chico?

-Mamá-suspiré y aparté la mano que me agarraba Vegeta-¿llevas mucho?-

-Tranquila, cielo-mi madre miró a Vegeta-¿este es tu novio? Si que es guapo el muchacho.-

-Es Vegeta-le presenté-ella es mi madre.-

-Encantada-vi la mano de mi madre extendida y Vegeta se la dio, no sabía que ahora ella saludara de esa manera.

-¿Y a qué tanta felicidad?-pregunté cambiando de conversación, notaba a Vegeta algo incómodo.

-¿Cómo que a qué tanta felicidad?-la sonrisa de mi madre era cada vez más intensa-cielo... ¡te vas a Nottingham!-

-¿A Inglaterra?-pensé dudosa-¿por qué? No me irás a llevar a un colegio privado ¿verdad?-

-Es un premio para los alumnos de alto nivel en inglés-mencionó Vegeta-esta mañana me llegó a mi también.-

-¿De verdad?-pregunté ilusionada y veía a mi madre asentir haciendo que mi alegría se intensificara más-¡genial!-

Después de un rato Vegeta se fue y yo, junto con mi madre, cenamos. No podía dejar de pensar en que podía que ese viaje fuera un premio, no por mi nivel de inglés, sino por haber conseguido volver a ser quien yo era. En la mesa podía ver como mi madre movía los labios, pero no estaba atenta a sus palabras, aunque estaba segura que me estaba diciendo cosas del viaje y como siempre me estaría contando aquel viaje romántico en Nueva York que hizo con mi padre. A mi me gustaba oír esas historias, pero hoy no era el día. Puede que este viaje sea una historia en mi vida que algún día se la pueda contar a mis hijos... ¿Cómo empezar?

Un día me llega una notificación a un viaje de... no, así no. Tal vez... Vegeta y yo viajábamos a Inglaterra... tampoco. Ya sé. El primer viaje que hice nunca pensé que sería el más importante de mi vida. Suena como un buen comienzo... si fuera porque en ese viaje fuera de novios y no de inglés. Cuando llegue el día tendré el titular perfecto para contar la historia a mis hijos.

Cuando terminé de cenar me fui a mi habitación y me puse una camisa de tirantes blanca con unos pantalones cortos azules y me metí en la cama. Con la luz apagada y mirando al techo en la oscuridad empecé a imaginar como sería mi viaje a Nottingham. Seguro que irá un profesor de inglés, por supuesto habrá monitores pero... ¿habrá una hora de libertad? Yo quiero estar a solas con Vegeta aunque sea un rato y... ¿Un rato a solas con Vegeta?

-Sería genial que mi primera vez fuera con él en un lugar especial-dije en un susurró sin parar de mirar al techo-puede que Nottingham sea ese lugar especial.-

No pude evitar sonreír... Puede que mi titular anterior no sea tan malo... puede que sólo lo modifique un poco.

-Nottingham... el nuevo París-me di la vuelta dejando de mirar al techo-el mejor título de toda mi vida.-

Cerré los ojos y esperé en caer en un sueño que esperaba que se hiciera realidad...

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba preparada para ir a clase, me puse una blusa blanca y una falda canela, me calcé con unos zapatos marrones y me dejé el pelo suelto. Salí corriendo de mi habitación hasta la cocina donde me senté para desayunar. Mi madre me dio un beso en la frente y me sirvió el desayuno.

Tras tomar el desayuno me levanté y tomé mi mochila.

-Bulma-miré a mi madre que tenía un sobre en la mano-puede que te pidan la carta, lo mejor será que te la lleves.-

-Gracias, mamá-guardé la carta y besé en la mejilla a mi madre-nos vemos luego.-

-Por cierto-la miré antes de salir-ya es viernes ¿tienes planes?-

-Todavía no-sonreí mientras me despedía con la mano-ya te lo haré saber.-

Salí de mi casa corriendo y como de costumbre, apoyado en un árbol estaba Vegeta. Corrí hasta él y le abracé por el cuello.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con un tono divertido-ya sabía que me echabas de menos pero no sabía que fueras a hacer esto.-

-Lo siento-me separé un poco para darle un pequeño beso y luego mirarle a los ojos-es que estoy tan contenta de que vayamos a ese viaje.-

-¿Nunca has salido al extranjero?-preguntó con extrañeza.

-No... lo más cerca que estuve de salir de la Ciudad del Oeste ha sido para ir a Satan City-suspiré un poco molesta pero luego volví a reconstruir mi sonrisa-pero ahora eso ha cambiado.

Comencé a caminar al lado de Vegeta para ir al instituto.

-¿Sabes algo de Nottingham?-preguntó él mientras yo pensaba-aparte de que está en Inglaterra.-

-¿Qué está en Europa?-hizo una mueca y yo empecé a reír-era broma... creo que tiene algo que ver con Robin Hood ¿no?-

-Sí-asintió él-seguro que estarán todo el viaje hablándonos de él.-

-Seguro, puede que en el viaje nos pongan películas de él-empecé a reír y él sólo suspiró-oye Vegeta, estuve pensando anoche y...-me sonrojé un poco.

-¿Y?-preguntó él.

-Creo que Nottingham es el sitio ideal-el alzó una ceja-para mi primera vez.-

-¿Quieres que tu primera vez sea en Inglaterra rodeados de profesores, monitores y alumnos?-preguntaba en un tono divertido.

-¿Por qué no?-bufé cabreada-¿no crees que esto ha pasado por algo?-

-Yo no tengo problemas ni en cuando ni en donde-contestó tranquilamente-pero tú sólo estás diciendo el lugar, no sabes si cuando estemos allí sigues pensando en lo mismo.-

-Es una buena historia...-Vegeta me miraba atento-la primera vez de Bulma Briefs en la ciudad de Robin Hood.-

-Seguro que te hacen una película-empecé a reírme.

-Puede que tengas razón, Vegeta-suspiré tranquila-no sé si cuando estemos allí pueda cambiar de opinión y echarme atrás... a lo mejor si hago eso no lo hubiéramos hecho en Nottingham pero de algo estoy segura, Vegeta.-

-¿De qué?-preguntó interesado y yo sonreí mientras le agarraba la mano.

-De que quiero que sea contigo-noté como apretó suavemente mi mano mientras me miraba. Sentía como que ese gesto era una respuesta positiva-pero si no me echo atrás...-

-¿Qué pasará?-sonrió de medio lado.

-Que tú-le señalé mientras reía-serás mi arquero.-

Vi como él se reía de una manera que antes no le vi, era posible que Vegeta, además de ser mi novio o mi terapeuta, también era mi mejor amigo. Sólo eso me hacía sentir bien y cómoda, él transmitía una confianza que jamás se la noté a nadie, por frío que hubiera sido o podría ser, su corazón no estaba congelado. Sus ojos mayormente inexpresivos había veces que transmitían ardor y certeza... ¿podía ser más perfecto? Él no se ajustaba a ningún prototipo, no se podía comparar ni con un oso de peluche y mucho menos con la persona más fría e inerte del mundo. Había varios tipos de chicos según su personalidad, pero ahora estaban los Vegetas, y yo encontré a uno y sé que al único.

Llegamos al instituto y nos separamos para ir a nuestras clases, en el pasillo me encontré con Chi Chi y Alice, me acerqué a ellas que estaban abriendo sus taquillas.

-Hola, chicas-saludé mientras habría mi taquilla-¿qué tal estáis?-

-Bien, pero a ti se te ve mejor-contestó Chi Chi sin parar de mirarme-¿hay algo que no sepamos y debamos estar informadas?-

-He recibido una carta del Ayuntamiento-contesté mientras guardaba algunos libros y guardaba un cuaderno-el examen de hace una semana de inglés lo aprobé con buena nota y ayer llegó una carta diciendo que estoy en la lista para ir de viaje a Nottingham.-

-Ya he oído eso-comentó Alice cerrando su taquilla-mi hermano recibió la misma carta.-

-¿Aidan?-pregunté dudosa y ella asintió-no quiero molestarte con mis palabras Alice... pero no pensaba que tu hermano fuera bueno en inglés.-

-Digamos que para usar la lengua tendrá que dominar otras-comentó con diversión-siempre que va algún fin de semana con algún amigo se van a bares llenos de inglesas, americanas, alemanas...-

-En otras palabras-apuntó Chi Chi-se aprende más en un bar que en la escuela.-

-Pues parece que sí-respondí riéndome-¿sabéis quien más va?-

-Ni idea-comentó Chi Chi.

-Yo sólo sé que van Vegeta y Aidan-suspiré.

-¿Vegeta también?-preguntó Alice y yo asentí-vas a tener a tu chico un tiempo conviviendo contigo ¿eh?-

-Y creo que he tomado una decisión importante-mencioné orgullosa.

-¿El qué?-curioseó Chi Chi.

-No, no-negué con un dedo-ahora tengo inglés y no pretendo llegar tarde, pero luego os lo cuento.-

-Sí, porque como no lo hagas te colgamos de los pies con una cuerda del gimnasio a la canasta de baloncesto-amenazó la rubia.

-Tranquila-guiñé un ojo y me fui corriendo a clase.

Después de quince minutos, la profesora de inglés, que era una mujer de pelo corto castaño rizado y con ojos verdes, de piel canela y vestida con una vestido blanco hasta un poco menos de las rodillas, nos comentaba sobre las cartas.

-Chicos, os tengo que dar buenas noticias-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-han llegado los resultados de los exámenes de ingles que preparó el Ayuntamiento de la Ciudad del Oeste.-

Sacó una hoja de de su carpeta y empezó a hablar.

-Me han informado de que ya fueron enviadas unas cartas, a esta clase le deben de llegar a tres personas-y tras sus palabras comenzó a leer-Smith.-

Un chico de pelo corto castaño y ojos avellana se levantó para confirmar que la carta ha sido leída.

-¿La tienes aquí?-el chico asintió y se la entregó-tu nota fue de un nueve y medio.-

El chico se sentó nuevamente y la profesora volvió a leer la lista.

-Nichols-una chica de pelo hasta los hombros de color rubio y ojos café se levantó-¿recibiste la carta?-

-Sí, profesora Laurent-asintió la chica mientras le entregaba la carta.

-Tu nota son dos décimas menos que Smith.-

La alumna se sentó mientras yo esperaba que dijeran mi nombre de una vez, dijo que eran tres los que la recibieron, sólo faltaba yo.

-Briefs-me nombró la profesora y yo me levanté como un rayo mientras ella sonreía ante mi gesto-¿tienes la carta?-

-Sí-llevé la carta que estaba en mi mochila y se la entré a la profesora.

-Enhorabuena, Briefs-sonrió ella-tu nota fue un diez.-

-¿De verdad?-sonreí ilusionada.

-Sí-ella tenía una sonrisa preciosa y eso me hacía sentir bien-me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser la que conocí a principio de curso.-

-Y yo-volví a mi asiento mientras escuchaba a la profesora Laurent continuar.

-Como habréis leído habéis sido seleccionados para un viaje a Nottingham, allí vais a estar con una familia inglesa-levanté la mano y ella me dio la palabra-Briefs.-

-¿Es un intercambio?-ella asintió.

-No venía en la carta porque querían que un profesor fuera quien diera la información personalmente-siguió explicando ella-como aquí, en Nottingham se hizo un examen para ver quien estaba capacitado a venir a la Ciudad del Oeste. Vosotros conviviréis como un inglés más. Aprenderéis mejor el idioma y la pronunciación, asistiréis a las clases que den ellos y conoceréis las costumbres del país.-

-¿Y porque Nottingham?-preguntó Smith.

-Porque hay que conocer más ciudad que Londres ¿no?-rió la profesora-además, esta ciudad es preciosa y también tiene buenas historias.-

-Entonces-dije captando la atención de todo el mundo-¿no habrá monitores ni profesores?-

-Monitores no, pero todos los profesores de inglés iremos-dijo ella con algo de ilusión-el viaje será dentro de veinte días, necesito que rellenéis unas hojas y pronto os enviarán el billete de avión.-

-¿Gratis?-preguntó Nichols.

-Lo paga el Ayuntamiento-respondió la profesora-por cierto, me han dicho que hace algo de frío, así que llevaros, mayormente, ropa de otoño y alguna que otra prenda de invierno.-

La profesora siguió explicando mientras yo iba contando los días que me quedaban para ir a Nottingham y estar con Vegeta. Al menos estar con una familia tendría algo de ventaja, no era una hora de libertad... si no más.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, para aclarar dudas, Bulma es virgen, con Yamcha hizo otras cosas pero que no llegó a pasar que la perdiera, en otras palabras, no lo escribí porque me incomodaba, sobre todo si es Yamcha... xD**

**Como vosotros sois los leectores me gustaría saber, nuevamente, vuestra opinión. Me gustaría saber si queréis lemon o no, perfectamente puede haber un fic sin lemon. Espero opiniones :)**

**Gracias por haber leído y haber enviado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	15. Nottingham

**Aquí os dejo con la continuación de este fic, esta vez lo hice más largo! jaja Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 15. Nottingham.

**POV Bulma**

Estaba en el aeropuerto con mi madre, podía ver a varios alumnos de mi instituto, pero no había rastro de Vegeta. Veía como mi madre me hablaba, sinceramente mi atención era nula, pero estaba segura de lo que me estaba diciendo. _"Ten cuidado" "No seas desagradable con la familia inglesa" "Ten el móvil encendido porque te llamaré" "Allí hace frío ¡abrígate!"_ y terminará diciendo _"Sobre todo, pásalo muy bien"_. Era demasiado evidente. Siendo sinceros... durante el tiempo que voy a estar en Nottingham, tres semanas, voy a echar de menos a mi madre. Siempre me he dicho a mí misma que cuando tenga la mayoría de edad lo primero que haré será independizarme, pero luego no pienso que la convivencia con una persona es tan fuerte que acabas añorando estar con ella.

Ahora voy a cambiar de familia, lo único que sé es que se apellidan Stanley, se componen de una pareja y tres hijos, el mayor va a la universidad, el mediano es el del intercambio, y la pequeña que aún está en el colegio. No sabía ni siquiera sus nombres, tampoco conocía sus caras por alguna imagen, sólo me dieron su apellido y los que eran, la mayor información es que estarían esperando en el aeropuerto cuando llegáramos.

-Bulma-miré a mi madre que estaba mirando a otro lado-¿ese de allí no es Vegeta?-

Miré a la dirección donde observaba mi madre, entre la gente pude distinguirle. Estaba con su madre y con su hermano, además iba acompañado de Aidan, que estaba con su hermana Alice y una mujer mayor se pelo corto castaño y ojos azules. Seguramente fuera la madre de él.

-Está con mucha gente-dije en un susurro.

-Vamos, cielo-mi madre me miró, parecía que había escuchado lo que dije-¿no es tu novio?-

-Mamá-aparté la mirada de ella-está bien.-

Caminé dirección donde estaba Vegeta y mi madre me acompañaba, sentí la mirada de su madre clavada en mí. Ella levantó el brazo y empezó a saludarme con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Bulma!-gritó ella sonriente.

Cuando estábamos a su lado me sentí un poco incómoda, tenía todas las miradas puestas en mí. ¿Tanta atención por haber llegado?

-Bulma, que alegría verte-sonrió la madre de Vegeta-estoy tan contenta de que hayas sacado tan buena nota y vayas con mi hijo a Nottingham.-

-No es la primera vez que nuestros hijos pisan Inglaterra-rió la otra mujer que parecía ser la madre de Aidan y Alice.

Me di cuenta, como poco a poco las tres madres hicieron su propio grupo, pues la mía era amiga de la de Vegeta. Durante el tiempo que transcurrió desde que recibí la noticia hasta estar en el aeropuerto han pasado veinte días, suficiente para que todos se conocieran.

-¿Habéis estado ya en Inglaterra?-pregunté recordando lo que dijo la mujer.

-Sí-contestó Aidan sonriente-hace dos años fuimos a Londres.-

-Entonces hay fue cuando Aidan quiso aprender inglés-se burló su hermana-se sentía tan inútil de no poder hablar con una inglesa que estaba a punto de estallar.-

Las dos nos reímos, Tarble no entendía mucho así que sólo se limitaba a mirar extraño, mientras que Vegeta tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y Aidan alzaba una ceja molesto.

-Tú calla-se irritó por el comentario de su hermana.

-¿Cómo que fuisteis a Londres?-miré a Vegeta que me intercambió la mirada.

-Mi primo tiene un trabajo muy importante, conseguí convencerlo para que nos llevara al viaje que él tenía previsto durante unos días-respondió Aidan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aún no entendía el por qué.

-¡Chicos!-todos miramos al frente, estaba la profesora Laurent llamándonos-¡el avión está apunto de despegar! ¡Despedíos de vuestras familias y vayámonos a Nottingham!-

Me despedí de mi madre, me abrazó fuerte y entonces noté una alegría interna que hacía tanto que no sentía. Si retrocediera en el tiempo... si hubiera seguido siendo amiga de Eve... yo no sería la novia de Vegeta, seguro que él me hubiera mirado de arriba abajo como otra tonta del grupo. No hubiera sacado esa nota en inglés y ahora mismo no iría a Nottingham, pero sobre todo... ahora mismo no estaría sintiendo tanto amor en un abrazo con mi madre, me doy cuenta de que era lo que añoraba... a ella.

Me aparté para verla, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mamá-sonreí levemente-no me voy a la guerra, volveré dentro de treinta días.-

-Cariño... estoy orgullosa de ti-me quedé sorprendida ante las palabras de ella, se quitó las lagrimas y me dio un beso fuerte en la mejilla-venga, vete ya. Y recuerda llamarme nada más llegues y...-

-Mamá-la interrumpí.

-Siento si me repito pero...-

-No-sonreí mirando a los ojos de mi madre-me gusta que me lo repitas. Yo sólo quería decirte que te quiero.-

-Y yo a ti-ella me dedicó una sonrisa dulce y hermosa.

Yo me di la vuelta y me dirigí con Vegeta y Aidan. Sentía que mi corazón latía tan rápido... nunca mi madre me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí, yo lo sabía pero después de como cambié empecé a dudar, ahora sé que todo va como tendría que ir. Miré a Vegeta, que al sentirse observado me miró. Le sonreí y le di la mano, apreté fuerte y noté como con su otra mano liberada tocaba mi rostro, su roce era tan cálido y tranquilizador.

-Gracias-dije como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Él había logrado que yo volviera a ser quien era, pero ahora mejor que antes, porque ahora estaba él.

Después de un gran rato de espera ya estábamos sentados, íbamos los tres juntos, yo a la ventana, Vegeta en medio y Aidan donde daba al pasillo. Él estaba contento, decía que tendría mejor visión de las azafatas, yo tenía un vista mejor... vería cosas que no he visto jamás desde arriba. Nos habían dicho, que aproximadamente el vuelo sería de 11 o 13 horas, muy largo. Al menos tenía un hombro donde apoyar la cabeza si estaba cansada. No sé porque digo eso... realmente estoy agotada. Tengo un sueño increíble, no dormí nada, estaba nerviosa por este vuelo y... por lo que pueda pasar. Ya hablé con Vegeta sobre esto y como sería.

Flash Back.

_Era un día de esos que hacían un calor ahogador. Iba a salir con Vegeta para dar un paseo, me puse unos pantalones claros cortos con una blusa de tirantes azules y un calzado veraniego. Salí corriendo de casa y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad, había quedado con él al lado de una fuente. Cuando llegué le vi sentado mirando el móvil, iba vestido con una camisa de manga corta blanca y unos pantalones azules. Me acerqué a él y me puse enfrente suya, tapándole del sol. Al ver mi sombra miró hacia arriba para encontrarse conmigo._

_-Tarde, como siempre-frunció el ceño._

_-¡Yo también te echado de menos!-sonreí ignorando sus palabras. Él se levantó y me miró fijamente._

_-Deberías ser un poco más silenciosa, mocosa-bufé ante su comentario._

_-Románticos como tú quedan ya pocos, Vegeta-comenté con un poco de humor, yo sabía que él era así y tampoco tenía intenciones de cambiarle-¿sabes? ¡Me apetece un helado!-_

_Reí al ver como se tapaba los oídos, sin pensarle le agarré de la mano izquierda y me lo llevé a la fuerza. No podía evitar la risa viendo como todo el mundo nos miraba. Era normal, una chica eufórica arrastrando a su novio que se quejaba a gritos en medio de la calle. Yo también miraría un espectáculo así._

_La tarde al lado de Vegeta se pasó muy rápido, ya estaba anocheciendo y nosotros nos encontrábamos apartados de todos bajo la seca hierba. Yo estaba tumbada de lado, mirándole a él que estaba sentado contemplando la luna._

_-Oye, arquero-Vegeta sonrió levemente y me miró-¿has pensado bien en lo que te dije sobre Nottingham?-_

_-Esa no es la pregunta-contestó él acariciando mi pelo-la verdadera es ¿tú has razonado bien lo que quieres hacer en Nottingham?-_

_-Ya sabes que quiero que sea contigo-agarré su mano y la lleve a mi rostro-sólo contigo, Vegeta.-_

_-¿Y qué opinas de que seas en Nottingham?-besé la palma de su mano, ese día estaba frío._

_-¿Ahora eres periodista?-él deslizo su mano desde mis labios hasta mi cuello mientras se tumbaba mirándome a mí, quería una respuesta-quiero que sea en un sitio especial, un lugar que podamos recordar siempre.-_

_-¿Qué pasaría sí...?-él empezó a bajar su mano por mi cuerpo, sus caricias eran tan suaves y sensuales, sentía como frenaba en mi cintura._

_-¿Qué haces, Vegeta?-susurré como si fuera un clemencia de que deseaba más._

_-¿Te molesta?-cuantas ganas de gritarle que siguiera._

_-Podría vernos alguien, estamos en medio de un parque-contesté no muy segura de mis palabras, yo quería que el siguiera._

_-¿Y?-le miré fijamente, siguió creando su camino por mi cuerpo y ahora era caricias por mis piernas-¿no es especial?-_

_-¿Especial en medio de un parque?-fruncí el ceño._

_-Estamos apartados-comentó con humor pero luego...-dime la verdad, Bulma-sabía que él hablaba en serio, sino, no me hubiera llamado por mi nombre-¿no te acordarías si ahora mismo lo hiciéramos en el parque?-_

_-¿Quién se olvidaría?-pregunté irónicamente._

_-También te acordarías si fuera en una cama o en una ducha-me reí un poco-no hace falta que sea en un sitio especial ni para recordarlo ni mucho menos para disfrutarlo.-_

_-Lo sé-él volvió a subir su mano hasta mi rostro-se recuerda porque aquella persona con quien estás es especial.-_

_-Si deseas que sea en Nottingham yo lo respetaré-él se acercó a mi oído y soltó una pequeña carcajada para luego susurrarme-pero yo, como tú, hubiera querido que fuera aquí y ahora.-_

_Él se apartó de mi oído y me miró fijamente. ¿Tan evidente era? Nuevamente se acercó a mí para unir nuestros labios en un cálido y largo beso. Había tanto sentimientos que florecían en mí, y en todos iban acompañados de su nombre. ¿Quién me diría que Vegeta empezaría siendo un apoyo con mi problema para acabar mostrándome las cosas importantes del amor? Él me ha mostrado que no importa el lugar, aunque sigo pensando que un parque hubiera sido un poco incómodo, sólo importaba que fuera con quien quieres. ¿Eso significa que él me quiere?_

Fin Flash Back.

Miré a Vegeta, me estaba agarrando la mano, solamente la soltamos y luego volvimos a estar igual. Después del despegue decidí desconectar, estaba cansada y necesitaba estar despierta cuando llegáramos a Nottingham. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y me dejé vencer por el sueño hasta que alguien me avisara, supondría que sería Vegeta.

**POV Vegeta.**

Bulma había apoyado su cabeza en mi hombro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, ella estaba agotada. Cuando la llamé por la mañana me dijo que estaba cansada y que no había podido conciliar el sueño. En cambio, yo había podido dormir, no tenía problemas y no tenía nada de sueño. Aidan miraba a todos lados del pasillo, estaba buscando a una azafata para pedir algo de comer o "comer".

-Estoy agotado-bostezó él mirándome a mí-tu chica se durmió.-

-Ella no durmió en toda la noche-dije irónicamente-no creo que tu agotamiento sea por lo mismo.-

-Pues no-Aidan se estiró mientras miraba al frente-he dormido como un niño de cinco años.-

-Eso explica tu mentalidad-noté su mirada molesta-entonces no comprendo tu agotamiento-miré a Bulma que estaba completamente dormida.

-Me tuve que dormir pronto para levantarme pronto y hacer la maleta-volví la mirada a él, parecía disgustado-¿sabes lo que es tener que dejar un cuarto precioso con una hermana cerca?-

-Mi problema no es el mismo porque comparto habitación con Tarble-me burlé de él.

-Yo no voy a dormir con mi hermana-se cruzó de brazos aún disgustado-y espera que no sabes lo mejor.-

-Tampoco quiero oírlo-intenté ignorarlo.

-¿Te acuerdas del aquel chico que era bajito que iba con nosotros a clases?-intenté recordar-Krillin.-

-Él iba al colegio con nosotros-intenté recordar-el único que iba con él es el hermano de Raditz.-

-Pues a ese le vi el otro día con mi hermana-me mantuve la risa-¿de que te ríes?-

-No sabía que tuvieras cuñado-me burlé de él.

-Que gracioso-de repente una azafata pasó por nuestro lado, era gracioso ver como los ojos de Aidan se salían de sus órbitas-¿has visto eso?-

-Sí, es una pena no tener la cámara cerca para hacerte una foto-él me miró molesto-tenías una cara de idiota que no te la podrías ni imaginar.-

-Ya verás-Aidan levantó el brazo y empezó con sus tonterías-¡señorita!-

No tardó en aparecer una mujer de unos veinte años, de pelo largo rubio y ojos verdes, vestía con un traje rojo y veía como a mi amigo se le iba la vista a las piernas.

-¿Desean algo?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa cortés.

El silencio reinaba en el ambiente, Aidan miraba de arriba abajo a la chica que parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

-Aidan-le llamé para que despertara de su trance, miré a la azafata-¿baberos tienen?-

-Eh... no, señor-sonrió ella con una mueca de extrañeza.

-Entonces nada-la mujer se fue y Aidan pareció despertar.

-¿Dónde va?-preguntó él mirándome, no se había enterado de nada.

-Me ha dicho que te acercaras a darle tu número-Aidan parecía sorprendido, pero al ver mi sonrisa supuso que era mentira.

-¿Tú te crees gracioso?-miré a otro lado-eso, dame la espalda.-

Apoyé mi cabeza en el asiento, había dormido bien por la noche, pero los ojos me estaban pesando y sentía como poco a poco me iba quedando dormido.

**POV Bulma.**

-¡ARRIBA!-abrí los ojos de golpe, enfrente tenía a Aidan, que estaba llamándome como un loco, miré a Vegeta que parecía haber descansado.

Di un gran bostezo, había descansado mucho y estaba algo más despierta, aunque necesitaba reanimarme con un café.

-¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó Vegeta a Aidan.

-Menos mal que habías dormido-dijo molesto Aidan-sí, quedan cinco minutos para aterrizar.

Miré desde la ventana, todavía se veían las nubes blancas. No me podía creer que haya dormido tanto, y menos Vegeta.

Después de ya un rato el avión aterrizó, salimos de él y fuimos a buscar nuestras maletas. Tuvimos que esperar como media hora, la profesora Laurent esperó a todos y salimos de allí hasta la entrada. Nos avisaron de que irían con carteles con nuestro nombre y apellido. Yo busqué una familia que tuviera mi nombre, ya varios compañeros habían conocido a las suyas. Miré que Vegeta se acercó a una pareja con un niño de la edad de su hermano y otro un poco más pequeño.

De pronto vi un cartel azul, lleno de colores y dibujos, ponía Bulma Briefs. Sonreí alegre de ver que quien lo sostenía era un hermosa niña rubia, de pelo largo recogido en dos trenzas, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos y era una niña con el mismo tono de piel que yo. Al lado había un chico de pelo corto rubio y ojos celestes, y a su lado una pareja. Un hombre de pelo blanco y gafas, que tapaban sus ojos azules, vestido elegantemente con un traje y una mujer de pelo corto rizado rubio y ojos marrones. Me acerqué a ellos y poco a poco notaba en cada uno una sonrisa cada vez más grande.

-¿Bulma Briefs?-preguntó el hombre y yo asentí-un placer el conocerte, muchacha.-

-Lo mismo digo-sonreí mirando a la familia.

-Yo soy Steven Stanley-se presentó el hombre-ella es mi esposa Susan, mi hijo mayor Derek y mi niña Julia.-

-¡Hola, Bulma!-Julia se acercó y me abrazó.

-Ven, querida-se acercó Susan con una bella sonrisa, hablaba como mi madre-vamos a llevar tu maleta en el coche y te enseñaremos la casa.-

-Sí-antes de irme miré a los lados para encontrar a Vegeta.

-Se ha ido-miré atrás y me encontré con Aidan, él iba con una pareja y una chica de mi misma edad-me dijo que te llamaría.-

-Gracias, Aidan-me di la vuelta para seguir a los Stanley, por varios días yo sería como una de ellos.

Cuando estábamos fuera me encontré un con enorme porsche negro. Vi como Steven habría el maletero y metía mi maleta dentro.

-Vamos dentro, Bulma-Julia me agarró de la mano y me llevó dentro del vehículo.

-¿Enserio este coche es vuestro?-pregunté anonadada.

-Mi papá es presidente de una revista-contestó la niña orgullosa-cuando vuelve a casa siempre me trae caramelos, porque al lado hay una pastelería que vende de todo. ¿Quieres ir un día?-

-Claro-me daba cuenta de que aquella niña era un encanto, quería hacerse mi amiga, pero realmente no sabía si era bueno que se confiara en mí. Yo no podría volver a Nottingham.

-Genial-nos sentamos dentro del coche, ella iba en medio y yo a la derecha, a la izquierda se sentaba Derek, que todavía no me había dirigido una palabra.

-Y dime, Bulma-Susan, que ya estaba dentro del coche, sentada como copiloto, comenzó a preguntarme-¿qué te parece nuestro país?-

-Por ahora no he podido ver nada, ni siquiera por el aire-comenté con humor-pero estoy segura de que me va a gustar mucho.-

-Nottingham es precioso-me habló Julia mientras veía como su padre se sentaba en el asiento de conducir-¿sabes qué es lo mejor? Cuando papá nos lleva a la casa rural que tenemos fuera de la ciudad.-

-¿Casa rural?-pregunté dudando.

-La casa donde vivían mis abuelos-respondió el mayor de la familia-antes no era todo así, mi familia vivía en un pueblo a las fueras, pero cerca. Ahora sólo viven allí unas cinco personas.-

-Algún día iremos para que lo veas, Bulma-Susan me miró con una bella sonrisa.

-Realmente me gustaría verla-comenté ilusionada.

-¿Sabes?-Steven hablaba mientras conducía-nos dijeron tu nota, un diez. Enhorabuena.-

-Gracias.-

-Pero yo creí que a lo mejor me encontraría algo un poco más torpe-comencé a reír cuando vi que su mujer le daba un golpe en forma de enfado.

-En verdad tiene razón-peiné mi largo pelo-cuando era pequeña mi padre me metió en una academia de inglés, él decía que en el colegio estudiarlo era un pasatiempo que sólo te enseña lo básico, pero que se queda sólo en eso.-

-Con nosotros aprenderás mucho-animó la mujer-espero que mi hijo esté bien allí.-

-Mi madre es un poco alocada-mencioné riendo-pero es buena.-

-No lo dudo-vi su sonrisa-pero Oliver es tan serio.-

-¿Oliver?-repetí al no entender.

-Mi hermano-oí el tono de orgullo en la voz de Julia-¡es genial! Lo que pasa que cuando conoce a alguien no es...-

-No es como Julia-rió el padre-él estará con tu madre.-

-Créame-suspiré mirando tras la ventanilla-mi madre hace hablar hasta un muerto.-

Por una vez sentía envidia de tener hermanos. Julia era una niña encantadora y cierto que cuando Vegeta está con Tarble es muy cómico, pero también tierno.

Flash Back.

_Estaba en casa de Vegeta, su madre había salido y Tarble estaba en el escritorio haciendo sus deberes. Vegeta y yo nos encontrábamos en su habitación. ¿Qué hacíamos Pues lo que hacen todas las parejas normales y corrientes, encima de una cama, sonriendo y jugando... a los video juegos. He descubierto que Vegeta es un poco viciado y para colmo me ha arrastrado a ese mundo. ¿Y a qué estábamos jugando? Esta claro que no a un juego de niñas, mucho menos a uno que sea de coches o algo así. A él solo se le ocurrió ponerme el juego de matar zombies, que cada vez que salía uno yo saltaba asustada._

_-¡Vegeta!-grité al ver a ese monstruo salir de la nada-¡mátalo!-_

_-No va a salir de la pantalla-decía mientras tocaba los botones del mando y mataba cinco bichos de esos del tirón._

_-Que viciado eres-le miré molesta, notaba su atención por el juego, más que por mí-¡Vegeta!-_

_-Shhh-mandó callarme y eso me molestó._

_-¿Sabes? Voy a irme a casa-me levanté de la cama y abría la puerta, le miré un momento, estaba empanado frente a la pantalla, mi amenaza no sirvió de mucho-Vegeta... ¡Vegeta! ¿Me has oído?-_

_-¿Eh?-él seguía mirando a la pantalla-sí, yo quiero un sándwich con todo.-_

_Bufé enfadada y salí de la habitación. Iba a salir de la casa cuando pasé por el escritorio, la puerta estaba un poco abierta y vi a Tarble muy atento con sus deberes. No quería molestarle pero me di cuenta de que parecía un poco confuso. Toqué a la puerta y entré, el pequeño me miraba un poco dudosos._

_-Hola, Tarble-sonreí mientras me acercaba al pequeño-¿cómo estás?-_

_-No muy bien-el tono de voz del niño era triste y eso me hizo sentir un poco mal._

_-¿Qué te pasa?-me senté a su lado y acaricié su rostro._

_-No... nada...-apartó la mirada de mí y siguió con sus deberes._

_-Tarble-intenté que confiara en mí-sabes que puedes decírmelo, si es por Vegeta, tranquilo. Yo no le diré nada.-_

_-Es que-los ojos azabaches de Tarble desprendían tristezas-los sábados por la noche Vegeta y yo vamos a cenar fuera, siempre lo pasamos juntos ese día y yo le cuento mis cosas y él intenta ayudarme.-_

_-¿Qué hay de malo?-pregunté dudando._

_-El último sábado estuvo contigo-me quedé sorprendida ante sus palabras, su tono de voz, su triste mirada... me sentía mal-y hoy también lo es, seguro que os vais a ir.-_

_-Tarble-susurré su nombre._

_-Oye, Bulma-miré a los ojos del pequeño-no quiero decir que me caigas mal, porque me gustas mucho-aquellas palabras me hicieron sonreír._

_-¿Sabes?-me levanté, le agarré de la mano y me lo llevé del escritorio-este y todos los sábados son para ti y Vegeta.-_

_-¿De verdad?-preguntó emocionado._

_-Por supuesto-abrí la habitación y vi a Vegeta aún pegado a la televisión._

_Me acerqué y recogiendo el mando, apagué el televisor. Vegeta se levantó enfadado, pero pareció amansarse al ver mi mirada asesina._

_-Antes de que digas nada, te recuerdo que hoy es sábado-dijo en el tono que él usaría._

_-¿Y qué?-se cruzó de brazos-¿ya quieres salir?-_

_-No, no-negué sonriendo-yo me voy a casa.-_

_-¿Por qué?-Vegeta parecía molesto._

_-Porque los sábados tú te vas con Tarble, tiene mucho que contarte-antes de que Vegeta dijera nada yo seguí hablando-el otro no estuvisteis juntos, yo te veo todos los días. Por uno no pasa nada.-_

_Vegeta hizo un gesto molesto, miró a mi lado con la mirada puesta en Tarble. El pequeño sonrió y yo vi como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Vegeta. Ellos eran tal para cual, se querían y necesitaban estar juntos. Tarble no podía tener mejor hermano que él, y Vegeta... él no podía sentirse más orgulloso por ser su ejemplo. Me daban mucha envidia, yo hubiera deseado tener un hermano o hermana y que hubiéramos tenido un día especial para confesarnos nuestras cosas. Aunque yo sé que Vegeta no le contará nada de él a su hermano, sé que al menos estará para ayudarlo y aconsejarlo._

Fin Flash Back.

Lo único que espero ahora, es que tanto con esta familia como con Vegeta, agraden esta visita a Nottingham y que los sueños que yo tenía pensados se hicieran realidad...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya empieza la aventura en Nottingham, veamos como sigue la historia!**

**Gracias por haber dado vuestro comentario, lo tendré muy en cuenta!**

**Gracias por haber leído y haber mandado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	16. Derek Stanley

**Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste y que lo disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama. (Recuerdo para que no se olviden que Aidan realmente es C-17)**

* * *

Capítulo 16. Derek Stanley.

Ya llevaba dos días en Nottingham, hoy era el día en que empezaba la escuela sustituyendo a Oliver. Estaba en aquella habitación de color azul, un armario grande de madera, con una televisión pequeña de plasma y un ordenador. La cama era pequeña con sábanas blancas y frente a ella un balcón que dejaba ver un poco la hermosa ciudad. Me hacía gracia porque el dormitorio estaba lleno de posters, algunos eran de chicas y otros de coches o equipos de fútbol. Me hizo gracia cuando Julia me comentó que antes había alguna que otra imagen con una chica medio desnuda, aunque verdaderamente me sorprendió más que ella lo haya visto y lo contara con tanta gracia y normalidad para una niña de su edad.

Me tuve que poner un uniforme, constaba de una falda azul hasta las rodillas, una blusa blanca con una chaqueta de igual color azul oscuro, con una corbata negra. Tuve que recogerme el pelo, me lo dijo Susan. Al parecer aquel instituto era uno privado, y por ello debía llevar uniforme. Era cómico porque en Japón llevarlo es normal, pero al instituto que yo asistía podías ir perfectamente como vas diariamente, por supuesto siempre había un límite.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Derek, estaba con tan solo unos pantalones oscuros. Vi que estaba recogiendo algo del suelo. Le veía todas las mañanas desde que llevo en esa casa recogiendo alguna cosa y siempre con tan solo su parte inferior cubierta. Aun me sonrojaba al ver su torso al descubierto, no era como el de Vegeta pero estaba bien formado. Ese chico era muy serio, todavía no había mediado palabra con él desde que llegué, ni siquiera un hola, buenos días o adiós.

Noté como su mirada se posaba en mí, siempre con aquellos ojos tan inexpresivo y con gesto tan serio. Me hacía estremecer en momentos. Era como si me analizara y yo como una tonta dejaba que lo hiciera.

-¡Bulma!-miré atrás de mí, era Julia. Iba vestida como yo, pero su pelo estaba recogido en una hermosa trenza. Venía corriendo con una hermosa sonrisa, de verdad que esa niña me había robado el corazón-¡buenos días!-

-Buenos días, Julia-la pequeña saltó a mis brazos.

-Que bien te sienta el uniforme-comentó la pequeña mientras la bajaba al suelo-¡DEREK!-

La niña salió corriendo a abrazar a su hermano, parecía frío pero con su hermana rompía esa fachada de hielo para corresponder a su abrazo.

Decidí irme y entrar en la cocina, en la mesa estaban sentados la pareja Stanley desayunando mientras una mujer servía la comida. Esa gente estaba acostumbrada a tener criados, es más, tenían un mayordomo. Susan me quería llevar de compras y siendo sinceros... yo no quiero acostumbrarme a esa vida. No sé si de mayor podré permitirme lujos, y aunque Vegeta tenía dinero no era como ellos.

Me senté en la mesa saludando al matrimonio mientras veía como me servían el desayuno. Pronto bajaron los dos hermanos y Derek seguía tan sólo con aquellos pantalones, intenté no hacer caso y comer tranquilamente.

-Derek-la voz severa de Susan interrumpió el silencio que reinaba en la mesa-¿acaso no ves que está Bulma? Sube a tu cuarto y ponte una camisa.-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él mientras comenzaba a desayunar, escuchaba atenta la conversación aunque intentaba parecer lejana a ella.

-¡Derek!-la mujer apartó el plato de su hijo-ya te he dicho el porque. Bulma está aquí, ¡y no se come desnudo en la mesa!-

-Esta niña sustituye a Oliver y él también estaba sin camisa-decía sin ni siquiera mirarme, mientras yo me aguanta la rabia, yo no era Oliver-no veo porque debo taparme.-

-Derek-esta vez la voz era de su padre, Steven, y él sonaba más severo que Susan-respeta a Bulma, que para empezar tiene nombre, y para seguir que lo sustituya no significa que sea Oliver.-

-Cierto, Oliver es más interesante que una niñata de calle-le oí decir mientras se levantaba y se marchaba. ¿Niñata de calle? No sabía si ese idiota me estaba llamando gamberra o pobretona, pero estaba claro que se refería a algo así.

-¡DEREK!-gritó Susan cabreada, pero su hijo ya se había marchado. Yo estaba un poco molesta y aguantando mi rabia-Bulma.-

-¿Sí?-miré a Susan que tenía los ojos tristes, yo intenté estar calmada, no quería que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba.

-Siento mucho el comportamiento de Derek...-

-No se preocupen-interrumpí con una sonrisa fingida-será sólo cuestión de tiempo que nos llevemos bien.-

Me levanté de la mesa casi sin haber comido, pero la verdad es que ya se me fue el apetito.

-Si no les importa voy a por mi mochila, me gustaría ir andando para saberme el camino de la casa al instituto.-

Me retiré de la cocina y me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando cerré la puerta solté toda mi rabia. Ese chico me había puesto nerviosa, no le había contestado porque a pesar de ser una niñata de calle yo tenía mucha más educación que un estúpido pijo.

Me dirigí a un rincón que estaba al lado del escritorio. Agarré mi mochila y guardé los libros con brusquedad en ella.

-Niñata de calle-repetí rabiosa sus palabras-¿qué sabrá él? ¡Sólo es un pijo consentido! Al menos yo soy más feliz teniendo la mitad que tiene él.-

Cuando me di la vuelta choqué con algo y caí al suelo. Miré arriba y vi dentro de la habitación a Derek. Tenía aquella mirada que me incomodaba, al menos ahora tenía una camisa. Me agarró de la muñeca y me elevó a su altura. Estaba comenzando a hacerme daño pero yo me aguanté, no quería que me viera débil, no iba a beneficiarse de ello para próximas burlas. De repente noté sus labios sobre los míos, con un brazo rodeaba mi cintura atrayéndome a él, presionando su boca contra la mía.

-_¿Qué narices hace este idiota?_-con la mano que tenía libre intentaba separarle de mí-_es muy fuerte... será cabrón_.-

Finalmente me liberó del beso, cuando tuve oportunidad le iba a dar, con la mano libre, una bofetada, pero a medio camino la detuvo. Empezó a guiarme hasta que me sentí empotrada contra la pared. ¿Cómo podía besarme y seguir mirándome como siempre, sin sentimiento de odio o amor? Aunque amor creo que poco debe sentir.

-¿Tú eres idiota?-pregunté cabreada-¿quién te crees para besarme?-

Derek sólo atinó a sonreír, no tenía intención de responderme, es más, sólo lograba avivar más mi enfado. Que ganas tenía de darle, pero mis dos manos estaban presas y para gracia no tenía espacio para hacer nada. No me gustaba nada lo que estaba haciendo ese chico y menos sin decir nada. Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Mía-fue lo único que dijo antes de soltarme y marcharse de la habitación.

-¿Mía?-repetí cuando se largó, luego fruncí el ceño-espero que no pienses que soy tuya... Si Vegeta se entera...-

Suspiré y tomé mi mochila, salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras hasta la entrada donde me encontré a Julia, con su mochila preparada y mirándome con una amplia sonrisa. Al menos ella sabía dar una mejor bienvenida.

-Bulma-me acerqué a Julia y ella continuó hablando-como vas a ir andando, mamá me dijo que fuera contigo para guiarte. ¡La escuela no está lejos!-

Salimos de la casa, yo seguía pensando en lo que había pasado con Derek. Primero me llama niñata de calle, luego me besa y acaba largándose diciendo una única palabra. ¿De verdad ese tipo era universitario? Espero que no fuera por matrícula de honor... Algo no me gustaba de ese chico, y tener que estar durmiendo al lado de su habitación no era algo que me hiciera sentirme tranquila.

-Entonces Oliver nos dijo: ¡ME VOY A JAPÓN!-miré a Julia, me estaba contando como su hermano recibió la noticia del intercambio, aunque estaba pensando en cosas que a mi me interesaban más-en ese momento me dijo que me traería muchos regalos.-

-Y en Japón hay muchos que son preciosos-la guiñé un ojo y ella sonrió dulcemente.

-¡BULMA!-miré atrás, esa voz masculina me sonaba mucho.

-Aidan-miré al chico que estaba frente a mí con aquella muchacha de mi misma edad. Era pelirroja y con los ojos azules, iba vestida como nosotros y Aidan igual, bueno... sin la falda, el llevaba pantalones largos azul oscuro-no sabía de ti desde que llegamos.-

-Estaba muy ocupado-contestó sonriente, parecía muy animado.

-Ya...-miré a la chica que lo acompañaba-entiendo.-

-Se llama Angela-presentó Aidan a la chica que estaba a su lado-durante un tiempo será mi hermana.-

-Encantada-sonrió ella y estrechó la mano conmigo.

Seguimos andando, al parecer Julia conocía a Angela, puede que por Oliver. Iban delante hablando, yo hablaba con Aidan de camino a la escuela detrás de ellas.

-Yo tampoco sé nada de Vegeta, Bulma-me respondió al paradero de él-no he tenido tiempo para llamarle, pero seguro que él tampoco.-

-Yo no pude llamarle por lo mismo-suspiré por ello-pero estaba algo preocupada.-

-¿No has tenido tiempo para llamarle pero si para acordarte de él?-bufó él-a las mujeres no se os entiende.-

-En cambio tu eres un libro abierto-le respondí molesta-poco se nota que te gusta tu "hermana", Aidan.-

-Yo no lo niego-miramos al frente, viendo como adolescente y niña hablaban tranquilamente-¿a quién no le iba a gustar Angela? El problema es que es demasiado santa.-

-Que razón tan grande Aidan... ¿qué persona no acabaría con un chico que conoce de dos días? Seguro que va para monja-hablé con un tono irónico.

-No me refiero a eso... y aunque no te lo creas he estado con chicas más abiertas que ella y me han costado mucho conseguir algo-bostecé ante sus comentario-a lo que me refiero es que esa chica tiene trece años y ya habla de compromiso y niños. ¿Tan pronto aparece el instinto materno?-

-Será por su familia-me reí al pensar en Aidan rodeado de niños con Angela-sí... rarísimo.

-¿Su familia? No he visto cosa más religiosa-intenté aguantarme la risa-pero ella parece engatusada. El otro día estuvo hablando de un chico.-

-Al menos ya eres su amigo-comentaba mientras seguíamos caminando-si se ha atrevido a hablarte de chicos... a lo mejor te ve como su amigo homosexual.-

-¿Te turnas con Vegeta para las bromas?-finalmente acabé riéndome, era verdad que Vegeta también se burlaba de él-me contó que estaba enamorada de ese chico... ¿cómo se llamaba?-

-Seguro que te ve como su mejor amiga-intenté aguantarme la risa.

-Ya lo recuerdo-tosió un poco ignorando mi comentario-algo como Derek Sten... Stuan...-

-¿Stanley?-Aidan asintió. Derek Stanley, hermano de Julia y Oliver e hijo de Susan y Steven Stanley, resumiendo... el tipo que se atrevió a besarme-¿enamorada de él?-

-Sí, me contó cosas fuertes, algo que jamás oí yo antes-abrí los ojos sorprendida. Ese chico era extraño, seguro que Angela sabría algo sobre él, y viendo la confianza que tiene con Aidan... ¿por qué iba a ser menos conmigo? No... ¿qué me importa a mí Derek? Será mejor olvidar-ese tío usa a las chicas y luego las deja como si fueran pañuelos.-

-Me hace gracia que diga eso un hombre que un día está con un chica y otro día con otra-aunque intentaba disimular, sabía que Aidan no era como Derek.

-No es lo mismo-Aidan me susurró al oído-a veces me siento yo más utilizado.-

Tras su comentario seguimos camino riendo. Aunque Vegeta no me haya hablado mucho de Aidan comprendía porque era su amigo o más bien, su mejor amigo. A mí me respeta y me aprecia por ser la pareja de Vegeta, es más, él se alegra de que estemos juntos porque decía que ya era hora de que tuviera novia. Ahora sólo le falta a él sentar la cabeza.

* * *

Después de la conversación habían pasado cuatro horas, ya era la hora del descanso y salí al patio. Había encontrado ya a varios compañeros del instituto de Japón, pero todavía no había visto a Vegeta, estaba ya un poco nerviosa de no haberle visto en todo el día. Miré hacia un lado, sentadas en unos escalones vi a aquella chica, Angela, la que era de la familia de Aidan. Estaba con un grupo de tres chicas, me acerqué para conocer a más personas y así un poco hablar con la chica y saber un poco más de Derek, porque después de las últimas palabras de Aidan ya no podía pensar en otra cosa. No tenía intenciones de preguntar nada a la familia Stanley, y tenía la certeza de que si se lo preguntaba a Julia acabaría comentándolo con su hermano, algo que era normal.

Cuando me acerqué vi como todas me miraban, dos de las que acompañaban a Angela eran gemelas, tenían el pelo rubio y los ojos avellana, la otra tenía el mismo color de cabello y sus ojos eran de igual color que los míos.

-Hola, Angela-saludé a la pelirroja.

-Hola, eh... ¿Bulma?-yo asentí y ella sonrió-¿qué tal? ¿Te gustó la escuela?-

-Es diferente a la que voy en mi ciudad, pero también es muy bonita-sonreí y miré a las demás chicas.

-Te presento, ellas son mis amigas, las gemelas Danielle y Helen, las puedes diferenciar por las corbatas-una de ellas tenía una corbata negra, esa era Danielle y la otra era de color gris, Helen-y ella es April.-

Todas me saludaron, pero realmente, a simple vista, me parecían un poco niñas. Tenían pinta de ser las típicas consentidas, espero que no todo el mundo fuera así en esa escuela. Angela me invitó a sentarme, estuvieron hablando de varios temas. Sólo oía el nombre de películas y canciones, la única cosa que hablaron que me pareció normal fue de salir, pero a tomar helado. ¿Estas chicas saben que existen las tiendas de ropa? ¿Y los cines? Seguro que la ropa la compran por Internet o se lo encargan a alguien. Tampoco hablaban de chicos, si Angela estuviera loca por Derek seguro que lo nombraría sin parar.

-¿Tú te vienes Bulma?-me preguntó Helen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡nos lo pasaremos bien!-

-¿Qué vais a hacer?-pregunté mientras escuchaba atenta.

-Primero iremos a tomar unos helados, luego iremos a dar una vuelta y luego iremos a casa de Angela y haremos una fiesta-animó April, eso ya era algo más normal.

-¿Tus padres se van?-pregunté a Angela que me negó con la cabeza-¿cómo vas a hacer una fiesta con tus padres en casa?-

-Nuestros padres nos dejan hacer fiestas de pijamas siempre-contestó Danielle.

-¿De pijamas?-hice una mueca, conclusión: todavía creen que los niños los traen las cigüeñas. No... hay gente que hace fiesta de pijamas y luego acaba siendo divertido. A lo mejor no es tan aburrido-¿y qué hacéis en la fiesta de pijamas?-

-Hablamos de todo lo que hicimos en una semana, vemos películas, comemos galletas...-

-Para remontar bebéis leche ¿no?-las chicas rieron-¿ron?-

-¡No!-saltó Angela-el alcohol lo tenemos prohibido... si papá o mamá se enteran me matan.-

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?-intenté aguantarme las ganas de reír-¿tampoco hay chicos?-

-¿Chicos?-preguntaron ellas.

-Ya sabéis-dije con un tono divertido-altos, fuertes, guapos... sabéis lo que son ¿verdad? No creo que tenga que haceros un croquis.-

-Bulma-Angela me llamó-papá y mamá me matan si hay un chico en la fiesta.-

-¿Fiesta?-intenté no reírme-¿y Aidan? Él es un chico, pero ahora es como tu hermano, ¿no le vas a dejar participar?-

-¡Claro que no!-negó ella. Era una pena, Aidan sabía animar una fiesta... por muy aburrida que fuera-¿entonces te apuntas?-

-Eh... ya te avisaré-miré a otro lado intentando no mirarla para no reírme, cuando me cruce con sus ojos negros... aquellos que no veía desde hace dos días y que me moría por verlos-¡VEGETA!-

Salí corriendo y fui a verle, estaba con un grupo de chicos, un gran grupo de chicos, en el cual entraba Aidan. Abracé fuerte a Vegeta y el me rodeó por la cintura, no solía mostrar actos cariñosos frente a la gente pero seguro que tenía tantas ganas de verme que no se echaba atrás.

-Vegeta-sonreí al notar sus fuertes brazos-tenía ganas de verte... te echaba de menos.-

-Sólo han pasado dos días-comentó con humor.

-¡Los más largos de mi vida!-sonreí y me abracé con fuerza a él.

-Que bonito-miré a Aidan que sonreía feliz-te buscamos durante rato, Bulma.-

-Ya me encontrasteis-me separé de Vegeta que ya notaba que estaba sintiéndose algo incómodo-¿qué tal las clases?-

-Genial-respondió el amigo de Vegeta-hemos hecho amigos y ya estamos invitados a una fiesta.-

-Tú también puedes venir-dijo un chico de largo cabello azabache y ojos azules-me llamo Ray.-

-Dime que no es una fiesta de pijamas-los chicos se rieron y yo me crucé de brazos-no estaba de broma.-

-Es en una casa apartada de la ciudad-comentó Aidan-¿sabes quién la hace? Ese chico que te dije antes.-

-Derek Stanley-lo nombró Ray.

-Entonces-me encogí de hombros, recordé sus labios nuevamente sobre mí-creo que no voy a ir.-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Aidan-¡va a ser genial! Y si no vas seguro que alguna va a por tu novio.-

-Aidan-Vegeta le reprimió con su voz, me agarró de la mano y me apartó de ellos llevándome a un lugar escondido-¿por qué no quieres ir?-

-Vegeta no me apetece ir a una fiesta...-intenté buscar una excusa-menos ahora que he solucionado lo de mi problema.-

-Tu no vas a tomar drogas en una fiesta-ya veía en los ojos de Vegeta que no creía nada de lo que dije-además, ya hemos ido los dos juntos a algunas y sólo nos hemos tomado una copa.-

-Deberíamos dejar de beber... eso también es un problema y...-

-Bulma-me interrumpió-¿qué pasa?-

-Nada... ¿acaso debe de ocurrir algo? ¡Sólo no quiero ir a esa fiesta ni quiero beber! Como mi terapeuta deberías aconsejarlo y dar ejemplo-me crucé de brazos, su mirada era seria. Normal... no me creo ni yo lo que he dicho.-

-¿Me lo vas a decir?-arqueó una ceja.

-Eh... está bien-bufé al no tener otra salida-Derek Stanley es el hermano de Oliver Stanley-Vegeta alzó una ceja dudoso-con el que me intercambio... yo vivo con la familia Stanley.-

Reinó el silencio durante un rato, hasta que vi como una leve sonrisa de medio lado se formaba en el rostro de Vegeta. Eso me molestó un poco.

-¿Ese es el problema?-miré a otro lado cabreada, es normal que él lo viera como una tontería, si supiera que me había besado no querría ir, o tal vez sí. Para romperle la cara-vamos Bulma, esta noche es la fiesta, no vamos a asistir por esa tontería.-

-¿Esta noche?-quedé perpleja-pero si es lunes.-

-Mañana es festivo, así que no hay problema-después de sus palabras sentí sus labios probando los míos.

El beso de Vegeta era más cálido, más sabroso, más perfecto que el Derek. ¿Qué demonios digo? ¡No se pueden comparar! Vegeta es más delicado, más único y sus labios eran mi nueva droga. Echaba de menos su boca sobre la mía, sus firmes caricias, mis dedos recorriendo un camino desde su cuello hasta hundirse en su puntiagudo cabello.

Ambos nos separamos, había tocado el timbre y debíamos volver a entrar en clase.

Antes de entrar al aula me metí en el baño, allí encontré a Angela, estaba pintándose con un pintalabios carmín. Antes de que terminara su camino por sus labios, en el inferior pude ver algo parecido a una herida. Ella me miró cuando acabó, sonreía fingidamente.

-¿Todo bien, Angela?-pregunté mirando a la pelirroja.

-Eh... ¡claro!-vi como su tono de voz era apagado, pero hablaba muy animada-¿cómo iba a estar si no?-

-No sé-me solté el pelo para peinarme mejor para luego recogerlo-no tengo ni idea de si los ingleses sois diferentes a los japoneses... pero a mí me escocería mucho una herida en el labio.-

-¿Eh? No... no...-siguió fingiendo una sonrisa-yo no tengo nada, estoy perfectamente.-

-La verdad es que a mi me da igual que me mientas, no tengo intención de meterme en tu vida-recogí nuevamente mi cabello y me dispuse a irme-pero si te pasa algo será mejor que no te lo calles, es peor. Créeme.-

Iba a salir por la puerta cuando de repente oí mi nombre de entre los labios de Angela.

-Bul... Bul... Bulma-giré un poco mi rostro para verla de rodillas en el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me acerqué para ayudarla.

-No tienes porque llorar, Angela-la levanté del suelo y ella me abrazó.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? Necesito una amiga de verdad-me sorprendí un poco, pero no me negué en absoluto, si ella lo necesitaba no debía ser maleducada.

Nos fuimos a un aula que estaba vacía, no encendimos las luces porque no teníamos intención de que algún profesor que pasara nos encontrara fuera de nuestras respectivas clases. Yo me senté encima de la mesa del profesor mientras que ella se apoyó en una columna pegada a una ventana que dejaba ver algunas calles de Nottingham.

-Tú vives con la familia Stanley ¿verdad?-comenzó a preguntar ella, era extraño que me lo preguntara pero la respondí.

-Sí, supongo que lo sabes porque conoces a Julia, la niña con la que iba esta mañana-vi como ella asentía-si es algo relacionado con su hermano mayor... creo que deberías contárselo a alguien de mejor confianza...-

-¿Cómo mis amigas?-ella me miró y yo asentí conformándolo. Angela sonrió falsamente-ellas no saben que yo abrí mis alas hace tiempo... no entenderían y mucho menos sabrían de lo que les hablo.-

-Pero no me conoces de nada-intenté que se diera cuenta de que debería hablar con otra persona-¿y si yo no fuera de fiar?-

-Si no lo fueras no insistirías tanto en que hablara con otra persona-silencié después de sus palabras-tú eres buena.-

-Supongo que me lo dirás aunque me niegue-ella afirmó asintiendo-debe ser importante.-

-¿Sabes por qué te pido ayuda?-la escuché con atención-cuando estaba en el baño, si alguien hubiera visto mi herida y fuera conocida me insistiría para que le dijera lo que sucedió... pero yo me inventaría algo.-

-Y si no fuera conocido te ignoraría-ella asintió-¿y yo soy conocida o...?-

-Distinta-ella me miró a los ojos-al igual que Aidan, por eso le conté en el mismo día que le conocí algo que no creí que confesaría.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Estoy harta de esta vida... de ser la niña perfecta de una familia importante-veía como estaba molesta-Danielle, Helen y April son sólo tres niñas que no crecen pero... las envidio por ello-me sorprendí ante esa declaración, ¿envidiar a tres niñas? Aunque yo a Vegeta le dije que quería ser aquella niña que era antes de conocer a...-Lena.-

-¿Cómo?-pregunté al oír un nuevo nombre.

-Te decía que Lena es la única chica en la que confío pero últimamente...-las mejillas de Angela brillaban a causa del las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro-olvídalo.-

-Como quieras-me levanté de la mesa.

-Una cosa antes, Bulma-la miré atentamente-¿vas a ir esta noche a la fiesta de Derek Stanley?-

-Sí-respondí rápidamente.

-No te dejes comer la cabeza, por favor-en vez de salir antes que ella, fue la primera en abandonar el aula tras sus palabras.

La verdad que desde la conversación con sus amigas no me interesaba nada su vida, la definía como una niña pija y consentida, pero tenía más problemas que cualquier otro. Ahora si me pregunto que tenía con Derek y quien es esa Lena. Supongo que no iba a tener respuesta, así que para romperme la cabeza será mejor no pensar ni un momento en ello...

* * *

El día pasó rápido, me invitaron a casa de la familia que le había tocado a Vegeta, formada por los padres, Martin y Amanda Stark y un hijo universitario Andy. Iba ya preparada para la fiesta, me puse una blusa azul claro, una falda azabache y unos tacones negros. Llevaba el pelo suelto y estaba esperando en la cama de la nueva habitación de Vegeta para que éste saliera. Cuando finalmente vi la puerta del baño abrirse le vi, vestido con camisa blanca abotonada y unos pantalones negros. Me levanté para abrazarle y besarle.

-Que guapo, Vegeta-le di un pequeño beso y lo abracé fuerte-que bien lo vamos a pasar.-

-Luego será mejor-me aparté para verle, no entendía nada de lo que me decía-Andy me ha reservado una habitación en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunté sin entender.

-¿Cómo que por qué?-hice un gesto de no comprender-después de la fiesta vamos a cumplir todos tus planes.-

-¿YA?-él hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz-pe... pero... es muy pronto.-

-Mejor ahora que después ¿no?-pestañeé varias veces, no espere que fuera tan rápido-oye tú dijiste cuando estemos en Nottingham, no dijiste ni día ni hora, así que he decidido yo ponerle fecha fija.-

-¡Exijo datos!-me crucé de datos.

-Pues esta noche... a la una de la madrugada-dio un pequeño bostezo-después de un día de clase no tengo muchas ganas de estar mucho tiempo en esa fiesta.-

-No me lo dijiste esta mañana...-

-¿No te has depilado o qué?-me interrumpió haciéndome que me pusiera roja.

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo así? ¡CLARO QUE LO ESTOY!-me ruboricé ante mi comentario-mira lo que me haces decir...-

-Cómo pareces no estar contenta con mis planes-posó sus manos en mi cintura-esta noche es el momento. ¿Qué problema hay?-

-Nin... ninguno-suspiré y sonreí-ya son las ocho... vamos a la fiesta.-

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras, el matrimonio se había ido y sólo estaba Andy, un chico moreno de ojos azules, esperando para que apareciéramos. Al parecer él conocía a Derek y estaba invitado. Nos iba a llevar en su coche y accedimos encantados, sobre todo porque no sabíamos donde era esa casa. Pensaba si era aquella de la que me nombró la familia Stanley, pero no creía que fuera esa.

Llegamos ante una casa color blanca, estaba apartada de la ciudad, pero no tanto. Era bastante grande y ya se oía la música a todo volumen. Salimos del coche de Andy y en la entrada encontramos a Ray y Aidan acompañados de varios chicos más. Entramos juntos en la casa, había gente por todos lados, bailando, bebiendo, hablando o directamente haciendo el idiota. Como era normal en las fiestas, Vegeta y yo nos apartábamos un poco. Él no bailaba y yo no quería encontrarme con Derek.

Tranquilamente estábamos los dos bebiendo una copa, eran las nueve en punto y hasta la una de la madrugada quedaba rato. No tenía ganas de beber mucho, sólo me faltaba llegar borracha y no acordarme de nada de lo que hice con Vegeta.

-Aidan ya tiene fichaje-dije mirando a Aidan bailando con una rubia-que rápido ¿no?-

-Desesperados-comentó Vegeta y yo empecé a reír-¿tú lo estás?-

-¿Y tú?-pregunté sonriendo.

Rodeé a Vegeta por el cuello y le besé apasionadamente, la gente estaba con lo suyo así que a él no le importó y a mí mucho menos. Sus manos posadas en mis caderas descendían, mordió mi labio delicadamente. Sonreí sin quitar los ojos de los suyos y comencé a mover mis caderas bailando al ritmo de la música.

-No me provoques-le oí decir y yo sonreí.

-Tengo toda la noche para hacerlo-acaricié el rostro de Vegeta y luego me separé.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó enfadado.

-Será mejor que salga y llame a Susan o Steven-comenté mientras sacaba mi móvil-deben saber de que no voy a ir a dormir... no sé que excusa... ¡Ya sé!-

-Cada vez estás más loca-se cruzó de brazos.

-Ahora vengo-le guiñé un ojo y salí al jardín de la casa.

Empecé a marcar el número de Susan y esperé a que me contestara. Después de unos segundos oí su voz por el otro lado.

-_Susan Stanley ¿quién llama?_-

-Soy Bulma, Sra. Stanley-respondí rápidamente.

-_¡Ah!_-oí su voz alegre-_¿cómo estás, niña?_-

-Bien, bien-intenté apartarme lo máximo del edificio para que no escuchara la música-verá, hoy conocí a algunas chicas y me han invitado a la casa de una de ellas para una fiesta pijama. Espero que no le importe si no vuelvo a dormir.-

-_Tranquila, después de todo es normal, mi hijo Oliver también se iba a casa de unos amigos_-empezó a contarme la vida de su hijo, algo que no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

-Disculpe, me estoy quedando sin batería-la interrumpí a principios de la anécdota-mañana la veo. Muchas gracias y hasta mañana.-

-_Hasta mañana, niña._-

Colgué la llamada y resoplé. Me dí la vuelta para entrar y de repente vi mis manos apresadas, levanté la mirada para encontrarme con aquella que menos quería ver...

-Derek-¿cómo podía seguir con esa mirada que no muestra sentimiento alguno?

-¿No vas a dormir a casa?-me sorprendí un poco-no recuerdo haber hecho una fiesta de pijamas.-

-Después de tu fiesta me voy-aún no me creía que haya mediado palabra conmigo-y no deberías oír conversaciones ajenas.-

-Si es con mi familia me interesa-su mano izquierda se posó en mi cintura atrayéndome a él mientras que con la izquierda sostenía mis manos.

-Suéltame-intenté separarme de su cuerpo aunque no lo lograba-como no me sueltes gritaré, Derek.-

-Que miedo-por una vez vi una sonrisa en su rostro, pero creó en mí temor.

-No creo que a nadie le guste verte forzando a una chica-intenté enfrentarme a él, no iba a mostrarle temor-menos a mi novio.-

La sonrisa del rostro de Derek desapareció, dejé de notar la mano que tenía en mi cintura y de repente noté un golpe en mi cara haciendo que cayera al suelo. Le miré aterrorizada, se había atrevido a darme una bofetada.

-¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?-le grité cabreada intentando levantarme.

-ESTÚPIDA-me agarró del cuello y me hizo mirarle a sus ojos, estaban llenos de odio-¡TE DIJE QUE ERAS MÍA! ¡DE NADIE MÁS!-

Me atrajo a él y me besó forzosamente, me dolía mucho, presionaba mi boca contra la suya con mucha brusquedad. Intenté echarle hacia atrás pero no pude.

-Tú, idiota-Derek se separó de mi, giró el rostro y pronto estaba tumbado en el suelo.

Quien le tumbó fue Vegeta, todo el mundo estaba fuera de la casa mirando lo que había sucedido. Noté una mano sobre mi muñeca apartándome del lugar, me crucé con los ojos de Aidan. Él me aferró hasta su pecho para no ver aquella paliza, que a pesar de todo... podía oír los golpes.

* * *

**Aquí acabó el capítulo 16. Sí, Derek era un poco especial en este capítulo, y creerme, todavía guarda secretos ;)**

**Os digo que en el siguiente capítulo puede que haya lemon, no mucho, pero lemon después de todo jajaja. Quiero decir que la familia que se le asignó a Vegeta, si alguien lo notó o veía o leía esta serie, el apellido Stark pertenece a la novela y serie Juego de Tronos, que la estuve viendo desde hace poco y me pareció buena idea que saliera algo referente. **

**Gracias a todos por que os guste esta historia, que ya tengo pensado como acabará y si seguirá o no con un nuevo fic, hasta el último capítulo, aún no sé cuantos tendrán porque no los tengo contados jaja, se avisará. En cuanto al comentario de Fatima-swan debo decirte que no tengo una fecha exacta para la subida de los capítulos, pero intento no tardar diez días jajaja. **

**Gracias a todos por leer y por haber mandado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;) (ya estoy preparándome para ponerme esta frase en una camiseta jajaja)**


	17. Nottingham, el nuevo París

**Aquí os dejo con este capítulo. Aviso que tiene un poco de lemon, aunque no mucho. Espero que os guste.**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

17. Nottingham, el nuevo París.

**POV Bulma**

Intenté apartarme de Aidan pero me aferraba tan fuerte a su cuerpo que era imposible. No podía estar sin mirar pero estando escuchando golpes y a gente animando. Levanté la vista para ver como Aidan contemplaba la pelea, pero a la vez estaba atento de que no me escapara de su agarre. Notaba en su mirada la preocupación mezclada con el enfado, estaba segura de que si no fuera porque me tenía entre sus brazos iría a detener aquella pelea... seguro que Vegeta le pidió que no lo viera...

**POV Vegeta** _(minutos antes de la pelea)_

Estaba apoyado contra la pared, esperaba que Bulma volviera cuanto antes después de que hablara con algún miembro de la familia que le había tocado en Nottingham. De repente vi a una chica morena acercarse a mí, sonreía mientras me ofrecía una copa.

-Hola, guapo-me guiñó un ojo, notaba en su voz, al igual que en su forma de mirar y caminar que iba ebria-me llamo Lena. ¿Quieres compañía?-

La miré de arriba abajo, esa chica vestía muy ajustada y demasiado corta de arriba y abajo. Me recordaba mucho a la idiota de Eve.

-Lárgate-contesté con un tono frío.

-¿Cómo?-ella se sorprendió ante mi comentario, estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada. Cambió su tono de voz por uno amenazador-¿sabes quien soy, idiota?-

-Supongo que sigues siendo la misma que acabo de decir que se largue-ella gruño ante mi comentario.

-¡Eh! ¡Gente!-un chico estaba llamando la atención de los presente y me fije que estaba señalando al jardín-Derek se está poniendo duro con una niña.-

-_¿Una niña? ¿En el jardín?_-fruncí el ceño al pensarlo-_sólo puede ser Bulma_.-

Como los demás miré al jardín, una persona estaba levantando a otra del suelo y estaba obligando a besarla, pronto reconocí el cabello azulado de Bulma. No pude contenerme las ganas de partirlo la cara, me las iba a pagar ese maldito. Sin pensarlo fui directo a por él, alguien me intentó detener, miré hacia atrás para toparme con Aidan.

-Vegeta, no te pelees con ese tipo, es Derek, él se encargó de la fiesta-intentó convencerme.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza?-me solté de su agarre-ese tipo esta forzando a Bulma. ¿Quieres que me quede y le haga unas fotos? Deja de decir tonterías y encárgate de cuando le esté machacando no dejes que ella lo vea.-

Me fui corriendo hacia donde estaban esos dos. Cuando estaba detrás de ellos llamé la atención de ese Derek tocándole el hombro.

-Tú, idiota-se separó de Bulma y se giró para verme, aproveché para darle un puñetazo en la cara y tirarle al suelo.

Pronto vi como Aidan me hizo caso y apartó a Bulma de la pelea intentando que no viera nada. Volví la vista a quien golpeé que se estaba levantando. Aquel tipo tenía una mirada indiferente, pero yo logré que se ensuciara de ira.

-¿De qué vas?-se puso frente a mí amenazándome con la mirada.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo-volví a darle un puñetazo, cayó al suelo y desde abajo me dio con su pie en la rodilla haciendo que cayera también.

-Te vas a enterar-se abalanzó sobre mí y volví a darle pero esta vez en el estómago, a cambio el se atrevió a golpearme en la cara.

Me puse encima de él y comencé a propinarle varios golpes, él tan sólo podía cubrirse, algo que me hizo sonreír. Ese maldito me iba a pagar lo que había hecho.

-¡Vegeta!-oía la voz de Aidan llamarme a gritos-¡para ya, joder!-

-¡De eso nada!-contesté sin dejar de pegarle, ahora no tenía intención de detenerme.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Cargártelo? ¡Tío tú no eres así!-siguió gritando-¡Para de una maldita vez! ¡Así sólo consigues hacer daño a Bulma!-

Paré de golpearle y miré a Aidan, Bulma estaba escondida en su pecho y sentía que estaba llorando. Me levanté del cuerpo de aquel desgraciado y me acerqué a ellos dos, escuchaba los quejidos de ella y veía como Aidan intentaba calmarla acariciando su cabello.

-Te has pasado, Vegeta-me dijo Aidan cuando estaba cerca de ellos-que ese tipo sea un capullo no significa que tú seas igual.-

-Ha tocado lo que no debía-contesté firmemente, lo único que me faltaba era que Aidan me diera una regañina.

-Mírale-me giré para verle, estaba tumbado en el suelo sangrando y la gente rodeándolo para ayudarlo-tampoco merecía acabar así... está jodido.-

-No más que yo-le respondí molesto por lo que decía, ese bastardo se lo merecía. Olvidé la conversación con Aidan y agarré de la mano a Bulma e intenté que me mirara, pero estaba con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Sabes?-volví a mirar a Aidan-haz lo que te de la gana, es lo que siempre haces. Pero haz el favor amigo, si no piensas en mis palabras, piensa en ella.-

Él se fue y nos dejó a los dos solos, me molestó sus palabras pero se me quedaron gravadas a fuego en mi cabeza. Miré alrededor y me di cuenta de que los demás se habían metido dentro de la casa. Volví la mirada a Bulma que todavía no me había mirado y yo estaba aún intentando aguantarme las ganas de acabar con aquel idiota.

-No lo hagas, Vegeta-la miré a los ojos, finalmente me estaba mirando-ya sé que Derek es un desgraciado pero no debías...-

-Te había forzado-ella apartó la mirada, me llamó la atención aquella reacción-¿no era la primera vez?-

-Vegeta...-

-Por eso no querías venir a la fiesta-la interrumpí, veía como lloraba y se abrazaba a mí-no me lo contaste.-

-¡Por qué sabía que sucedería esto!-contestó ella llorando-Vegeta no quiero que te comportes así... te quiero pero... no me gusta este Vegeta.-

-¿Entonces?-me aparté de ella, estaba empezando a sentirme molesto-¿que hago para la próxima? Esta bien, cuando te pase algo parecido me hago palomitas y veo el espectáculo. ¿Así mejor?-

-¿De verdad lo ves así?-ella volvió a quitar la mirada de mí-Derek es parte de la familia que me ha tocado... todavía nos quedan días que vivir con ellos y yo no puedo llevarme mal con él. Es horrible y molesto... pero es lo que hay.-

-Bulma...-

-Quiero olvidar lo sucedido-interrumpió mis palabras-vámonos, Vegeta. No quiero seguir aquí, menos después de lo que ha sucedido.-

Salíamos juntos de la casa mientras yo avisaba a un taxi para que viniera a buscarnos. Estuvimos esperando en la calle durante un rato, era incómodo porque estábamos en silencio. Ella miraba al frente mientras yo veía como su cuerpo era el foco de la luna. Su cabello, su piel, sus ojos y sus labios brillaban a causa de ella. Verla así sólo me hacía ver que el tiempo que viviera con aquella familia podía ser un problema.

**POV Bulma.**

Esperamos en la calle a la llegada del taxi, no hablé con Vegeta porque no quería discutir o hablar acerca de Derek. Se suponía que esa noche iba a ser nuestra... ¿qué pasó con ella? ¿Se iba a fastidiar por otra persona? No deseaba eso, a pesar de lo que ha sucedido con Vegeta no quiero pelear con él, pero tampoco quiero que él se peleé con otras personas. Aunque sé que me iba a costar yo me encargaría de hablar con Derek, y luego con Angela, ella seguro que sabrá algo sobre su comportamiento.

-Bulma-miré a Vegeta que me estaba llamando-ya viene el taxi. ¿Le digo que te deje en casa?-

-No-negué con una sonrisa-¿acaso te has olvidado de nuestros planes?-

-Pensé que...-

-Por un idiota no voy a dejar mi noche a un lado-le interrumpí sabiendo lo que diría-puede que haya comenzado mal, pero terminará mejor.-

Noté una sonrisa leve en el rostro de Vegeta, yo me acerqué para agarrarle de la mano. Vi como el taxi paraba frente a nosotros, nos sentamos en los asientos traseros y Vegeta le indicó el nombre del hotel que teníamos reservado. Aún era pronto, se suponía que tenía reservado a la una de la madrugada y apenas eran las diez.

Llegamos finalmente al hotel, iba agarrada de la mano de Vegeta que iba a la recepción. Allí había un hombre de unos cuarenta años, calvo de ojos negros vestido con un uniforme blanco.

-Buenas noches-sonrió el hombre al vernos-¿les puedo ayudar?-

-Tengo una reserva de una habitación-contestó Vegeta tranquilamente-era a la una de la madrugada pero quisiera que lo adelantara.-

-Por supuesto-contestó sin quitar su bella sonrisa.

Vegeta le dio los datos que tenía mientras que el recepcionista los introducía en su ordenador. Yo esperaba mirando a todos lados, de pronto noté un apretón en mi mano y vi que Vegeta todavía me la sostenía. Sonreí ante aquel gesto que realmente no me lo pude imaginé.

Después de haber estado con el cambio de datos nos facilitaron una habitación antes de la hora que teníamos prevista. A Vegeta le dio una tarjeta y nos dirigimos a la planta y número la habitación que nos asignaron. Caminábamos hasta el ascensor sin soltar la mano de Vegeta, me sentía tan cómoda. Subimos hasta el sexto piso y buscamos el número del dormitorio. Sentía que mi corazón latía muy rápido, aún estaba un poco nerviosa por la pelea que hubo con Derek, además de los otros nervios que tenía por el momento que tanto había estado pensando... seguro que iba a ser más distinto que lo que me imaginaba yo.

Finalmente encontramos el número de la habitación, Vegeta introdujo la tarjeta y abrió la puerta. Pronto entramos al dormitorio, encendimos la luz... empezaba la noche.

Miré la habitación, era de color blanco con toques rojos. La cama era grande y tenía las sábanas de color crema. Había un balcón al que me acerqué para ver, la vista era hermosa, se podía contemplar casi todo Nottingham, realmente era bello aquel lugar.

Salí del balcón y vi a Vegeta acercarse a mí, yo sonreí un poco nerviosa e intenté tomar aire para tranquilizarme. Cuando él estuvo cerca de mí me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta la cama, donde en el borde nos sentamos los dos. Allí sentados nos mirábamos a los ojos intercambiando lo que sentíamos en aquel momento pero al final sus ojos azabaches me estaban haciendo sentir más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Sentía mi corazón volver a latir de una manera salvaje, como nunca antes latió. De pronto vi como él se atrevió a acariciar mi rostro, para que me sintiera más cómoda e intentara calmarme. Su roce cálido hizo que me tranquilizara un poco, al menos ya era un logro. Sentí como un mechón de mi cabello se apartaba tras mi oreja, él mismo lo hizo gentilmente. Yo atiné a bajar mi mirada de los ojos de Vegeta hasta sus labios, decidía me precipité echándome un poco hacia delante empezando de una vez con aquel momento que tanto me pasaba por la cabeza. Posé mis labios sobre los suyos sintiendo como me fundía en el primer beso. Poco a poco aquellos besos se hacían dulces y pasionales, noté sus manos posándose en mi cintura y tan pronto como lo hizo me acostó en el colchón mientras que su boca hambrienta comenzó a devorar la mía. Mis brazos rodeaban su fuerte cuello mientras que mis manos bajaban por su cabello donde allí mis dedos se perdían y mi boca se deleitaba con el sabor de sus labios.

Vegeta comenzó a descender desde mi boca hasta mi cuello. Con sus labios usándolos como caricias hacía un camino placentero, sentía sus dientes morder mi piel y no podía retener un leve gemido. Cuando le miré vi una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía que se divertía sacándome suspiros de placer. Las manos que se posaban en mi cintura comenzaron a subir creando un nuevo sendero, su mano derecha se paró en mi cuello y la izquierda se adentró bajo mi blusa. Agarraba mi cuello por un lado mientras que por el otro sólo se limitaba a besarlo y morderlo. Empecé a notar como jugaba con su mano izquierda, subió por mi tripa haciendo un camino con los dedos como si de una araña se tratara. Yo no podía más que limitarme a mirar y aguantar mis sonidos de placer que se ahogaban en mi garganta. Pronto sentí la mano debajo de mi blusa puesta encima de mi sujetador. Apartó sus labios de mi cuello y se acercó a mi boca para darme un corto pero significante beso. La mano derecha que agarraba y acariciaba mi cuello levantó mi blusa, y nuevamente, con sus labios, hizo una nueva ruta desde mi ombligo hasta mi pecho.

Sus manos estaban colocadas en mi pecho, todavía cubierto por mi ropa interior. Tan sólo el roce me hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrío y me hizo volver a sentirme nerviosa. Vi como conducía su mano izquierda a mi espalda, justo en el broche del sujetador mientras con la otra intentaba quitar mi blusa junto con mi ayuda. Me miró un momento y vi como se acercaba hasta quedar frente a mi. En un susurro me habló, con un tono tranquilizador.

-Si quieres esto tranquilízate-oí que decía aquellas palabras en un tono muy calmado-pero si quieres retirarte dilo ahora... luego será tarde.-

Nos intercambiábamos las miradas, si aplazaba esto seguramente luego, en un segundo intento, ocurriría lo mismo. No era por obligación, sino porque todo lo que había planeado e imaginado era bello y si me echaba atrás no tendría oportunidad, y no creo que Vegeta pudiera esperar toda una vida...

-No tengo intenciones de echarme atrás, Vegeta-contesté con toda seguridad.

-¿De verdad?-noté como reía, la mano que aun estaba sobre mi pecho cubierto era como una táctica placentera-¿quieres asumir las consecuencias?-

-No le tengo miedo a las consecuencias-el sonrió y me besó nuevamente.

Note como él desabrochaba la prenda liberándome de ella. La sentí acariciar mis brazos con sus tiras, quedando medio desnuda para Vegeta. Me sentía un poco avergonzada, le estaba mostrando a un chico algo privado para mí. Él abandonó mi boca y pronto sentí sus labios probando el sabor de mi cuerpo. El roce de su boca sobre mi pecho era algo que no era experimentado para mi, gemía levemente mientras hundía mis dedos en su negro pelo. Se apartó un poco y vi como se quitaba su camisa exhibiendo su cuerpo musculado para mí. No podía apartar mi mirada de él, estaba bien formado, realmente era una visión lujuriosa y a la vez tenebrosa. Esperaba que no todo fuera así. Sabía que el había notado mi mirada sobre su torso, tomó mis manos y las puso en sus abdominales. Se tumbó nuevamente sobre mí, poniendo su peso en los brazos con los que me acorralaba. Su boca hambrienta volvió a por la mía, mientras que con las yemas de mis dedos yo me limitaba a explorar su cuerpo. Su fuerte y ancha espalda, su pecho formado y sus abdominales como una tabla. Su cuerpo ardía y el mío estaba empezando a aumentar su temperatura.

Nuevamente las manos de Vegeta volvieron al ataque, nuestros labios no se separaban, probábamos al otro con deseo y con ganas, en ellos nos intercambiábamos el calor que aumentaba. Sus manos recorrían mi tripa y mis piernas, una de ellas empezó a subir mi falda con lentitud, notando la tela rozar sobre mis piernas. Él se separó de mi para volver a mirarme, sonrió un poco y llevó sus labios hasta mi oído.

-Los juegos para más tarde-susurraba mientras sentía como mi falda y mi ropa interior deslizaban por mi cuerpo hasta sentirme completamente desnuda-ahora lo importante.-

Lo miré a los ojos un poco miedosa, veía como él se desprendía de sus pantalones hasta quedarse también en ropa interior, vi como se la iba a bajar y aparté la mirada. Ya era suficiente con sentirme avergonzada yo, no quería ver ni saber como era la parte privada de Vegeta. Sentí como volvía a estar sobre mí, me hizo mirarle a los ojos, tenía una expresión divertida y burlona.

-Espero que no estés dudando-comentó él mientras acariciaba mis labios con la yema de sus dedos.

-¿Dudando?-repetí aunque un poco insegura-yo... estoy lista.-

-Si no quieres verme lo entenderé-me sonrojé un poco por sus palabras-pero ya te dije que luego sería tarde, y luego es ahora.-

-Dime la verdad-él me miró a los ojos-¿me va a doler?-

-Creo que si no miras no lo sabrás-intenté no hacerle caso pero finalmente contemplé a Vegeta completamente desnudo.

-¡NO PUEDO!-grité asustada volviendo la vista a él.

-¿Eso es un alago?-lo miré furiosa-haremos algo para que estés más tranquila.-

-Vegeta, me lo tenías que haber dicho antes o enseñado o...-él me silencio con un beso y volvió a apartarse.

-¿No entraba en tus planes?-le volví a mirar molesta, noté como su mano derecha agarraba la mía izquierda, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos-Bulma, no voy a soltarte en ningún momento.-

-Yo...-intenté tranquilizarme, apreté fuerte mi mano contra la suya y sonreí-ten cuidado.-

Un nuevo beso volvió a renacer, Vegeta apartó una de mis piernas con su mano liberada y mientras nuestros labios estaban encadenados. Pronto noté como su cuerpo se fundía con el mío, unidos por él con un solo movimiento. Mi primera reacción fue apretar fuerte su mano y soltar un grito ahogador en aquel beso. No tardó en mover lentamente su cuerpo, sentía su fuerza dentro de mi y pudiendo notar como ardía por dentro. Cuando nuestros labios fueron separados, con el brazo de mi mano liberada me aferré a Vegeta, atraiéndolo más a mí y rodeando su cuerpo con mis piernas. En su oído ahogaba mis gemidos, al principio me dolía pero luego el placer me inundó y sólo podía gemir.

Lo que más salían de mis labios era su nombre y tenía la impresión de que le gustaba o le volvía loco, porque en momentos sentía que aceleraba o me besaba con pasión y desesperación. Estaba sintiendo como estaba dándome todo su amor, mediante caricias, besos y miradas. Bajo el cuerpo de Vegeta estaba experimentando lo que jamás imaginé, el placer que estaba recibiendo, el amor que se me estaba ofreciendo... era todo mágico, me sentía más viva que nunca y él mandaba sobre mí. Era su esclava en este juego y en vez de ser un bruto era lo más tranquilo y dulce que nunca imaginé. Sus caricias eran pasionales, sus besos dulces y su manera de tratarme en ese momento era placentero. Me dejaba llevar, él llevaba toda la iniciativa mientras yo aprendía. En ningún momento dejó de mirarme y ni mucho menos soltó nuestras manos entrelazadas.

El tiempo pasaba y lo único que se oían eran las agujas del reloj mezcladas con nuestros gemidos. Olas de placer inundaban la habitación porque Vegeta había cambiado su tempo en este concierto y yo ya era una bomba de relojería, no sé cuanto más podría soportar pero sabía que de mi garganta iba a gritar su nombre tarde o temprano. Mi espalda se arqueaba por décima octava vez mientras él me observaba y apretaba mi mano. Sentía aquella marea de placer era grande y estaba apunto de romper. Arañé la espalda de Vegeta y explotando, finalmente, el nombre Vegeta resonó en aquellas paredes.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, nos golpeábamos las caras con ellas, nuestras manos aún unidas. Nuestro cuerpo empapados y nuestras miradas ardientes, el cuerpo de Vegeta se pegaba con el mío. Noté como se separaba de mi sintiéndome libre al fin. No podía creer que finalmente haya pasado, Vegeta me descubrió un nuevo mundo en el que reinaba el placer, me gustaba, y quería volver a repetirlo, pero sólo con él.

**POV Vegeta.**

Oí un ruido sonando molestamente, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi entre mis brazos a Bulma. Dormíamos en aquella habitación tapados solamente con unas sábanas. Miré a la mesita que tenía al lado y era mi móvil lo que sonaba. Contesté la llamada mientras me inclinaba un poco para sentarme.

-¿Vegeta?-oí la voz de Aidan.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora?-pregunté mientras bosteza.

-Oye son las diez y media de la mañana, quedé contigo a en punto-escuchaba a Aidan molesto, parecía que ya se preocupaba por otras cosas-¿dónde estás?-

-Ya te digo que no en casa-le respondí mientras miraba el reloj de al lado que marcaban las 10:30 am.

-Muy gracioso ¿vienes ya o qué?-

-Que sí-bufé molesto-oye, ¿qué pasó ayer en la fiesta?-

-Tenemos que hablar de eso, Vegeta-contestó Aidan rápidamente-tengo que contarte algo importante.

-No tardaré en llegar-respondí para luego colgar.

Dejé el móvil en la mesilla y miré a Bulma, dormía plácidamente sobre mi pecho. Recordé que cayó dormida muy pronto...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. En el próximo sabremos un poco más de Derek!**

**Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	18. Protección

**Aquí os dejo con la continuación! Espero que la disfruten, porque aquí conoceremos un poco más a Derek.**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 18. Protección.

**POV Vegeta**

Llegué hasta un parque que no estaba lejos del instituto al que iba en aquella ciudad. Hacía ya media hora que había salido del hotel y que Bulma me negó acompañarla, no me agradaba saber que tendría que encontrarse con aquel idiota.

Me encontré sentado en un banco a Aidan, estaba hablando por el móvil cuando me senté a su lado. Él sólo me miró de manera que parecía estar saludándome mientras hablaba con alguien que pronto descubrí que era su hermana Alice.

-Alice-vi como usaba un tono serio y fruncía el ceño-¡lárgate de mi habitación!-

Me reí ante el comentario a lo que recibí una mirada de enfado de Aidan. Su hermana se había apoderado de su habitación a pesar de que intentó alejarla de él.

-¿Alice?-preguntaba y luego apartó el aparato de su oreja y lo miró con ganas de tirarlo-¡maldita niñata! ¡Me ha colgado!-

-No te respeta ni tu propia hermana-intenté no reírme ya que veía que estaba de mal humor-deberías haber puesto un candado a tu habitación.-

-Seguro que me quito las fotos-rodé los ojos, recordaba a Aidan poniendo aquellos posters de mujeres desnudas, seguro que ahora serán hombres gracias a su hermana-me costará mucho volver a meter aquel aroma a hombre en mi habitación.-

-Aparta el tema de tu dormitorio que no me interesa para nada, Aidan-intenté que me contara lo que me tenía que contar-¿qué pasa con aquel idiota?-

-Ni te lo vas a creer-presté atención a Aidan, parecía muy serio-ayer hubo otra pelea, pero mucho peor que la tuya.-

-¿Eso es tan importante?-me molesté ante el comentario-me dan igual las peleas de ese tipo.-

-Esta no-le miré nuevamente-tuvo una pelea con una banda que anda mucho por aquí.-

-Y eso es importante porque...-intenté que fuera más allá de eso.

-Porque ese niñato es el que consigue y pasa la droga de todo el pueblo-miré a Aidan sin creerme lo que decía-los de la banda es quien le concede ese derecho, al parecer un hombre es quien ha conseguido que Derek maneje todo y no ha pagado este mes. Yo no estaba en la fiesta, pero me lo contaron algunos con los que estuvimos.-

-¿Hay algo más, Aidan?-quería ir cuanto antes a ver a Bulma, ahora si que no podía dejarla cerca de ese tipo.

-Bueno... me dijeron que había más cosas, pero no me quisieron contar mucho-contestó él apartando la mirada de mí.

-Voy a ir a ver a Bulma-me levanté y me fui corriendo a buscarla a su casa.

**POV Bulma.**

Entré en el dormitorio de Oliver, durante unos días mío. Me dejé caer en la cama, estaba cansada. Miré al techo y no pude evitar sonreír... aun las imágenes danzan por mi cabeza. Vegeta y yo en aquella habitación, no podía creer que acabara temblando y finalmente lo deseara más. Pronto desperté de mis recuerdos al escuchar la puerta de la habitación. No sabía muy bien que hacer, si no hubiera leído la nota de la nevera podría decir que eran alguno del matrimonio, pero se habían ido, según pusieron. ¿Y si era Derek? Imposible... él nunca entra llamando, entonces...

-¡Bulma!-escuché una pequeña voz de niña tras la puerta-¿puedo pasar?-

-Julia-susurré su nombre y luego sonreí-por supuesto, pasa, pequeña.-

-Hola, Bulma-la pequeña ingresó en la habitación y se sentó en la cama mientras yo me incorporaba para sentarme a su lado-esta noche no estuviste en casa.-

-Unas amigas me invitaron a una fiesta pijama-recordé la excusa que le puse a su madre-pero esta noche estaré aquí.-

-¡Bien!-ella dejó ver una amplia sonrisa-¿sabes una cosa? Estamos las dos solas.-

-¿Y Derek?-pregunté un poco extraña.

-Derek se fue con unos amigos suyos-contestó ella mientras se levantaba-¿jugamos a algo?-

-Eh...-quería saber si vino cuando pasó lo de la pelea, pero no quería preguntárselo, sino sospecharía de donde estuve por la noche-claro, ¿qué quieres hacer?-

-¿Ir al parque?-yo asentí y me levanté.

-Oye, ¿te parece si esperas en el salón mientras me cambio de ropa?-ella aceptó y salió corriendo.

Me fui directa al armario y me puse unos pantalones blancos con una blusa azul cielo, recogí mi cabello y salí de la habitación. Mientras bajaba las escaleras oía una dulce melodía, entré al salón y me encontré a Julia sentada en un sillón canela, moviendo sus piernas mientras cantaba una canción.

-Que bien cantas-ella dejó de cantar y me miró sonriendo.

-Mi madre cantaba en un coro y me dice que yo tengo su misma voz de cuando ella era pequeña-la niña s levantó del sillón-¿vamos al parque ya?-

-Claro-ella me dio la mano-¿sabes? cuando yo era pequeña tocaba el piano.-

-¡Me gusta el piano!-Julia abrió la puerta de casa, aun sin soltarme de la mano, cuando la abrió vi a Vegeta a punto de tocar.

-Vegeta-él me miró mientras tomaba aire, se le veía agotado-¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Conoces a este chico, Bulma?-miré a la pequeña y sonreí.

-Julia-ella me miró con sus ojos grandes de color azul-¿por qué no metes en una mochila un par de galletas? Yo te espero aquí.-

-Vale-la niña soltó mi mano y salió corriendo a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-volví la mirada a Vegeta esperando una respuesta.

-¿Está ese idiota aquí?-fruncí el ceño ante su comentario.

-Derek no está, Vegeta-me crucé de brazos molesta-te he dicho que no debes preocuparte por eso y que...-

-Ese tipo maneja con la droga, Bulma-me sorprendí ante su comentario-después de que nos fuimos tuvo una pelea en la fiesta.-

-Entonces...-no sé porque pero me estaba molestando las palabras de Vegeta, sabía que detrás de ellas había algo que no me gustaba nada-¿has venido para contarme eso?-

-He venido para que hablemos con algún profesor de nuestro instituto y que te cambie de familia-hay estaba aquello que no me gustaba, esto pintaba negro.

-Vegeta-mi tono se volvió serio-no me cambiaré de familia, en primer lugar porque me gusta esta, después porque es la que me ha tocado y por último, no por un idiota que maneje drogas voy a cambiar a esta familia por otra.-

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-Vegeta parecía molesto-¡ese idiota maneja lo que tú...!-

-¿Lo que yo qué?-le interrumpí enfadada-Vegeta, te recuerdo que tú me has ayudado a desengancharme, a ver que hay cosas más importantes. ¿Temes a que por vivir con Derek recaiga? Eso no va a pasar.-

-Pero...-

-¿Pero?-volví a interrumpirle-después de mis explicaciones no puede haber un pero.-

-Si que puede-Vegeta estaba apretando sus puños y eso me hizo cabrear.

-Si para ti hay un pero después de decirte que no soy tan tonta de volver a caer en esa mierda-miraba a sus ojos azabache mientras le contestaba tranquilamente-en ese caso es que no confías en mí, Vegeta.-

-Bulma...-

-¡Bulma!-miré atrás y vi a Julia con una mochila a la espalda y volvió a tomarme de la mano.

-Si no te importa, Vegeta-aparté la mirada de él-me voy con Julia al parque.-

Me fui con Julia pasando al lado de Vegeta, sin mirarle, sin despedirme, sin nada. No sé como ha acabado pasando esto, él había estado tratándome con mi problema, yo le escuchaba hablando de los problemas que traía si seguía con aquellas cosas y cada vez que me decía lo bueno que tenía desengancharse sentía que eso era lo que más deseaba. Ver una sonrisa en el rostro de mi madre era el recuerdo que me hacía levantarme todas las mañanas con una sonrisa, el porque de que esta vida era la que yo quería. Vegeta intentó buscar excusa para que me alejara de Derek, como si me fuera a comer la cabeza para que volviera a estar jodida por dentro y por fuera, yo no iba a volver a esa vida y sentía que Vegeta lo ponía en duda.

Julia y yo llegamos a un parque lleno de más niños, ella fue corriendo con un grupo mientras que yo me senté en un banco. Me había justificado con la pequeña de que estaba un poco cansada para no tener que jugar, esa conversación con Vegeta me ha dejado un poco tocada y no tenía ánimos de hacer algo ese día.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-miré a la dueña de aquella voz.

-Angela-ella sonrió levemente-claro, siéntate.-

-Gracias-se sentó a mi lado y me miró-¿qué tal la fiesta?-

-He ido a mejores-contesté con un poco de humor.

-Ya escuché de que ayer vieron a Derek con una chica de pelo azul y luego tuvo una pelea con un chico-miré a Angela, ella me miraba como diciéndome de que sabía que era yo-no te dejaste comer la cabeza por él como te dije ¿verdad?-

-A mí nadie me come la cabeza-contesté molesta-¿se puede saber que pasa con Derek? Todo el mundo habla de él como si fuera el que gobierna Nottingham.-

-Hay distintas maneras de gobernar-la miré un poco confusa con su comentario-Derek puede tener a quien quiera en la palma de la mano sólo con decir "hola".-

-¿Derek dice hola?-pregunté irónica, a mí jamás me saludó y tampoco le oí con otras personas.

-Puede que no haya elegido la palabra correcta-veía a Angela jugar con su pelo-Derek es un chico frío, le da igual todo y hace lo que quiere. Nadie sabe si él cree que lo que hace es lo correcto porque en momentos hace cosas con las que puede tener problemas.-

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?-pregunté curiosa.

-Mucha gente sabe que a las afueras de la ciudad hay un hombre que vive sólo de la droga, Derek se beneficia de ello siendo al único al que la gente le pide.-

-Creo... creo que no te sigo, Angela-intenté que se explicara.

-A las afueras un hombre se encarga del tráfico de todo tipo de drogas, nadie, solamente Derek es el que se atreve a ir a verle y por eso se ha convertido en el único que puede venderla en la ciudad-miraba a Angela con atención-¿quieres unas pastillas? Tienes que buscar o llamar a Derek, si él no tiene, debe ir a las afueras y buscarlas para luego venderlas.-

-No sabía que se dedicara a ello-aparté la mirada de la pelirroja-¿por qué nadie se atreve a ir a ese tipo?-

-No se saben si lo que van diciendo por la calle es verdad o son rumores... pero nada de lo que dicen de él es bueno-contestó Angela rápidamente.

-¿Ni siquiera sabéis como se llama?-volví la mirada a ella para ver como negaba.

-La gente le pone apodos, tiene un montón de nombres que le ponen las personas.-

-Angela-ella me miraba atenta-¿cómo sabes de esto? Estoy segura de que tus amigas no saben tanto de esto como tú.-

-Debo darte la razón-ella miró a otro lado-¿recuerdas que te dije que yo abrí mis alas hace tiempo?-

-Sí, que tus amigas no tenían ni idea-recordé sus palabras.

-¿Y que te hablé de una chica llamada Lena?-asentí recordando.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Angela?-ella dio un largo suspiro.

-Hace cinco meses que accidentalmente conocía a Lena-Angela me miraba a los ojos-ella es guapísima y la más popular, siempre viste muy bien y todos los chicos van detrás de ella.-

-Comprendo-miraba a Angela y era como verse en un espejo, tras las palabras de ella estaba el recuerdo de Eve.

-Conseguí su confianza, salir con ella y gracias de que estaba con ella me hice popular y me junte con otras personas que eran tan increíbles como Lena-me dolía escuchar a Angela y ver su cara de tristeza-conocí a Derek por ella.-

-¿Derek?-me sorprendí ante sus palabras, no esperaba que acabara hablando de él.

-Me enamoré de Derek-noté como las lágrimas recorrían un camino por el rostro de Angela-era tan frío, tan serio y parecía que sabía lo que hacía. No sé si mi amor era correspondido pero lo parecía, él me besaba, me susurraba cosas en el oído y me acariciaba de manera que conseguía hacer que me estremeciera.-

-No acabó bien, ¿cierto?-las lágrimas de Angela cada vez eran más exageradas.

-Yo creí que él me quería y por eso dejé que él fuera el primero de todos-me sorprendí un poco ante el comentario al igual que me incomodé de que me lo contara-nunca me sentí tan avergonzada que apenas puedo mirar a mis amigas, tan apartadas a esta historia, y por no hablar de mi familia.-

-¿Avergonzada?-me sentía confundida ante la descripción de su estado.

-Era frío para besar, para acariciar, hasta para amar, que no cambiaba nada en ningún momento. Me di cuenta de que aquellos escalofríos los provocaba él y que yo había caído en un juego-recordé que yo anoche no me sentí así-él es muy posesivo con las mujeres, y yo creo que realmente no ha tenido un sentimiento hacia ella, ni hacia nadie.-

-Posesivo-repetí la palabra de Angela, se me gravó en el pecho.

-Sí-asintió la chica-siento si ha podido incomodarte la conversación, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti. Llámame loca si quieres... pero siento que has notado lo que sentía en todo momento.-

-Angela-me levanté del banco, si supiera que la entendía más que a nadie-debo marcharme. Me alegra que hayas confiado en mí, pero si quieres un consejo... sé que a tus amigas les gustará saber lo que te ha sucedido, así saben un poco que la vida no es como un juego de muñecas.-

-Tienes razón-ella apartó la mirada-agradezco el consejo.-

La sonreí y me fui a buscar a Julia para volver a casa. El cielo se estaba nublando así que jugaría con ella en casa, al menos sería algo más tranquilo. Empezábamos a caminar mientras ella se agarraba fuerte a mi mano.

-Bulma-miré a la pequeña que estaba con una amplia sonrisa-el chico que había antes, con el que hablaste... ¿era tu novio?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-intenté imitar su sonrisa.

-Porque era muy guapo-me reí ante su comentario-yo quiero un chico así.-

-Pues...-intenté de dejar de reírme-tiene un hermano de tu edad.-

-¿Enserio?-ella dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras yo me reía y la llevaba en brazos-¿cómo se llama?-

-Se llama Tarble-le contaba mientras la miraba sonreír-vive en Japón. Un día le enviaré aquí para que te conozca, o a lo mejor te llevo yo allí. ¿Quieres?-

-¡Quiero!-gritó ella animada-es que tu novio parecía fuerte, así podrá protegerte de todo ¿no?-

-¿Protegerme?-miré a Julia un momento. Podía ser cierto... podía ser que Vegeta si confiara en mí y solamente quería protegerme-sí, eso es, Julia. Tú tendrás uno como él, ya lo verás.-

-Mira, Bulma-la pequeña señaló al bordillo de la carretera frente a la casa, estaba sentado Vegeta-ese es tu novio ¿no?-

-Julia-la bajé al suelo sin dejar de mirar a Vegeta y la di las llaves-ve a casa y espérame ¿vale?-

-¡Vale!-la pequeña se metió corriendo a casa mientras me acercaba a Vegeta que estaba mirando al suelo.

-Vegeta-me senté a su lado y puse una mano en su hombro-no deberías sentarte aquí, un coche te puede pisar los pies... o llevarte por delante.-

-¿Me lo dices tú que se ha sentado a mi lado?-su tono era serio mezclado con molestia.

-Perdóname-él me miró un poco confuso-sé que confías en mí pero que temes que me pase algo.-

-¿Enserio?-preguntaba con ironía.

-Vegeta sé que hice muchas tonterías en su momentos y que puede que aun me cueste creer que lo haya logrado-los dos estábamos intercambiando nuestras las miradas mientras yo me explicaba-yo sé que tu has hecho todo para que yo sea lo que soy ahora, estoy segura de que aunque no me lo digas estás orgulloso de mí y ante todo sé... sé que confías en mí. Siento lo que te dije, de verdad-agaché la mirada y seguí hablando-no quiero que te enfades y menos quiero que esto acabe.-

-Mocosa-Vegeta me obligó a verle a los ojos-¿quién habló de acabar?-

-Pensé que estabas esperando aquí para dejarme-estaba intentando la manera de no llorar, pero ya sentí una lágrima humedecer mis mejillas.

-Ya sé que en el mundo deben de haber mujeres que quieran estar conmigo-no pude evitar reírme ante el comentario-pero todas son diferentes y ninguna me ha gustado.-

-¿Yo te gusto?-él se rió y yo me molesté ante la acción.

-Quiero que sepas que si no te lo he dicho te lo digo ahora-miraba a Vegeta atenta-estoy orgulloso de ti, Bulma.-

-Gracias, Vegeta-podía sentirme defraudada porque creí que me diría que me quería, pero estoy segura de que detrás de sus palabras había un mensaje oculto... el de que me quería-yo también te quiero.-

Me acerqué para besarle pero él impidió aquello.

-Primero levantémonos, se acerca un coche detrás de ti-miré atrás y me reí.

Nos levantamos del bordillo y me abracé a Vegeta, sentía mucho las palabras que le dije dejándolo como si no confiara en mí. Estoy segura que era lo que más le sobraba a él.

* * *

**Ya hemos conocido un poco más a Derek según como se deja ver ante la gente, pero pronto le conoceremos como le ven en su familia, porque como veis alguien de los Stanley se lleva muy bien con la Briefs ;)**

**¿Sabéis una cosa? Haciendo este capítulo estaba pensando... ¿hago un punto de vista de otra persona? Pronto me vino a la mente Aidan (C-17). Y yo pensé... ¿a quién no le gustaría? Después de todo es un poco el celestino de la historia ¿no? Así que os puedo avisar de que en el próximo capítulo habrá tres puntos de vista, y como no soy muy mala os diré de quien, uno, está claro, de Aidan. El segundo de la pequeña Stanley, Julia, y por último... sí, de Derek. Ahora viene la parte en la que soy muy mala... ¿qué nos dirán? En el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán ;)**

**Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;) **


	19. Una amistad, un amor y dos hombres

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 19. Con cuatro puntos de vista, los que os mencioné más el de Bulma. Espero que os guste y lo disfruten ;)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 19. Una amistad, un amor y dos hombres.

**POV Bulma**

Estaba viendo una película con Julia, Vegeta ya se había ido y habíamos resueltos nuestros problemas. A pesar de que ya estaban solucionados no podía dejar de pensar en todo momento lo que me dijo Angela y no pude evitar recordar a cuando yo iba con Eve, pero al parecer yo llegué más allá que ella...

Flash Back.

_Caminaba por la calle dirección al mercado para comprar lo que me pidió mi madre. Pronto vi en la acera de enfrente a mi amiga Eve estaba acompañada de varios chicos. Me di cuenta de que miró hacia mí y vi como levantaba el brazo llamando mi atención pidiendo que fuera donde estaba. Dudé un poco si ir o no, pero decidí pasarme para saludarla y luego seguir mi camino._

_Me dirigí al parque donde se encontraba con cinco chicos, ninguno los conocía, no eran ni James ni Yamcha y eso me extrañó un poco._

_-Bulma-Eve me abrazó al momento de estar frente a ella-que alegría verte.-_

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Eve?-ella se apartó y yo miré a los que la acompañaban._

_-Salía de casa de James y me tropecé con estos chicos tan simpáticos-me sorprendí ante ello, Eve no los conocía de nada y había algo que no me gustaba de ellos-¿te los presento?-_

_-No, debo ir a comprar-justifiqué con rapidez, no deseaba estar cerca de ellos._

_-Pero si sólo será un momento-se quejó mi amiga-no seas aburrida, Bulma.-_

_-Eve-suspiré-está bien.-_

_-¡Chicos!-ella me tomó de la mano y me acercó hasta donde estaban ellos-ella es mi amiga, Bulma.-_

_-Encantada-saludé con la mano esperando que fuera suficiente para irme._

_-Mira, él es Mark-me señaló a un chico de cabello corto moreno y ojos café-él es Danny-un chico de media melena azabache y ojos verdes-Paul-un rubio de pelo corto y ojos azules-Jason-un chico de piel morena, pelo azabache y ojos avellana-y él es Matt-presentó al ultimo que era rubio de pelo corto y ojos marrones._

_-Hola, preciosa-Mark se acercó para saludarme dándome dos besos._

_-Me habían dicho que iban a ir al centro comercial de aquí al lado-recordó Eve mirándome-yo voy con ellos, ¿te apuntas?-_

_-Eve, debo ir a comprar-intenté librarme de ellos._

_-No vamos a tardar-ella me toma de la mano-apúntate, sino no será tan divertido si no estás tú, Bulmita.-_

_-Eh...-rodé los ojos y luego di un largo suspiro-está bien.-_

_-¡Gracias! ¡Te quiero!-me abrazó fuerte y luego me agarró de la mano mientras íbamos con ellos._

_Caminábamos hasta el centro comercial, Eve me dijo que le habían gustado esos chicos, sobre todo Matt y Danny. También me repetía mil veces que debía intentar algo con Mark porque al parecer yo le gustaba, pero realmente no me interesaba por ninguno de ellos, me parecían cinco niñatos en busca de una chica desesperada, no sé si Eve estuviera así pero es que ella era como aquellos, necesitaba hombres desesperados. Lo que más me llamaba la atención es que ella es la novia de James y hablaba con él por teléfono diciéndole que había conocido a un par de chicos y que se había ido con ellos. Me hubiera gustado saber que respondió su pareja, porque ella contestó con una alegría de que si lograba engatusar alguno lo disfrutaría de verdad. Esa relación era demasiado extraña para mí, y seguro que para cualquiera que no fuera Eve o James._

_Llegamos al centro comercial y los chicos se metieron en algunas tiendas mientras yo justificaba a mi madre que me había entretenido hablando con una vieja amiga y que no tardaría en volver a casa._

_-Bulma-miré atrás de mí y vi a Mark que estaba sonriendo-¿te apetece ir a andar por aquí o tomar algo?-_

_-Pues...-intentaba buscar una excusa-va a ser que no.-_

_-¿Por qué no?-preguntó en un tono molesto._

_-Verás yo...-intentaba pensar algo para salir del momento-debo ir...-_

_No pude terminar mi frase porque mi mirada bajaba por todos los puntos del lugar en vez de mirar a Mark, pude reconocer a Paul, el chico rubio que nos acompañaba, molestando a una chica. Su pelo largo azabache y su mirada preocupada color negra me hizo reconocerla enseguida. Ese chico estaba molestando a Chi Chi, mi amiga. Me aparté de Mark y fui a ayudarla porque se la veía un poco tensa ante comentario de él que aunque no podía escuchar podía ver en su mirada la misma que veía yo en Yamcha._

_-Chi Chi-ella me miró un momento pero yo apartaba la vista poniéndola en Paul-¿te molesta?-_

_-No la estoy molestando-contestó él con el ceño fruncido-haz algo bueno y piérdete por ahí, mocosa.-_

_-Te estás metiendo con mi amiga-no me echaba atrás, sabía como era ese chico porque era tal cual como lo son los demás, Chi Chi estaba quieta como una estatua, no sabía reaccionar-déjala en paz y lárgate tú.-_

_-Me largo porque las dos sois unas estrechas-pasó por mi lado golpeando su hombro contra el mío, antes de marcharse pudo decir algo que escuché con claridad-suerte de que seas una chica.-_

_Miré atrás para ver como se marchaba, no quería contestarle porque no merecía caer tan bajo como él. Me acerqué a Chi Chi que estaba más pálida de lo normal. Me parecía tan extraño que ella, siendo tan valiente y afrentaba los problemas como si nada estuviera en aquella situación por un idiota que no sabía distinguir lo que la valía de verdad a lo que no valía nada._

_-Chi Chi-apoyé mi mano en su hombro, estaba tan fría como un muerto-¿estás bien?-_

_-Bulma-suspiró mi nombre como si hubiera despertado de un sueño y poco a poco fue tomando su color natural-gracias, muchas gracias.-_

_-No fue nada-contesté mientras la llevaba a una cafetería para que tomara algo y así contarme lo sucedido-¿qué fue lo que te dijo Paul?-_

_-¿Paul?-preguntó extraña mientras nos sentábamos en la cafetería-¿a caso conoces a ese idiota?-_

_-Por desgracia-en ese momento la camarera vino a atendernos y yo le pedí lo que queríamos mientras Chi Chi se echaba el pelo al lado derecho de su hombro._

_-No me creo que sepas quien era ese-veía como peinaba su larga melena con sus dedos-no te reconozco, Bulma.-_

_-Pero yo no quería estar con ellos si no...-_

_-Eve-me interrumpió dando en la diana-no hace falta mirar a tus ojos para comprobar que tengo razón.-_

_-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Chi Chi?-ella levantó la mirada para intercambiarla conmigo._

_-¿A dónde?-preguntaba irónica-quiero llegar a donde esté Bulma, esa chica alegre, natural y divertida que yo conocía. La chica que decía que para divertirse no hay que beberse una botella entera. ¿Qué te ha pasado? No eres la misma.-_

_-Claro que lo soy-la respondí con una falsa sonrisa._

_-Si fueras Bulma no te hubieras justificado con esa frase tan absurda-me sorprendí ante su comentario. Chi Chi tenía razón, yo no era la misma, si lo fuera tendría pruebas suficientes._

_-¡Bulma!-Chi Chi y yo miramos a la puerta de la cafetería para ver a Eve acompañada de aquellos chicos-¿qué haces con esta tonta?-_

_-¿Tonta?-miré a Chi Chi que agachó la cabeza, volví la mirada a Eve molesta ante su comentario-tiene nombre y es Chi Chi.-_

_-¿Perdón?-noté en el tono de voz de Eve como un tipo de ofensa-oye, te recuerdo que has venido conmigo y con ellos, no con esta mocosa que es una estrecha y...-_

_-¡Cállate!-me levanté plantándola cara-¿qué sucede, Eve? ¿Sí mi amiga no es como tú ya es una estrecha?-_

_-¿Qué me acabas de decir?-Eve no se echaba atrás per a pesar de ello estaba echando humo por las orejas._

_-Te acabo de decir que la palabra zorra se queda corta para ti-escuché una carcajada detrás de mí y supe enseguida que era de Chi Chi._

_-Acabas de cavar tu tumba-me amenazó Eve-después de lo que has dicho hoy vas a tener más que un problema.-_

_-¿Sólo por eso?-Chi Chi se puso a mi lado-Bulma se quedó corta, si tuviera que decir todas las verdades sobre ti no acabaría el día.-_

_-Tú no te metas-me reí ante el comentario de mi amiga, Eve estaba más que molesta-¡tú también vas a tener problemas!-_

_-Déjame unos minutos para temblar-decía la morena y yo no aguante mi risa. Eve se dio media vuelta y yo sólo pude mirar a Chi Chi._

_-Eso ha estado genial-Chi Chi me miró y sonrió._

_-Me has defendido y yo no podía quedarme a mirar, Eve se lo merecía-al final Chi Chi, aquella chica que conocía desde que tengo memoria que ya no tenía su compañía por irme con Eve, fue la que estuvo conmigo hasta el peor momento. Después de haberla dejado plantada cuando quedábamos para pasarlo bien ella me prometió ayudarme si lo necesitaba..._

Fin Flash Back.

Hay amigas que son hermanas... espero que Chi Chi sea mi gemela. No me gustaba nada recordar que la di de lado por culpa de Eve, que no se merecía ni un segundo de mi tiempo.

**POV Aidan.**

Estaba tumbado en la cama de mi nueva habitación mientras hablaba con Vegeta por el móvil, que difícil es sacarle las palabras a este tipo.

-Entonces, repasemos-intenté que me lo explicara de una vez-¿ayer lo hiciste con Bulma o no?-

-_Joder, Aidan-_este chico es todo quejas...-_¿qué quieres que te cuente? ¡Eres un pesado siempre hablando de lo mismo!_-

-No confías en mí-me levanté de la cama y miré por la ventana donde se podía ver la casa de enfrente-esta relación está estancada, ya no me cuentas las cosas.-

-_¿Qué relación?_-me reí al oír su tono de enfado_-¿tú eres idiota? ¡No me llames para decirme estupideces!_-

-Que delicado eres, Vegeta-miraba a una ventana de aquella casa-entonces dime ¿lo hiciste?-

-_¿Hacer qué?_-resoplé ante el comentario.

-¿No creerás que a estas alturas te explique como se hace?-vi como la luz de aquella habitación a la que miraba se encendía-pero bueno, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Por la abeja y la flor o el elefante y la elefanta?-

_-Acabas de demostrarme que eres un completo idiota_-sonreí y pronto vi en aquella habitación a una chica rubia que iba con un vestido azul y empezaba a quitárselo.

-Eso es, preciosa-miraba a la chica-quítate todo.-

-_¡Aidan!-_salté del susto al oír a Vegeta.

-Oye, no grites-volví la mirada a la ventana y vi como aquella mujer me miraba molesta mientras echaba las cortinas-¡eres idiota, Vegeta! ¿Por qué tuviste que asustarme? ¡Acabo de perderme mi serie diaria!-

-_¿Quieres que te diga lo que me importa tu serie?_-bufé al escucharle con su tono de "padre responsable".

-Cállate y dime lo que querías-volví a tumbarme en la cama.

-_¡Si me has llamado tú!_-

-Eh...-sonreí falsamente-pero me dijiste que me tenías que contar algo.-

-_Quiero que sepas más de ese Derek_-como no... Vegeta y sus celos. Ya tuve suficiente cuando un chico tenía que ir a casa de Bulma a hacer un trabajo de biología y él creía que quería aprovecharse de su novia-_¡Adiós!-_

Vegeta me colgó con un notorio tono de enfado, al menos se despidió. Comienzo a dudar de que haya echo algo con Bulma, si no estaría más feliz.

Volviendo a temas importante a mí había algo de Derek que me llamaba la atención, a todas las chicas les gustaba, aunque no tanto como les gusto yo, claro está, y para estar forrado de dinero trabaja traficando con drogas. Cada vez que recuerdo esa palabra miles de malos de recuerdos me asaltan la cabeza. Vegeta y yo sufrimos mucho por ello y sé que Bulma no es un caso contrario, ahora ella era como mi hermana así que pienso ayudarla con todo lo que sea.

-Ahora que recuerdo-me levanté de la cama-Angela conoce muy bien a Derek. Seguro que me dice algo.-

Salí de mi habitación hasta la de Angela, no me gustaba entrar en su dormitorio, para mí, más que femenino, era infantil. Entrar ahí es estar en el mundo Disney, y cuando está con sus amigas, las princesas que viven en su cuento de hadas, si eres un hombre, te atacan, seguro que en la Cenicienta se fue el príncipe antes y no ella.

Toqué la puerta y pronto oí la voz de la pelirroja dándome paso para entrar. Me metí en la habitación y no encontraba a la chica.

-¿Angela?-la llamé y miraba a mi alrededor, seguro que estaría con sus amigas escondidas y luego como leonas en celo se tirarían encima de mí. No las culpo... ¡pero que se controlen!

-Aidan, no sabía que fueras tú-me giré a la dirección donde provenía su voz, estaba saliendo del baño.

-Ay mi madre-vi a Angela cubierta tan solo con una toalla azul alrededor de su cuerpo, con una mano la sostenía por el pecho mientras que con la libre se peinaba su rojo cabello mojado.

-¿Qué querías?-Angela se sentó en la cama y me miró con una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo... esto... verás-me intenté calmar, ¿qué diferencia hay entre Alice y Angela? Las dos son mis hermanas, aunque una no de verdad... ¡mierda! Lo único en común que tienen es la edad y el comienzo de la letra de sus nombres-quería hablarte... de algo serio.-

-¿Algo serio?-me senté a su lado mientras ella seguía peinando su cabello-¿el qué?-

-Sé que te va a resultar duro pero debo saberlo-tomé aire y luego lo solté-es sobre Derek.-

-Comprendo...-noté en sus ojos azules tristeza-¿qué quieres saber?-

-No quiero mentirte, Angela. Tú confías en mí y yo debo confiar en ti-ella me miraba atentamente-quiero que no haya peleas entre mi amigo Vegeta y Derek porque puede que este interesado en su novia, Bulma. Ella es mi amiga y...-

-¿Te gusta Bulma?-noté el tacto de su mano en mi pierna mientras me perdía en sus ojos-¿te gusta, Aidan?-

-Eh...-parpadeé varias veces-¡claro que no! Bulma es como mi hermana, la novia de mi mejor amiga, ella es intocable para mí.-

-Menos mal-sonrió ella y luego apartó su mano de pierna-Derek ya se ha fijado en ella... no quiero que tú también pases por ello.-

-Bulma no es ninguna bruja-me llamó la atención de lo que dijo Angela, parecía preocupada.

-Ella me cae bien pero Derek jamás se atrevió a besar a alguien en público y a pegarse con alguien por una chica-ella apartó la mirada-creo que está loco por ella.-

-No, si loco está-comenté con humor.

-Me refiero a enamorado.-

-Eso no es estar enamorado, Angela-ella volvió a mirarme atenta-enamorarse no significa forzar a alguien a que te bese, ni mucho menos a pelearse con alguien.-

-Pero el novio de Bulma...-la interrumpí sabiendo lo que diría.

-A pesar de que mi amigo no es de los que te comentan su estado de emociones sé que él quiere a Bulma-contesté defendiendo a mi amigo-él no peleó por demostrar amor si no por defender a quien ama. Derek continuó la pelea porque creía que era lo que le convenía.-

-Igualmente a mi no me gusta Derek ya-alcé una ceja sin comprender.

-Creo que debes hablar de tu nuevo romance con tus amigas las princesas salvajes-me levanté de la cama-te agradezco que me hayas podido decir que Derek no muestra este tipo de gestos en público.-

-De... de nada-me iba a dar la vuelta pero antes algo me hizo retroceder. Miré a Angela que me seguía observando.

-Oye... ¿por qué te preocupaste de si me gustaba Bulma?-recordé su estado cuando me preguntó si me gustaba.

-Pues...-ella se puso a mi altura aun estando de rodillas en la cama, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y pronto noté el contacto de sus labios con los míos. Me dio un pequeño beso y luego me miró a los ojos sonriendo-me gustas, Aidan.-

-Eh...-lo que yo decía... antes de Derek voy yo, pero...-Angela, ¿qué haces?-

-Pues besarte-sonrió ella e intentó nuevamente besarme, pero yo me separé-¿qué pasa? ¿No te gusto?-

-Haber, Angela-intenté tomar aire y soltarlo, tranquilizarme un poco-tú eres muy guapa, muy preciosa con un hermoso cuerpo y todo eso, pero no puedes besarme. Te recuerdo que soy tu hermano durante unos días.-

-¡No eres mi hermano!-se quejó ella-además, ¿tú que sabes si mi cuerpo es hermoso si no lo has visto nunca?-

-Estoy seguro de ello pero...-Angela se quitó la toalla tirándola a un lado dejando verse completamente desnuda-ay... mi... madre...-

**POV Julia.**

Acabó la película y me fui a mi habitación. Estaba preparando ya los libros que me llevaría mañana a la escuela. Todavía estaba sola con Bulma, mamá y papá aun no había venido y no había visto a Derek desde que se fue con unos amigos. Desde mi dormitorio pude escuchar el teléfono de la cocina sonar. Fui corriendo hasta allí y respondí la llamada.

-Residencia Stanley ¿quién es?-repetí las mismas palabras que oía decir a mis padres.

-_¡Julia!_-oí la voz de un chico.

-¡Oliver!-reconocí a mi hermano-¿cómo estás? ¿Me has comprado muchos juguetes? ¿Cómo es la mamá de Bulma? ¿Has hecho amigos? ¿Tienes novia?-

-_¡Julia!_-ya estaba usando el tono de reprimenda_-no hagas tantas preguntas.-_

-Vale, lo siento-me disculpé-pero contéstame, Oliver.-

-_Está bien_-escuché la risa de mi hermano-_estoy muy bien, te he comprado algo, todavía no sabrás lo que es, la madre de Bulma es muy buena y gran cocinera, tengo muchos amigos y no, no tengo novia.-_

-¡Yo quería que tuvieras novia!-volví a oír la risa de mi hermano-¿es bonito Japón?-

-_Es precioso, Julia-_podía oír un tono alegre en Oliver-_un día volveré y vendré contigo y con Derek.-_

-Que bien.-

-_Por cierto ¿ésta Derek? Tengo ganas de hablar con él_-pidió mi hermano.

-No, no está-me senté en una silla-pero seguro que no tardará.-

-_Tampoco pienso llamar cincuenta veces al día_-se quejó-_las llamadas son caras, dile que haga un esfuerzo y que me llame él_.-

-Estoy preocupada por Derek, Oliver-empecé a llorar.

_-Julia no llores-_intentó calmarme desde el teléfono-_¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te dijo algo malo Derek?-_

-Hoy me enteré de que en un fiesta que hizo anoche se pegó con un chico porque molestó a Bulma-le conté lo que me dijeron-¡no quiero que la haga nada malo!-

-_Derek no es malo, Julia_-me quité las lágrimas-_él es bueno y lo sabes.-_

-Pero no puedo olvidar a Angela-miré hacia el techo y recordé aquella vez que vi a mi hermano como nunca lo vi.

Flash Back.

_Paseaba con mi hermano Oliver, veníamos del parque cuando vi como se paraba y miraba a un lado. Yo miré a donde él lo hacía y me sorprendí mucho._

_Mi hermano mayor Derek estaba con Angela agarrándola del cuello, no sabía porque, él no era así y no era normal en él. Oliver me echó atrás y salió corriendo, pero yo quería ayudarla a ella y me fui tras él._

_-¡Derek!-Oliver empujó a nuestro hermano lejos de Angela-¿te volviste loco?-_

_-¡Aparta Oliver!-miraba a mis hermanos, Derek nunca levantó la voz, papá no se lo consentía-¡no te metas en mis cosas!-_

_-¿Qué cosas? ¡Agarrar a una mujer del cuello no es algo normal en ti!-_

_-Angela-la susurré que estaba en el suelo-vámonos de aquí.-_

_-No, Julia-Angela miraba la discusión de mis hermanos._

_-¡Derek!-volvió a gritar Oliver._

_-¡QUÍTATE JODER!-Derek le dio un empujón tirando a Oliver al suelo-¡esta zorra debe aprender lo que es un hom...!-_

_Derek no se dio cuenta de que estaba yo, el me miró y dejó de gritar. Aún no me creía que él hubiera dicho esa palabra a una chica..._

_-Julia-dijo mi nombre con un tono normal mientras se acercaba a mí-hermana.-_

_-¡NO!-me aparté de él-¡tú no eres mi hermano! ¡TE ODIO, DEREK!-_

_Salí corriendo alejándome de mis hermanos y de Angela mientras lloraba. Él no decía esas cosas, él no era así... ¡no era Derek!_

Fin Flash Back.

_-Julia, debes olvidar-_escuché la voz de mi hermano-_haré un esfuerzo y luego llamaré. Te quiero, pequeña.-_

-Y yo a ti, Oliver-me despedí de mi hermano y colgué el teléfono.

**POV Derek.**

Entré en mi casa, llevaba todo el día con unos chicos que querían montar una fiesta y deseaba pastillas hasta quedarse sin dinero. Cuando entré vi a mi hermana pequeña apunto de subir las escaleras, pero en vez de eso sonrió y vino a abrazarme.

-¡Derek!-la levanté del suelo y vi como su sonrisa se ampliaba-que tarde viniste.-

-Tenía trabajo, pequeña-ella empezó a tocar mi pelo-¿está Bulma?-

-En la habitación de Oliver-contestó ella-por cierto, ha llamado. Dijo que hicieras un esfuerzo y fueras tú quien llamara, pero luego dijo que volvería a intentarlo.-

-Está bien-bajé a mi hermana al suelo-¿mamá y papá?-

-No han vuelto-me respondió ella-todavía están en casa de los abuelos.-

-Seguro que llegarán tarde-subí las escaleras acompañado de ella-Julia, vete al salón y ponte una película.-

-Pero ya he visto una y...-

-Si lo haces hoy cenamos pizza-ella sonrió alegremente.

-¡Está bien!-

Oí como bajaba las escaleras y luego escuché la puerta del salón cerrarse. Me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano y entré sin llamar. No había nadie allí. Pude escuchar el agua de la ducha, entonces esa chica estaba duchándose. Sonreí y empecé a quitarme la ropa mientras entraba al baño.

Esa chica me había llamado mucho la atención, no iba a dejarla ir aunque tuviera novio. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera oír mi nombre vibrando en sus labios y el olor de su piel sobre mi cama.

Me metí dentro del baño y la vi desde la mampara de la ducha como se bañaba dándome la espalda. Podía ver su blanco cuerpo bajo el agua, su cabello azul pegándose a su espalda y como con una esponja hacía caminos por sus piernas. Moví un poco la mampara para no hacer ruido y me introduje en la ducha.

Ella se giró hasta que nuestras miradas se intercambiaron. Bajé mi mirada hasta su pecho, aún no era grande, estaba desarrollándose. Podía ver como le latía el corazón.

-¿A qué temes, Bulma?-pregunté sonriendo.

**POV Aidan.**

Me tumbé en aquella cama con sábanas rosas, estaba agotado. Aún tenía la respiración entrecortada, Angela se tumbó en mi pecho mientras yo la miraba. ¿Qué narices haces, Aidan? No había venido para acostarme con la hija de la familia que me había tocado.

-¿Te ha gustado?-me preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Angela-me incorporé un poco-oye, esto no debe repetirse.-

-¿Qué?-se sorpendrió-¿no te ha gustado? ¡te juro que...!-

-No es eso-me levanté de la cama y comencé a vestirme-si tus padres se enteran me matan, no podré pisar nunca más Nottingham.-

-No hace falta por eso-ella se levantó de la cama y volvió a cubrirse con la toalla-me iré contigo a Japón. Viviremos juntos.-

-¿Perdón?-miré sorprendido a la chica-¿te golpeaste la cabeza contra la pared y no me di cuenta? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia? No... puede que un manicomio...-

-¡Aidan!-ella me tomó del rostro-¡te quiero!-

-Sí...-la miraba anonadado-será mejor que llame a alguien.-

-No estoy loca, estoy enamorada-ella me abrazó fuerte.

-Ya, enamorada-rodé los ojos-Angela, no puedes venirte conmigo.-

-¿Por qué?-se separó y me miró.

-Aquí está tu familia y aun eres joven, como yo. No puedo ir a Japón contigo y presentarte a mi familia-acaricié su rostro-Angela, esto sólo sexo, nada más.-

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me dolía verla así pero si tenía que decirla cosas malas para que no se encariñara lo haría. Oí el timbre de la puerta así que decidí ir a abrir y así estar fuera de aquella situación incómoda. Cuando abrí la puerta vi a Bulma, llorando y con una toalla solamente. Se abalanzó para abrazarme y así aprovechó para empaparme. ¿A caso hoy era el día de las mujeres en toalla?

* * *

**Bulma acaba de aparecer llorando, ¿qué pasó con Derek? En el siguiente capítulo descubriremos más ;)**

**Ante vuestros comentarios os responderé.**

**Voy a comentaros sobre Derek ya que os interesó mucho ver su punto de vista. Este personaje está interesado por Bulma, Sakura N Black Night, ¿Derek enamorado de Angela? Espero que no me odies por este comentario pero... ¡lo sabrás pronto! jajaja ¿Una pista? Sólo digo "Aidan". Lo que más queríais era el punto de vista de este personaje, Derek, para descubrir emociones, sentimientos... bueno, aquí él dice lo interesado que está por ella y que luchará si hace falta y por supuesto que volverá a ver un punto de vista de Derek, y posiblemente de Aidan. Otra respuesta es a Fatima-swan, ¿Chi Chi y Oliver? No se me ocurrió para nada, es una buena idea, pero en un capítulo Bulma dice que ella ya esta con Goku, y en un futuro, pues doy noticia, no recuerdo si ya lo confirme, pero si no lo hago ahora, esta historia tendrá una segunda parte, sí... a lo mejor no hace gracia seguir leyendo esta historia, pero en esta secuela, Chi Chi tomará un papel importante, saldrá más porque ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Y ante lo que me dijiste sobre los comentario no debes preocuparte de si es largo o corto, tu opinión es lo que importa y lo que me gusta, así que yo respeto a quien haga un review largo o uno corto, aunque tampoco creo que vayas a dejarme una réplica del Quijote ¿no? jajaja  
**

**Me gustaría informaros, quedaran menos de cinco capítulos para terminar mi fic (espero que no me vayan mal los cálculos xD), la secuela van a ver muchas cosas, Vegeta volverá a tomar el papel del principio, Bulma tendrá casi el mismo papel que él empeñó, aparecerán personajes de la historia que se está haciendo en Nottingham y uno de los personajes que tomará un papel importante, es Tarble, el hermano de Vegeta. Pero antes de un comienzo debe haber un final...  
**

**Gracias por leer y haber dejado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	20. Otro rival

**Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo! Pido disculpas por la tardanza, abajo sabréis porque de esta demora. Disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 20. Otro rival.

**POV Bulma.**

Estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación de Aidan, me había dejado algo de ropa porque le impedí que fuera a hablar con Angela. Él había ido un momento a la cocina y yo me quedé en aquel dormitorio en silencio. Ya habían cesado mis lágrimas, no sabía que me pasaba, no era dueña de mi propio cuerpo, no paraba de temblar.

Escuché el ruido de la puerta y vi a Aidan con un vaso de agua que me dio.

-Gracias-tome el vaso y bebí un poco, no tenía sed pero Aidan dijo que me calmaría.

-Bulma-le vi cerrando la puerta y acercarse a mí. Se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio, se sentó mirándome-¿qué te ha pasado? No es normal en ti ir por la calle sólo con una toalla.-

-Aidan-agaché mi cabeza y contemplé el vaso lleno de agua-yo... no sabía que hacer ni donde ir.-

-¿Ha pasado algo?-sabía que esa pregunta aparecería tarde o temprano, pero era incapaz de contestar. Sentí el roce de su mano sobre mi rostro obligando a levantar mi mirada para ver los ojos azules de Aidan-dime, ¿qué ha sucedido?-

-Pues...-suspiré y aparté su mano sin quitar la mirada de la suya-no sabía que hacer y sólo se me ocurrió venir a verte a ti.-

-¿Por qué?-insistió en saber.

-Promete que no se lo dirás a Vegeta-él frunció el ceño ante el comentario-¡prométeme que no dirás nada, Aidan!-

-Yo te lo prometo-decía con un tono serio-pero Vegeta es mi mejor amigo, no me parece bien que le tenga que ocultar algo.-

-Lo entenderás pronto-suspiré y pasé mi mano por mi rostro-ha pasado hace... ¿treinta minutos? No sé... yo sólo recuerdo...

(Flash Back)

_Estaba agotada ese día, necesitaba una ducha urgente. Me quité la ropa y me metí en la ducha para relajarme. Antes de entrar puse la música para escuchar mientras me bañaba._

_Ese día había discutido con Vegeta y luego me reconcilié. Me estaba dando cuenta que cada vez amaba más a ese chico que en algún momento fue mi terapeuta._

_-I wanna need your love-comencé a cantar en la ducha la canción de una serie que veía-I'm a broken rose...-_

_-Me gusta tu voz-oí una voz detrás de mí, una voz masculina y ya reconocida. Giré un poco mi rostro para verle y estaba en lo cierto._

_-Derek-me di la vuelta intentando tapar mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que él también estaba desnudo._

_-¿Por qué paras?-acercó su mano a mi rostro-me gustaba oírte cantar.-_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté molesta-¡vete fuera ya!-_

_-¿Y qué harás?-su tono de voz irónico empezó a darme escalofríos._

_-Vegeta te matará si se entera-me eché para atrás chocando con la pared de la ducha, eso le vino bien a él para acorralarme-¡déjame, Derek!-_

_-¿Vegeta? Ese idiota que tienes por novio ¿no?-me molesté mucho por su comentario-¿por qué no haces una comparación? Seguro que yo soy mejor que él.-_

_-¿Sabes que te diferencia de Vegeta?-pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro-que él no haría algo que yo no quisiera y tú en cambio me fuerzas. ¡Ya quisieras ser él!-_

_-Debería darte por haber dicho eso-la sonrisa no se iba de su rostro-pero me gustan las mujeres con carácter.-_

_Sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, Derek se abalanzó para besarme y sentí la presión de su mano por mi cuerpo. Intenté echarle lejos de mí pero no tenía fuerza suficiente. Vi como iba a presionar su cuerpo contra el mío, pero al mover el pie se escurrió lo que hizo que pudiera escapar. Tomé una toalla y salí de la casa._

(Fin Flash Back)

-El único lugar al que se me ocurrió ir fue aquí-terminé de contarle lo ocurrido.

-No... no me lo puedo creer-la mirada de Aidan mostraba preocupación y odio a la vez-¿de verdad pretendes que cierre la boca? ¡No pienso dejar que Derek te haga algo, Bulma!-

-Lo suyo sólo es una obsesión y...-

-¿Sólo una obsesión?-me interrumpió con un tono molesto-¡no tiene otra cosa en la cabeza! Bulma no puedes vivir más tiempo allí, si te asalta en la ducha ¿quién no te puede decir que se meta en tu cama de noche?-

-Tienes razón-suspiré-pero no quiero que Vegeta se meta en una pelea con él. Aidan he venido aquí porque sé que puedo confiar en ti.-

-Yo no le diré nada-contestó él-pero no te prometo que yo me vaya a quedar de brazos cruzados.-

-No me esperaba algo distinto de ti-sonreí ante el comentario de Aidan.

-No sé si te dejarán pero... será mejor que duermas aquí esta noche y...-

-Voy a ver a Vegeta-dije levantándome de la cama-necesito verle.-

-¿Y vas a ir con ropa de hombre?-me miré y vestía con unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera roja.

-Mejor que ir en toalla-contesté.

-Quédate aquí, Bulma-me pidió con dulzura-no quiero que te pase nada y lo mejor es que descanses... créeme.-

-Está bien-suspiré.

Me volví a sentar en la cama y vi a Aidan abandonando la habitación, supongo que iría a hablar con la familia con la que vivía de si me podía quedar a dormir.

**POV Vegeta.**

Estaba tumbado en la cama hablando por teléfono con mi hermano Tarble que me contaba lo que hacía con el chico del intercambio.

-_Mañana vamos a ir a ver el partido de baloncesto_-me dijo él-_es una pena que no estés tú, me gusta verte jugar_.-

-Son los últimos partidos-respondí mientras le escuchaba suspirar-tampoco estaré mucho tiempo aquí, Tarble.-

-_Pero te hecho de menos, hermanito_-se quejó él-_cuando no tengo hambre dice mamá que si no como tu no volverás... es mentira ¿no?_-

-Tienes que comer, Tarble-me molesté, él comía muy poco y mi madre siempre buscaba excusas-pero sí, es mentira.-

-_¡Genial!_-escuché su alegría-_¿está Aidan contigo?_-

-Aidan está en su casa-le contesté.

-_¿Y Bulma?_-siguió preguntando.

-También, Tarble-rodé los ojos-estoy solo. ¿Acaso te has vuelto un cotilla ahora?-

-_¡No!¡No!_-me reí ante la respuesta de mi hermano-_¡es que tampoco están ellos para que pueda jugar!_-

-Tarble, voy a colgar-le dije rápidamente-alguien me está llamando.-

-_Vale_-dijo con felicidad_-¡adiós, hermano!_-

Corté la llamada y mi móvil comenzó a sonar, vi en la pantalla el nombre de Aidan.

-¿Es que no me van a dejar de llamar?-resoplé y respondí al teléfono-Aidan, ¿qué quieres?-pregunté molesto, hacía una hora y media que hablé con él.

-_Oye, Vegeta_-le escuché decir-_¿qué haces ahora? Me aburro demasiado._-

-Nada que te importe-contesté molesto, no tenía ganas de verle-dime una cosa, ¿sabes algo de ese Derek? Te pedí que investigaras...-

-_Vegeta_-me interrumpió-_no... no sé nada de él._-

**POV Bulma.**

Me había quedado en aquella habitación en la que dormía Aidan. Era un poco triste, de color blanca en lo que sólo se veía eso... la pared. Me levanté de la cama donde estaba sentada y me puse a ver lo que había en el escritorio. Encontré un cuaderno de Aidan, tenía varios apuntes de algunas asignaturas. Me fije que tenía buena letra y cuidaba su ortografía, a pesar de ser un chico que le gustan mucho las mujeres se centraba también en lo que debía.

De pronto escuché mi móvil sonar y miré a la pantalla, ponía Mamá.

-¡Mamá!-dije cuando acepté la llamada.

-_Bulma, querida_-escuché la dulce voz de mi madre-_¿cómo estás, pequeña?_-

-Estoy...-intenté mantener un tono normal y alegre-bien... muy bien, mamá. ¿Cómo van las cosas por casa?-

-_Genial_-decía en un tono feliz-_este chico, Oliver, es un encanto._-

-Me alegra ver que me echas de menos, mamá-bromeé.

-_Por supuesto, mi vida_-no pude evitar una leve sonrisa-_sabes que te quiero mucho, Bulma. Te extraño tanto_.-

-Y yo, mamá-me senté en la cama nuevamente-todavía quedan un par de días.-

_-Bueno, no pensemos en lo que te queda, si no es lo que estás haciendo_-sentía algo extraño dentro de mí, ella parecía feliz y yo... parecía que me habían roto en mil pedazos-_cuéntame cómo te va por Nottingham_.-

-Mamá... yo... quería decirte-di un fuerte suspiro.

-_¿Qué quieres decirme, tesoro?_-preguntaba con aquel tono que había conseguido revivir gracias a la ayuda de Vegeta.

-Yo...-finalmente expulsé todo el aire que estaba aguantando-que me gusta mucho Nottingham.-

-_Me alegra, Bulma_-su voz era tan bella y hermosa que no deseaba que se angustiara si la decía que... deseaba irme de aquí-_debo colgar, hija_.-

-Está bien-forcé una dulce voz-adiós, mamá.-

-_Adiós, cielo. Te quiero mucho_.-

Corté la llamada y miré al frente... yo quería vivir esta experiencia con Vegeta pero me estaba costando. Sentía que debía volver a la casa Stanley pero... no podía. Pensar tan solo en volver allí hace que mi corazón lata a mil por horas.

-¿Aidan?-giré mi cabeza para dirigir mi mirada a la puerta y ver asomada tras ella el rostro pálido de Angela-Bul... ¿Bulma?-

-Hola, Angela-sonreí levemente-¿buscas a Aidan? Está...-

Vi que daba un portazo dejándome sola nuevamente en la habitación. Me extrañé por el comportamiento pero no le hice caso.

**POV Aidan.**

Seguía hablando por el móvil con Vegeta, yo quería ir a su casa para intentar hablar con él si viera un estado tranquilo, pero era él quien venía a mi casa y lo que menos deseaba era que viera a Bulma allí y menos con mi ropa.

-Te digo que no hace falta, Vegeta-seguí convenciéndolo para que no viniera.

-_Cállate, Aidan_-le escuché con un tono rudo-_¿a caso no querías hablar conmigo? ¿Qué más te da aquí que allí?_-

-¿Y a ti?-imité su tono-Vegeta yo creo que...-

Vi a Angela pasar por mi lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No sabía que le hubiera sentado tan mal...

-_¿Qué crees que?_-escuché la voz de Vegeta.

-Tengo que colgar-colgué la llamada y me guardé el móvil.

Fui corriendo detrás de Angela que había salido de la casa y yo fui tras ella. Estaba dolida y tenía que disculparme. Mi intención nunca fue hacerla daño ni hacerla llorar, tenía que ayudarla y resolver el problema.

Cuando salí la vi apunto de cruzar la carretera y corrí para detenerla.

-Angela-la agarré de la muñeca haciendo que se detuviera.

-¡MENTIROSO!-se giró y me dio una bofetada en la cara. Me quedé perplejo, esperaba otra reacción antes que esa-eres un mentiroso y un aprovechado. ¡No quiero verte, Aidan!-

-Pero... ¿qué dices?-vi como de sus ojos desprendían millones de lágrimas-oye, Angela, lo siento mucho...-

-¿Qué vas a sentir tú? ¡Para sentir algo primero hay que tener sentimientos!-me sorprendí con sus palabras, las decía con odio-la he visto, Aidan. ¡La vi!-

-¿Viste? ¿A quién?-dudé un poco por lo que decía.

-No te hagas el tonto-ella me miraba desafiante-¡he visto a Bulma en tu habitación! ¡Y con tu ropa!-

-¿Bulma?-lo que faltaba... no la ve Vegeta y la tuvo que ver ella-Angela, no es...-

-¿Lo que creo?-asentí-¡deja de mentir!-

-No te estoy mintiendo, Angela-bufé cansado-Bulma no me gusta, ella está allí porque vino a verme, necesitaba verme.-

-¿Pretendes que me lo crea?-rodé los ojos, todavía no sé que hago dando explicaciones a esta chica... es más, a la única persona que podría explicárselo es a Vegeta-entonces si es así... ¿qué hacía con tu ropa?-

-Angela-la agarré por los brazos sin usar mucha presión sobre ellos-tu amigo Derek a intentado algo con Bulma cuando ella estaba duchándose. Tuvo suerte de escapar y vino a verme a mi tan solo con una toalla. ¿Me crees ahora?-

-¿Quién demonios va por la calle tan solo con una toalla?-resoplé... la verdad que como lo he dicho lógica tiene poca.

-Te dije que Bulma es la novia de mi mejor amigo-la recordé-no pienso quitársela porque le respeto, tanto a Vegeta como a ella. No quiero nada su pareja, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Además, desde que salí de tu habitación han pasado quince minutos. ¿Enserio crees que me da tiempo a hacer algo con ella en tan poco tiempo?-

-Pero...-

-Ya, ya lo sé-la solté-algunos duran menos, pero yo no...-

-No-me interrumpió y se quitó las lágrimas-no me refería a eso.-

-Ah...-rodé los ojos.

-Aidan-vi que sonrió y eso me tranquilizó-esto es lo que me gusta de ti.-

-¿Qué dure mucho?-dudé-

-¡No!-empezó a reír-que siempre estás de buen humor y haces sonreír a la gente... Siento haberte pegado.-

-Tranquila-sonreí-no eres la primera.-

-Entonces-se acercó a mí-¿puedo ser la última en haberlo hecho?-

No sé si era eso lo que yo quería, no deseaba darla falsas esperanzas, porque en unos días me iría y no deseaba hacerla daño. Pero otro lado me gustaba la idea, no puedo negar que algo de envidia me daban Vegeta y Bulma, aunque esta chica algo diferente a ella.

Vi como me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, yo la rodeé por la cintura y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Quedamos frente contra frente, sus ojos azules eran el centro de mi atención en ese momento. Ella se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los míos. La aferré más a mí mientras sentía su boca fundirse con la mía.

-Fíjate-me separé de Angela al oír una voz fría-primero se me escapa una y ahora me quitan a otra.-

Me di la vuelta para ver a Derek. Me acordé que Angela y él tenían una relación más de amantes que de parejas.

-Derek-escuché su nombre de la voz de Angela con un tono de temor. Miré a los ojos a ese chico y me estaba mirando molesto, desafiante... ni siquiera era capaz de saber como me miraba, estaba seguro que al menos no era una de querer ir de merienda.

-¿Qué haces con este?-le preguntó a ella mientras me señalaba como si no fuera nada.

-Me llamo Aidan, idiota-él volvió la mirada a mí-¿y que hago con ella? ¿Acaso no lo has visto? Me acabas de cortar un beso de los buenos.-

-Para empezar no me llames idiota, idiota-se acercó a mí-y para terminar te digo que ella es mía.-

-¿Tuya?-me reí burlándome de él y luego miré a Angela-no veo tu nombre sobre ella, ni siquiera una marca. ¿Seguro que estamos hablando de la misma chica?-

-Angela-volvió la mirada a ella-te preguntaba, antes de que este idiota se entrometiera, sobre qué demonios haces besando a este tipo.-

-Estaba besando a Aidan porque...-ella me miró, estaba un poco atemorizada, pero luego sonrió-porque me gusta.-

-Escucha...-

-No, escucha tú-me puse en medio de ella, sabía que iba a amenazar y no iba a dejar que lo hiciera, y menos a ella-estábamos aquí muy tranquilos hasta que has llegado tú. No vengas reclamando nada porque ella no es tu juguete y como sigas...-

-Como siga ¿qué?-me interrumpió poniéndose frente a mí-¿quieres tener problemas, mocoso?-

-No tengo intenciones de pelearme contigo-él empezó a reír-yo no me rebajo a ese nivel, porque no soy como tú-en ese momento enmudeció.

-Pues los vas a tener-se iba a acercar a mí.

-Sigue haciendo eso, Derek-miré detrás de mí para ver a Bulma-seguro que a tu madre le gustará saberlo.-

-Bulma-me di cuenta como se quedó petrificado.

-Vuelve dentro-la pedí sabiendo que ahora iba a tener problemas-y llévate a Angela.-

-De eso nada-ella se puso a mi lado-¡he venido a Nottingham para pasarlo bien no para quedarme llorando en una habitación!-

-Tú-me di la vuelta y Derek me agarró por la camisa-veo a Bulma dentro de la casa con tu ropa y besándote en la calle con Angela. ¿Hay más sorpresas antes de partirte la cara?-

-Pues...-intenté decir.

-Sólo una última-Derek giró la cara y pronto la volvió a mover, tras él estaba Vegeta que le dio un buen puñetazo.

-¡Vegeta!-Bulma salió corriendo a detenerle, yo conseguí liberarme de Derek-no te pelees con él, por favor.-

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?-preguntó extrañado-¿y por qué estás con la ropa de Aidan?-

-Aidan-miré a Angela que estaba levantando a Derek que estaba inconsciente-me lo llevo a su casa, tú dile a tu amigo la verdad... no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a él.-

Angela se llevo a Derek y vi a Vegeta mirándome con los ojos echando fuego... estaba claro que a él si se le notaba las miradas.

-Vegeta...-

-¿Qué hace ella con tu ropa y en tu casa, Aidan?-miré a Bulma que estaba apartada.

-Yo no la hice...-

-Vegeta-ella me interrumpió, me miró y yo decidí irme, es lo que ella deseaba.

-Ella te lo dirá, pero no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, amigo.-

Me fui a buscar a Angela por si acaso sucedía algo mientras miraba para atrás y ver a mis amigos. Esperaba que Vegeta creyera la verdad.

**POV Bulma.**

Estábamos sentados en un parque cercano. Había contado a Vegeta todo lo que me había sucedido y ahora sólo le podía ver con la cabeza baja y apretando con fuerza sus puños. Me daba miedo tocarle pero no sabía que hacer. En mi cabeza estaba preguntándome qué es lo que podría estar pensando.

-Ve-Vegeta-le llamé no muy segura-¿no vas a decirme nada?-

Él levantó la cabeza y vi sus ojos rojos, es como si hubiera llorado o si fuera a llorar. Pero no pasó, estaba reteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Vegeta...-

-¿Qué más tengo que aguantar?-me interrumpió-¡estoy harto de que esté detrás de ti!-

-No se puede hacer nada, Vegeta-suspiré-pero no pensé verte... bueno... ¿llorando?-

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?-me quedé sorprendida... no negaba que estaba con ganas de llorar, él hacia todo lo posible por no soltar lágrima pero...-no puedo matarlo y es lo que más deseo.-

-No digas eso-apoyé mi rostro sobre su pecho y el me rodeó el cuerpo haciendo que me hundiera entre sus brazos-no pensé que algún día te podría ver así.-

-La culpa es tuya-me reí un poco-no es broma.-

-¿Mía?-pregunté sin entender.

-Siempre te metes en problemas y...-

-¡Claro!-me separé de él molesta-¡cómo si tuviera yo la culpa de que le guste a Derek!-

-¡Claro que la tienes!-me contestó alzando la voz-¡si no fueras así nadie te miraría!-

-¿Así?-dudé-¿cómo así?-

-Quise decir-él apartó su mirada de mí-si no fueras tan sociable.-

-¡Mentiroso!-comencé a reír-¡me has querido decir que soy guapa!-

-¿Tú guapa?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona-estar a mi lado te hace ver bien, pero no guapa.-

-Entonces...-me acerqué a él-¿qué es lo que te gusta de mí? ¿Mis ojos? ¿Mis manos?-me acerqué a sus labios-¿mi boca?-

-No creas que me podrás torturar de esa manera-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Entonces no me deseas?-empecé a jugar mordiéndole la oreja.

-Mocosa-me agarró del brazo y me puso frente a él-no hago otra cosa.-

Sonreí al escucharlo y se acercó a mí para besarme. Sus labios eran dulces y cálidos, que él estuviera a mi lado me hacía sentir protegida y que me olvidara de los problemas, pero cuando le vi con aquellos ojos rojizos lo que más deseaba es que olvidara a Derek y supiera que yo le quería...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado esta continuación. Debo disculparme con todas (LO SIENTO!) por esta (GRAN T_T) tardanza xD. No sé si estoy segura de lo que digo, pero creo que en algunos países están a mitad de curso... en España estamos a finales. Tan finales que hoy es mi penúltimo día y he tenido una acumulo de exámenes que no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir. Como y estoy terminando he decidido ponerme manos a la obra, porque a pesar de mis estudios vosotros también sois los primeros. **

**Pero tengo un último motivo... ¡SOY TIA! jajaja. Mi hermano acaba de tener una niña llamada María y vive con nosotros. Tuve que estar diez horas en el hospital ha esperar a que naciera y la verdad que valió la pena.**

**Bueno, volviendo al tema principal, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, espero que el próximo os guste igual o más que este!**

**Gracias por leer y haber dejado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;) (aunque la escritora sea un poquillo tardona, bueno... mucho, jjaja)**


	21. Volver a la antigua vida

**Aquí os dejo con el capítulo 21. Antes debo decir... Fatima-Swan... ¡TENGO UNA SORPRESA PARA TI! Jajajaja, en el capítulo lo verás ;) ¡Disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 21. Volver a la antigua vida.

**POV Bulma.**

Comencé a abrir lentamente mis ojos cuando noté una luz molestándome. Di un pequeño bostezo y empecé a observar la habitación. No era la de la casa de la familia Stanley, si no en la de los Stark, la familia que le tocó convivir con Vegeta. Me incorporé un poco y vi a Vegeta tumbado a mi lado dándome la espalda. No pude evitar sonreír, se suponía que había dormido sobre su pecho y ambos amanecimos separados.

Me levanté de la cama y busque mi ropa para ponérmela, pero antes conseguir nada sentí una mano cálida agarrar mi muñeca obligando que volviera a aquella cama. Volví a estar tumbada con un brazo rodeando mi cintura desnuda y un rostro apoyándose en mi hombro.

-¿Dónde vas?-escuché la voz de Vegeta.

-Vegeta, tengo que volver a la casa-me quejé aunque por dentro no quería salir de aquella cama-hoy es el último día y debo hacer la maleta.-

-¿Qué pasa por que te quedes una hora más?-preguntó él como si no fuera importante y empecé a notar el roce de sus labios creando besos en mi cuello.

-Vegeta... no...-me mordí el labio... era perfecto y a la vez una tortura.

-No me digas que no te gusta-me susurró al oído con voz burlona.

Me di la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos. Acaricié su rostro con mi mano derecha hasta acabar poniéndola en su pecho desnudo. Él puso encima de aquella mano la suya, agarrándola y poniéndola sobre su hombro.

-Estás fría-dijo para luego colocarse sobre mi pecho como un niño pequeño-¿te acompaño a casa?-

-No pasa nada, Vegeta-comencé a jugar con su puntiagudo pelo-sólo voy a hacer las maletas y luego si quieres podemos dar un último paseo por Nottingham.-

-¿Te refieres a un último paseo?-preguntó mientras me miraba con una sonrisa-¿o a dar un paseo?-preguntó esta vez con un tono juguetón y comenzando a besarme en los labios.

-Me refiero-le separé un poco-a dar un paseo de andar.-

-Pensé que querrías pasear por mi cama-se burló él y se apartó de mi pecho.

Sonreí y me levanté sin ningún problema. Tomé mi ropa del suelo y me vestí mientras veía como Vegeta hacía lo mismo. Di un largo suspiro. Era la última vez que él y yo estábamos en aquella habitación que tenía demasiados secretos que guardar.

**POV Aidan.**

Estaba comenzando a hacer mi maleta. Hoy por la tarde salía el avión que nos llevaría de nuevo a casa. Ya no habría más problemas con nadie y al menos Vegeta ya podría estar tranquilo de que Derek que estará lejos de Bulma.

-Aidan-miré a la puerta de la habitación y vi entrar a Angela con una sonrisa triste-¿necesitas ayuda?-

-No, tranquila-forcé una falsa sonrisa y seguí metiendo ropa dentro de la maleta.

-Vale-se acercó a mí y puso una mano sobre mi hombro-quería agradecerte que hayas venido a Nottingham.-

-¿Agradecerme?-alcé una ceja-mi viaje no estaba muy planificado, así que no sé a que se debe tu agradecimiento, Angela.-

-Yo sólo quería dártelas-la miré y vi como comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus azules ojos.

-No llores-comencé a quitarle las lágrimas-vamos a seguir hablando por internet, o llamándonos. Algún día vendré a pasar unas vacaciones o...-

-¿Sabes?-ella se sentó en la cama-antes de vivir en Nottingham yo vivía en Londres. Iba a una escuela en la que tenía muchas amigas y cuando me mude todas me dijeron que estarían en contacto... que nada nos iba a separar.-

-Pero eso no va a pasar, Angela-me senté a su lado.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-me miró a los ojos-ellas vivían en el mismo país que yo. Tú vives en otro continente.-

-Eso es verdad...-

-No puedes creer lo que dices-me interrumpió-yo sé que tú te has comportado conmigo como ningún otro chico lo hará, pero sé que cuando te vayas no te voy a tener y vas a estar con otra.-

-Angela-la tumbé en la cama y puse mis brazos sobre la cama encerrándola-no puedo prometerte nada sobre eso, pero te puedo decir que de todas las chicas va a costar encontrar otra igual que tú.-

Angela sonrió, está vez con alegría y un brillo en sus ojos azules. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos para besarla con necesidad. No podía cansarme de sus labios, su aroma me llamaba a todas horas y lo iba a extrañar...

**POV Bulma.**

Llegué a la casa de la familia Stanley y a la primera que vi fue a Julia que vino corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme, algo que yo correspondí.

-Te echaremos de menos, Bulma-lloró en mi hombro.

-Julia-sonreí y la separé de mí-hasta esta tarde no me voy.-

-Es que sé que no estarás mucho tiempo en casa-se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro-te lo digo ahora por si luego no me da tiempo.-

-Claro que te dará-la levanté llevándola en brazos-¿te apetece pasar rato ayudándome a empaquetar mi maleta?-

Ella asintió y miré tras ella. Allí estaban sus padres. Bajé a Julia al suelo y vi como corriendo iba a la habitación. Aproveché para acercarme al matrimonio Stanley que estaban sonriéndome.

-Ha sido un gusto tenerte en esta casa-me dijo Susan sonriendo.

-Para mí también lo fue-contesté sonriendo.

-Seguro que tu madre tendrá muchas ganas de verte-comentó Steven.

-Al igual que yo a ella-le respondí sonriendo, saber que volveré a ver a mi madre me hacia sentir bien y tranquila.

-Siento si Derek no puede despedirse-aparté la mirada al oír a la mujer hablar de su hijo mayor-ahora mismo está atareado con la universidad.-

-Lo entiendo-volví la mirada a ellos-pueden despedirse de él de mi parte.-

Forcé una sonrisa y me fui a la habitación donde me estaría esperando Julia. Realmente no quería despedirme de Derek, pero eran sus padres y no podía decir otra cosa. Ellos no sabían nada aunque sospechaban un poco de la tensión en la casa, pues numerosas veces en vez de dormir en su casa me iba con Vegeta a la suya. Y Derek... él ya no se acercaba mucho a mí. Digamos que hubo una gran pelea después de que Vegeta supiera lo de la ducha.

Flash Back.

_Estaba caminando por la calle dirección a mi nueva casa. Había ido a comprar algunos regalos para mis padres. De pronto escucho varios gritos, y ante mi curiosidad, decidí ir a ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Los ruidos me llevaron hasta la casa donde se supone que vivía Aidan. Allí, en el portal, estaban él y Derek._

_Derek insultaba a Aidan mientras éste le miraba con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Yo le conocía bien, él no era mucho de puños, le parecía rebajarse demasiado a un nivel que no le gustaba, pero a pesar de ello, estaba dudando de si era ese Aidan pacífico que yo conocía. Su mirada estaba llena de rabia, mostrando que en cualquier momento podría soltarle a su agresor un puñetazo. _

_Lo que me llamó más la atención era que Derek peleaba por alguien en ese momento. No sé que tendría que ver Aidan en todo aquello..._

_-Cierto-dije para mi misma-me vio salir de la casa con su ropa...-_

_Recordé las palabras de Derek. Como un golpe abrí los ojos sorprendida._

_"Tú, veo a Bulma dentro de la casa con tu ropa y besándote en la calle con Angela. ¿Hay más sorpresas antes de partirte la cara?"_

_¿Aidan besándose con Angela? Volví a ver la escena entre los dos chicos. Derek estaba muy enfurecido mientras que Aidan tenía esa mirada que no podía controlar._

_-¡Te lo aviso, mocoso!-agarró de la camisa a Aidan-como te acerques a lo que es mío ¡te sacó los ojos!-_

_-Ya te dije ayer que no vi sobre ella ninguna marca señalando que fuera de tu pertenencia-las palabras de Aidan estaban mezcladas con odio-ahora suéltame.-_

_-No me das ningún miedo, no sé porque debería hacerlo.-_

_Aidan frunció el ceño y de un imprevisto le dio un golpe en la cara a Derek. Fue entonces cuando comenzó una dura pelea de puñetazos y patadas que continuó en el raso suelo. Me preocupé demasiado porque Aidan vi sangre emanando de su rostro. Salí corriendo para detenerlos y con mucha dificultad lo logré._

_Les miré a los dos. Derek tenía un río de sangre que pertenecía a una herida en su ceja y otro en la nariz. Aidan tenía el labio partido y de él brotaba un hilo de sangre._

_-Bulma-miré a Aidan que estaba enfurecido-apártate, tú no tienes nada que ver.-_

_-¿Angela?-él me miró y asintió-estoy segura que a ella no le haría gracia verte pelear con él.-_

_-Lo hago por ella-me contestó con una mirada seria. Me sorprendí porque realmente no parecía mi amigo._

_Vi que volvía la mirada a Derek que no le importó mi presencia ya que su odio retenido iba para Aidan, tanto que le cegaba._

_-Pensé que para ti era más fuerte una palabra que un puño-Aidan volvió la mirada hacia mí-¿no fuiste tú quién le dijo a Vegeta que porque Derek sea un capullo eso no significa que él también lo fuera? Tú te estás convirtiendo en lo que no eres.-_

_Vi que Aidan se quedaba mirando dudando sobre mis palabras. Volvió la vista a Derek que estaba con una sonrisa burlona._

_-Dime que no harás caso de esas palabras tan tontas-rió Derek._

_-Tú lo ves como una tontería-vi que Aidan daba dos pasos hacia atrás-yo lo veo demasiado razonable.-_

_-No eres más que un cobarde.-_

_-Al menos Angela prefiere estar con un cobarde a estar con una persona que se cree valiente sólo por pegar a alguien-sonreí al escuchar lo que dijo Aidan, ese si era mi amigo. _

Fin Flash Back.

No sé que tendrían esas palabras que realmente dolieron a Derek, tanto que apenas me miraba. Igualmente yo ya no quería estar muy cerca de él, por eso algunas noches las pasaba en compañía con Vegeta.

**POV Vegeta.**

Había terminado de hacer la maleta. Miré la hora y ya hacía tres horas desde que se fue Bulma.

-Al fin volveré a mi habitación-miré a Aidan tumbado sobre aquella cama-volveré a tomar el poder de mi dormitorio echándole a mi hermana.-

-¿Qué habrá sido de tus fotos?-pregunté recordando a Aidan su mayor tesoro.

-Seguro que estarán en la basura-me extrañé ante su tono de voz, no le dio mucha importancia-lo único que espero es que no haya usado mi cama con su novio.-

-Tú cama no sé si habrá sido usada-comencé a burlarme de él-pero la cama en la que estás ahora si fue utilizada.-

-¿Qué?-se incorporó un poco y luego hizo una mueca para levantarse-¿cómo se te ocurre usar la cama de otra persona para estar con tu novia?-

-Me apuesto a que no soy el único-alcé una ceja-me vas a negar ahora que tú no has usado tu cama.-

-Yo no he llevado a ninguna chica a esa casa-se molestó él.

-Porque ya vivía en ella-Aidan rodó los ojos-¿no crees que esa Angela te absorbió el cerebro? No pareces el mismo.-

-¿A que te refieres?-dudó un poco.

-A las fotos desnudas de chicas de tu habitación-le recordé-¿ya te olvidaste de la rubia que tenías en el armario?-

-No tiene nada que ver-se molestó.

-Cierto...-me reí burlándome de él-¿acaso te dio fotos de ella desnuda?-

-Hablas de mí cuando el que ha cambiado eres tú-se cruzó de brazos-¿desde cuándo eres tan cotilla?-

-Desde que tú tienes novia-me burlé nuevamente.

-Mejor no hablemos de parejas-dijo sentándose en una silla, de pronto le escuché susurrar algo-al menos Bulma vive en la misma ciudad que tú.-

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Empecé a creer de verdad que algo le pasaba a Aidan. Realmente parecía otro, como si lo hubieran cambiado. Era posible que esa niña le hubiera llamado mucho la atención.

**POV Bulma.**

Ya estaba en el aeropuerto, me había reunido con todos los alumnos de mi instituto, entre ellos Aidan y Vegeta. Antes de despegar me acerque a la familia Stanley, a excepción de su hijo mayor Derek.

-Bulma-miré a Julia que lloraba-¡te echaré de menos!-

-Yo a ti también, Julia-la abracé con fuerza. Era como tener una hermana pequeña.

-Algún día yo también iré a Japón-me separé y la sonreí.

-¡Te estaré esperando!-la guiñé un ojo y luego miré a sus padres.

-Espero que tengas un buen viaje, niña-me sonrió Steven.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Stanley-me abracé a él y luego miré a su mujer-Sra. Stanley.-

-Susan, Bulma-me repitió ella-tú ya eres como de la familia. No hace falta educaciones.-

-Entonces-sonreí y la abracé-fue un gusto, Susan.-

Miré a la familia y me despedí para volver con Vegeta. Le rodeé por el brazo derecho y volvió la vista a mí.

-¿Viste a Aidan?-me preguntó-tenemos que estar pronto en el avión.-

-Debe estar con Angela-contesté buscándole con la mirada-¡esta allí!-

Señalé a la izquierda y le vi sólo con Angela. Seguro que la apartó de sus padres para que no los vieran. En un momento pude ver como se besaban y que de las mejillas de la pelirroja salían lágrimas. Me entristecí al ver la escena. Podía decir que Aidan se había enamorado de ella...

**POV Vegeta.**

Después de un largo viaje llegamos a Japón. Estaba sentado entre Aidan y Bulma. Ella se había quedado dormida en mi hombro y él estaba escuchando música. La levanté y bajamos del avión, salimos y afuera nos encontramos con nuestras familias. Vi a Tarble salir corriendo y a mi madre con una sonrisa. Miré a Bulma que estaba con su madre dándose un abrazo y luego a Aidan, estaba con sus padres y con su hermana.

-¡Vegeta!-me llamó mi hermano-¡volviste! ¡volviste!-

-¿Pensabas que me iba a quedar toda la vida en Nottingham?-pregunté acariciándole el pelo.

-No, sabía que vendrías-sonrió apartando mi mano-¿me compraste un regalo?-

-Sí-vi su ilusión-pero en casa lo verás.-

-¿Y este chico se habrá acordado de su madre?-escuché preguntar a mi madre.

-Lo verás en casa-rodé los ojos y de pronto sentí como me acercaba a ella abrazándome con fuerza-¡madre!-

-Te he echado mucho de menos, cariño-me dio un beso en la frente y suspiré.

-Con mamá no puedes, Vegeta-miré a Tarble riendo-¡es muy fuerte!-

De pronto se separó y miré a mi derecha, la loca madre de Bulma y ella se acercaban a nosotros.

-Bulma-mi madre fue a abrazarla-que alegría verte.-

-Lo mismo digo-se separó de ella con una sonrisa.

-Habíamos pensado que podríamos ir a cenar ahora que estamos todos juntos-escuché decir a la madre de Bulma.

-¡Sí!-gritó Tarble-tengo muchas ganas de cenar y ver mi regalo.-

-¿Tu regalo?-preguntó Bulma y él asintió-¿por qué no dices mejor tus regalos?-

-¿Me compraste algo?-preguntó ilusionado.

-¡Claro!-sonrió Bulma.

Empezó a haber una conversación algo aburrida. Miré detrás de mí y ahí seguía Aidan con su familia. Aún se le notaba extraño, iba con la mirada perdida. Su mirada cambió de dirección para verme y sonriendo dijo algo a su familia que se retiró y él se acercó donde yo estaba. Caminé un poco hacia él para no estar con los demás.

-Vegeta-dijo con un tono fingiendo alegría-¿qué vas a hacer ahora?-

-Cena familiar-comenté con humor y el sonrió-¿te vas a casa a reclamar tu habitación?-

-Mis padres prohibieron la entrada a mi hermana-contestó él-supongo que todo seguirá oliendo a hombre.-

-O habrá aprovechado tu madre tu ausencia para limpiar el dormitorio-Aidan comenzó a reír.

-Entonces olerá a limpio-él suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté mirando su estado.

-Eres mi mejor amigo y no sé si contarte que esa chica me ha dado fuerte-me dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Ya me lo has dicho-él sonrió nuevamente con falsedad.

-He decidido que la voy a olvidar-le miré extrañado.

-¿No quedaste en mantener el contacto?-

-¿De qué sirve?-volvió la mirada a mí-un ordenador y un teléfono no son ella. No me sirve de nada hablar con ella si no puedo tocarla.-

-Me parece que dejé a mi amigo en Nottingham-dudé un poco.

-Vegeta-suspiró y le miré-¿acaso no me puede gustar una chica para otra cosa que no sea sólo sexo?-

-Lo raro es que seas tú quien lo diga-me sinceré con un poco de broma, pero él no estaba de humor.

-Una niña, Vegeta-se llevó la mano a la cabeza para luego echar su pelo hacia atrás-una maldita niña me hizo esto.-

Miré a Aidan y no pude evitar volver la vista a Bulma. Hablaba con su madre y la mía con una dulce sonrisa. _Una niña_. Ahora son las que más podían con un hombre.

-Te prometo que no me volverás a ver así-volví la mirada a Aidan-yo no soy así...-

**POV Oliver.**

Salí del aeropuerto y apoyados en un coche vi a toda mi familia. Salí corriendo y abracé a la más pequeña que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La había echado mucho de menos. Luego me separé de ella y abracé a mis padres. Descubrí que mi madre era más fuerte que mi padre, pero no le di importancia. Me separé de ellos y miré a mi hermano Derek que chocamos las manos en forma de saludo.

-Que viejo estás-le dije riendo.

-Tú en cambio pareces más tonto-me reí ante su comentario.

-¿Cómo te fue en Japón?-me preguntó mi hermana pequeña.

-Ha sido genial-suspiró él-¡tenéis que ir un día!-

-¡Yo voy a ir!-escuché decir a mi hermana-para ver a Bulma.-

-Bulma-la nombré mirando a mi hermano Derek.

Había visto a esa chica en fotos que tenía la Sra. Briefs en su casa. Era una chica que llamaba la atención y no me extrañaría que hubiera hecho algún efecto en mi hermano.

-Entonces todo bien ¿no?-preguntó mi madre.

-Ha sido una gran experiencia-me sinceré.

-¿Hiciste amigos?-preguntó Julia.

-Pues...-miré a otro lado.

Flash Back.

_Estaba en mi nuevo instituto, era la hora del descanso y estaba por comerme el bocadillo que me preparó la Sra. Briefs cuando de pronto vi a una chica morena correr a un rincón cubriéndose el rostro. Me preocupé por si alguien la hizo algo y decidí acercarme. _

_Estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol. La miré un momento, todavía no había visto su rostro, sólo podía contemplar su pálida figura y su oscuro pelo que llegaba hasta su cintura._

_-Perdona-la llamé-¿estás bien?-_

_-¿Qué?-ella levantó el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas y pude ver sus ojos azabaches y sus mejillas blancas. Su rostro estaba empapado por lágrimas que cada vez se hacían más numerosas._

_-Que... ¿estás bien?-volví a preguntar._

_-Yo... eh...-ella apartó la mirada-sí... sólo fue algo que entró en mi ojo.-_

_-Tuvo que ser algo grande-comenté con humor y vi que me miró molesta-quiero decir... no pretendía molestarte. Sólo te vi y me preocupé.-_

_-¿Quién eres?-frunció el ceño y apartó sus lágrimas-no pareces japones y no te he visto antes por aquí.-_

_-Soy del intercambio entre Japón e Inglaterra-le contesté-me llamo Oliver Stanley, bueno... durante un tiempo seré Oliver Briefs.-_

_-¿Briefs?-abrió ella los ojos-¿te cambiaste con mi amiga, Bulma?-_

_-Sí-asentí-¿cómo te llamas?-_

_-Chi Chi-contestó ella._

_-Encantado-le extendí la mano y ella la estrechó._

_Estuvimos hablando durante gran rato. Descubrí que su llanto venía de la ruptura con su pareja. No sé porque, pero a cada palabra que de su boca salía más me gustaba. Era una chica con carácter, pero hermosa. Su negro pelo que era azotado por el aire estaba haciendo que me volviera loco, sus ojos azabaches que al principio parecían opacos cobraron un brillo especial y su sonrisa era hermosa._

Fin Flash Back.

-_Chi Chi_-pensé recordando su rostro.

* * *

**Desde aquí digo, ¡quedan dos capítulos! Supongo que después de subir mi último capítulo al día siguiente escribiré la segunda y última parte, que no será tan larga como esta... eso espero, porque no tengo los capítulos contados xD Ese fic se llamará como este, sólo que tendrá el II. NO! No es por pereza inventarme un título xD, es que este lo saqué de una frase de un soneto de Blas de Otero y cuando la leí se me gravó.**

**Bueno, mucha gente quería saber algo de Oliver, ¡ya sabéis algo de él! Y Fatima-Swan me pedía un OliverxChiChi. Aquí lo tienes mi querida lectora! En el próximo se verá un poco más de ellos, por ahora esto es como un prólogo entre ellos, jajaja. No he podido hacer un lemon en este fic, no sé si haré otro. Pero en mi segunda parte puede haber más de uno.**

**Desde aquí os digo antes de subir el próximos capítulo... NO ME MATÉIS POR FAVOR! xD**

**Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;) SOIS LOS MEJORES! **


	22. No me dio tiempo, Bulma

**Aquí os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y no me maten. Gracias :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 22. No me dio tiempo, Bulma.

**POV Bulma.**

Estaba en la cocina desayunando, veía como mi madre se preparaba su café mientras yo removía las tortitas que me preparó.

-Bulma, cielo-miré a mi madre, la estaba contemplando como contemplar una pared... ni siquiera supe en que momento sus ojos se posaron en mí-¿te encuentras bien? No has probado ni un poco de tu desayuno.-

-Lo siento, mamá-aparté el plato un poco de mí-pero realmente no tengo hambre.-

-¿Te sucede algo?-ella puso su mano sobre mi frente-no tienes fiebre.-

-Es sólo...-me levanté de la silla y miré a mi madre un momento-que no tengo hambre.-

Tomé mi mochila y me dispuse a marcharme de nuevo al instituto. Ya está... todo había terminado. Haber estado en Nottingham era como haber estado en un largo sueño, porque todo me parecía que acaba de despertar. Ahora todo sería como antes de haberme ido y aunque allí también asistiera a las clases casi siempre cuando me levantaba estaba rodeada por Vegeta. Antes una cama pequeña junto a Vegeta era más que eso, ahora la mía, de igual medida, era como la de mi madre, demasiado grande.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa, dispuesta a volver a mi antigua vida, me encontré la visión de siempre... Vegeta bajo la sombra de un árbol esperando a que saliera para que nos fuéramos juntos a clase.

-Buenos días, Vegeta-me acerqué a él que me miraba desde el momento que abrí la puerta hasta que estaba a centímetros de su boca.

Noté sus brazos rodear mi cintura acercándome a él haciendo que el espacio que nos separaba lo rompieran nuestros labios unidos en un beso cálido. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y cerré mis ojos. No sé que me ocurría, pero estaba sintiendo algo extraño... debería de dejar de pensar cosas negativas...

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando y vi una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta.

-Vamos-comentó solamente y yo asentí.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al instituto. Él estaba con la mirada en el horizonte mientras que yo no paraba de observarle bruscamente, ya me había dado cuenta de alguna que otra vez que me miraba por el rabillo molesto por mi "discreción".

Cuando llegamos lo primero que que hice fue buscar a Alice y a Chi Chi, que las encontré rápido. Puesto que ayer vi a la hermana de Aidan sólo fue a lo lejos, ni siquiera pude saludarla, y ahora iba a hacerlo.

-Luego nos vemos-le dije a Vegeta que asintió y se fue, supongo que a buscar a Aidan.

-¡Bulma!-Chi Chi me vino a abrazar y yo la respondí a su saludo-¡te eché de menos, amiga!-

-Yo también a ti-me separé de ella y luego miré a Alice-¡hola!-

-Hola, Bulma-la rubia sonrió mientras me saludaba con la mano.

-¿Qué tal por Nottingham?-me preguntó Chi Chi mientras se separaba de mí-¿mucho frío?-

-Se estaba bien-contesté mientras caminaba con ellas dentro del edificio-fue muy entretenido y verdaderamente es precioso.-

-Algún día iré yo también-escuché a Alice decir como una promesa.

La miré un momento... no me extrañaría que fuera porque tampoco me sería raro que Aidan no volviera, Angela le dio fuerte y seguro que desea volver a verla. Posiblemente lleve a su hermana y así Alice podría ir a Nottingham... pero yo no creo que vuelva. Allí tengo hermosos recuerdos, pero tampoco tengo muchos buenos. Por ahora prefiero quedarme en esta ciudad, donde seguro que tendré más que un recuerdo.

De pronto me sentí interrumpida por unas risas que se oían de fondo. Miré al frente y en una pared estaba el grupo de Eve divirtiéndose a su manera. Me di cuenta de que su mirada se cruzó con la mía... ella era la única que no echaba de menos.

-Últimamente su popularidad fue en picado-miré a Chi Chi que fue la que me dijo eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-alcé una ceja sin entenderla. Ahora Eve estaba con sus amigas y no me parecía que fuera cierto.

-Eve decía que ella tenía una relación especial con Vegeta-contestó Alice por Chi Chi-pero todo el mundo se enteró que él y tú estáis juntos.-

-En otras palabras-resumió Chi Chi-Eve es una mentirosa y ahora cada cosa que dice nadie la cree...-

-Pero... ¿por qué están esas con ella?-miré al grupo de chicas que siempre la acompañaban.

-Son como sus perros...-contestó Alice-y seguro que ellas sabían la mentira de Vegeta.-

¿Sus perros? Fruncí el ceño ante su descripción. ¿Acaso significa que si entre Eve y yo hubiera seguido habiendo una amistad la hubiera limpiado el camino todavía? Yo sabía que ella estaba llena de mentiras y aún así seguí a su lado... seguro que si nada malo hubiera ocurrido entre nosotras la hubiera apoyado.

**POV Vegeta.**

Fui a la cancha de baloncesto donde estaba seguro que se encontraría Aidan, y no me equivoqué. Estaba haciendo varios tiros a canasta él solo. En uno de ellos dio en el rectángulo del tablero haciendo que rebotara y me cayera a los pies.

-Vegeta-recogí el balón y me acerqué a él-¿un partido?-

-Ahora no puedo-respondí para lanzar a canasta y encestar-dos puntos.-

-No te hagas el chulo-Aidan fue a recoger sus cosas que estaban apartadas a los pies de la canasta.

-Sólo quería ver si ya habías despertado o seguías en Nottingham.-

-Tranquilo-le vi recoger la pelota y acercarse a mí-ya desperté.-

-¿Eso significa que tu habitación estaba tal cual como la dejaste?-me burlé sabiendo que no era así.

-Mi madre tiro todas mis fotos y hasta se atrevió a mover los muebles-suspiró molesto.

-Podría ser peor-rodé los ojos.

-Claro-él y yo comenzamos a caminar hasta entrar al instituto-podría haber pintado mi habitación de rosa.-

-Entonces no volverías a verme jamás por tu casa.-

-Muy gracioso-contuve la risa mirando a Aidan-fuera bromas, Vegeta... mis padres se van este fin de semana. ¿Te apetece una fiesta?-

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Tú no estabas mal por haberte alejado de la niña esa?-

-Vamos-me di cuenta de que se molesto bastante cuando la recordé-no puedo estar siempre pensando en ella... ¿crees acaso que ella siempre pensará en mí?... Yo creo que no.-

-¿Tampoco vas a hablar con ella?-pregunté mientras iba a mi taquilla y guardaba algunas cosas.

-Pensaba hacerlo-contestó él apoyándose en la pared-pero creo que es lo peor. Sobre todo para ella.-

-¿Seguro?-le miré y vi que estaba votando el balón.

-No lo estoy-volvió la mirada a mí-pero eso no ayudará a ninguno y mucho menos a ella... Por eso prefiero que se enfade por no contactar con ella a que se haga una estúpida esperanza sólo escuchándome hablar por un aparato que sólo sirve para eso...-

Cerré la taquilla y miré a Aidan. Todavía rondaba en mi cabeza aquella frase que me dijo. _"Una niña, Vegeta. Una niña me hizo esto"_. Esas palabras... todavía no me las puedo quitar de la cabeza. Bulma no era menos que aquella niña. Ciertamente me hace sentir mejor saber que a mí no me pasó lo mismo que a él...

**POV Bulma.**

Ya habían pasado un par de clases y estábamos en el descanso. Chi Chi, Alice y yo estábamos en un aula solas. Yo estaba aun con la boca abierta... ¡no me lo podía creer!

-¿QUÉ?-miré a mis amigas que estaban asustadas por mi grito-¡CHI CHI! ¿Cómo que estuviste con Oliver? ¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA!-

-Claro que no-se molestó ella.

-No era una pregunta-resoplé-¡me tienes que decir que ha pasado! ¡YA!-

-Sí, Chi Chi-Alice miró a la morena-con todos los detalles...-

-Todos los detalles-repitió Chi Chi molesta.

**POV Chi Chi.**

Miré a Bulma, le conté que aquel chico con el que tuvo el intercambio le conocí y pasaron cosas entre nosotros.

(Flash Back)

_Estaba sentada en un parque esperando a Oliver que me había citado allí. Ya habíamos hablado durante mucho tiempo y nos llevábamos bastante bien. Fue durante aquel tiempo que hablábamos que mi relación con Goku terminó. Yo le quería y estoy segura que cada vez que le veo mi corazón palpita de manera que parece que va a salir de mi pecho pero me siento poco correspondida. Él es muy inocente y apenas parece entender lo que significa la palabra "relación". En el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos no llegué a tener sus labios sobre los míos ni un momento._

_-¡Chi Chi!-miré al frente y vi a Oliver que venía corriendo hacia mí._

_-¡Oliver!-el chico se puso frente a mí y sonrió._

_-Espero que no hayas estado esperando mucho-dijo él con una sonrisa._

_-Llegue hace unos cinco minutos-comenté mientras veía como su sonrisa se hacia más radiante._

_-Entonces no esperaste demasiado-yo asentí-¿qué te apetece hacer?-_

_-Si quieres podemos ir al centro comercial-le aconsejé-así le compras las cosas que querías a tu familia.-_

_-Es una buena idea.-_

_Comenzamos a caminar hacia el centro comercial mientras íbamos hablando. A él le gustaba hablar de su ciudad y yo me deleitaba escuchando su hermosa voz alagando Nottingham. Tenía un tono dulce y cariñoso, y veía como le lucían los ojos cuando nombraba a su pequeña hermana. Parecía un chico normal y educado, pero a veces sentía que era más que aquello. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan cómoda con un hombre._

_Después de unas horas comprando cosas nos encontrábamos caminando hacia mi casa, él mismo se ofreció a llevarme. Yo estaba viendo aquella pulsera con mi nombre que me compró él cuando estábamos viendo tiendas. Se atrevió a comprarla en una joyería. Ya sabía que era de familia adinerada pero a mi no me interesaba, es más, le rogaba porque no hiciera el gasto._

_-Te lo agradezco, Oliver-le miré a los ojos-pero sigo creyendo que no deberías...-_

_-Chi Chi-suspiré._

_-Está bien-de repente noté el roce de su mano sobre la mía. Sonreí mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos._

_-Aunque...-le miré y estaba con aquella sonrisa brillante-si tanto te molesta que te haya hecho un regalo... tal vez estarías mejor si tu me hicieras otro.-_

_-¿Otro?-alcé una ceja y noté su mano sobre mi cintura-Oliver... ¿qué...?-_

_Mis palabras fueron calladas por sus labios. Lo que tanto quería que Goku hubiera hecho lo hizo Oliver sin siquiera pedirme permiso pero no me importaba. Me aferré a él y me dejé llevar por su hambrienta loca..._

(Fin Flash Back)

-¡NO ME LO CREO!-Bulma me cortó la narración.

-¡Bulma!-la llamo molesta Alice-¡deja que termine!-

-Eh...-Bulma sonrió falsamente-lo siento.-

La miré molesta y suspiré.

(Flash Back)

_El tiempo entre nosotros pasó. Él y yo estábamos juntos bajo aquel árbol donde nos conocimos. Oliver me rodeaba por la cintura mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Aquel chico logró hacer que mi corazón se volviera imparable pero..._

_-Lo siento-miré al frente y vi a Goku recogiendo un balón que llegó bajo nuestros pies. Estaba co la cabeza agachada, no podía verle los ojos._

_-No pasa nada-dijo Oliver que sabía que se trataba de mi ex pareja._

_Goku se marchó y sentí que me rompían el corazón. Sentí la mano de Oliver sobre mi pecho izquierdo._

_-Lo noto, Chi Chi-le miré a los ojos, su mano estaba en mi corazón-esto no te lo hago yo... lo hace él.-_

_-No digas tonterías-fruncí el ceño-a Goku lo tengo más que olvidado.-_

_-Puedes repetirte esa frase miles de veces para convencerte-Oliver me soltó y se levantó-a mí sólo me hace falta una mirada para saber que le quieres.-_

_-Oliver-me levanté y le miré a los ojos-él es...-_

_-No digas que forma parte del pasado-vi una leve sonrisa en su rostro-tú una vez me dijiste que le amabas demasiado y que horrores te costó estar con él.-_

_-Sí pero...-_

_-Chi Chi, cada uno tiene su forma de querer-Oliver acarició mi rostro-yo ya te demostré la mía.-_

_-¿Acaso sabes cual es la de él?-noté que mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas._

_-Lo debes saber tú-me dio un beso en la comisura y luego se retiró-yo me marcharé en dos días. Suficiente para saber si quieres estar con él que lo tienes más cerca, o conmigo y vivir siempre hablando con alguien que no puedes ni tocar.-_

_Oliver se marchó dejándome sola bajo la sombra de aquel árbol. Desde allí veía la cancha de baloncesto, Goku jugaba con su hermano y no encestaba ningún balón. Yo le quería pero... miré la pulsera que me regaló Oliver. Corriendo le busque y salí corriendo en cuanto le encontré._

_-¡Oliver!-él se dio la vuelta y me sonrió._

_-Dime-no podía evitar llorar y sonreír a la vez._

_-Esto-me saqué la pulsera y se la di-es tuyo.-_

_-Es un regalo y...-_

_-Ya he tomado mi decisión, Oliver-le puse la pulsera en su mano derecha-espero que algún día podamos hablar..._

_Él sonrió y se fue dejándome sola. Volví la mirada a la cancha de baloncesto y me dirigí hacia ella. A cada paso notaba como mi corazón latía más y más fuerte..._

(Fin Flash Back)

**POV Bulma.**

Mi boca se abría cada vez más. Me quedé mirando a Chi Chi cuando acabó de narrar. Estaba con una sonrisa... estaba... estaba... ¡tranquila!

-Me estás bromeando-dije después de cerrar mi mandíbula.

-Por supuesto que no-bufó ella-Alice está de testigo.-

-Yo vi la pulsera, yo vi a Oliver y a Chi Chi agarrados de la mano-me contó Alice-y antes de que se marchara a Nottingham ella ya estaba de vuelta con Goku.-

Iba a decir algo pero el timbre sonó. Mi amiga Chi Chi me miró sonriendo como queriéndome decir que ya no tenía oportunidad de preguntar nada. Tuve que salir de aquella aula cabreada, de pronto vi a Eve apoyada en mi taquilla, algo que me extraño. Se puso a caminar en la dirección en la que yo estaba y cuando pasó por mi lado chocó su hombro con el mío, parecía que a tropezarse pero se agarró a mi cintura. Volvió a ponerse firme y me miró sonriendo.

Me quedé mirándola marchar, algo no me gustaba para nada. No la hice ni el menor caso así que corriendo me fui a buscar a Vegeta. Él estaría fuera del instituto seguro. Salí para comprobar mi sospecha y cierto, estaba apunto de entrar. Fui corriendo y me abracé a su cuello. Parecía que ya no le importaba nada que se mostrara de aquella manera conmigo en público.

-¿Qué haces fuera?-preguntó en un tono parecido al de un militar.

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, teniente-él rodó los ojos y comencé a reír-vine a buscarte. ¡Tengo que contarte algo!-

-Haber si acierto-Vegeta puso sus manos en mi cintura-¿tu amiga estuvo con el chico que se intercambió contigo?-

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-me sorprendí.

-Raditz no tenía otro tema de conversación-Vegeta comenzó a acercar sus labios junto a los míos.

-¿Qué haces, teniente?-él se iba a acercar pero note como sus manos tocaban fuerte mi cintura. Miré como metía sus manos en mis bolsillos-así que Raditz es un cotilla ¿no? Me pregunto de quien lo aprendió.-

-Bulma-Vegeta me enseñó lo que tenía en sus manos y era una pequeña que contenía un polvo blanco.

-¿Y eso?-lo miré de cerca y lo descubrí enseguida. Droga.

-No te hagas la tonta-Vegeta se separó de mí-estaba en tu bolsillo.-

-¿Mi bolsillo?-metí mi mano y de pronto lo recordé... ella se apoyó en mi cintura-¡Eve!-

-¡Bulma!-Vegeta me agarró de la muñeca cuando me iba a ir, estaba enfurecido-¿de dónde ha salido?-

-Eve me lo puso ahí-le expliqué pero seguía con aquella mirada agresiva-Vegeta... ¿no creerás que es mío?-

Vegeta me soltó y suspiró. Parecía que me creía. Los dos entramos en el edificio y vimos a un montón de gente rodeando algo en el pasillo. Ambos comenzamos a meternos entre la muchedumbre hasta que vi como estaban forzando mi taquilla.

Abrí los ojos cuando al abrirla cayeron varias bolsas llena de pastillas. Me acerqué y aquel recuerdo... Eve apoyada en mi taquilla.

-¡Briefs!-miré a mi derecha, la directora Lena Bell, también psicóloga.

-No-intenté solucionar aquel problema-directora esto... ¡esto no es mío! ¡Eve metió todas estas bolsas en mi taquilla!-

-Que coincidencia-la directora se movió un poco dejando ver que detrás estaba Eve sonriendo-ella misma ha sido la que me dijo que estabas guardando todo esto en tu taquilla.-

-No...-seguí negando-¡no es mío! ¡Lo juro!-

-Directora Bell-Eve llamó a la mujer-¿por qué no mira en sus bolsillos? Seguro que hay algo escondido.-

La miré con odio pero de pronto vi a la directora rebuscando en mis bolsillos. En la chaqueta había otra bolsa más.

-Briefs-agaché la cabeza-quedas expulsada.-

Abrí mis ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Comencé a suplicar... a rogar... mi verdad era una mentira para todos... hasta para Vegeta. Veía como se marchaba y en vez de seguir pidiendo que me readmitiera fui corriendo en busca de él.

-¡Vegeta!-él estaba fuera del instituto-¡espera! ¡por favor!-

-¿Qué espere?-Vegeta se dio la vuelta... sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y su voz era tan fría-hazme un maldito favor, niña. ¡Lárgate de mi vista!-

-No, Vegeta-le agarré de la muñeca pero pronto se zafó y fue él quien me agarró del cuello.

-Todo el maldito tiempo que perdí haciéndote esa estúpida terapia-escuchaba su voz mezclándose con el rencor y la frialdad-el tiempo que estuviste conmigo. Eres como ella, Bulma. Una más que se deja ganar por mierdas como las drogas.-

-Te juro que no es mío... ¡todo lo hizo ella!-sentía mis lágrimas recorrer mi rostro. Vegeta me soltó y me miró con todo el odio que tenía acumulado.

-Confieso que alguna vez creí tus lágrimas-escuché su voz fría-pero ahora me das asco.-

Vegeta se marchó dejándome sola... Eve me había hecho una jugada y no tenía a nadie que me creyera... a nadie.

**POV Vegeta.**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que me enteré que Bulma nunca dejó su adicción. Había recibido un mensaje suyo al que no le di importancia, pero al menos me tranquilizó. Su padre se la llevaba a vivir con él. Ya no la tendría que volver a ver jamás.

-Vegeta-vi a mi madre entrando en la habitación.

-Te dije que me dejaras solo-me tumbé en la cama y me di la vuelta para no verla.

-Ya lo sé, hijo-mi madre tenía un tono serio-pero Aidan ha venido y necesitaba hablar contigo con urgencia.-

-Que se largue.-

-Vegeta-ella no sabía lo que me sucedía, pero estoy seguro de que se hacía a la idea-hablar con él te reconfortará. Es tu mejor amigo.-

Cerré los ojos y apreté con fuerza mis puños.

-Que pase-los volví a abrir-pero no se quedará mucho.-

Mi madre cerró la puerta mientras que me sentaba en la cama con la mirada en el suelo. Las imágenes venían a mi mente y no querían irse.

-Vegeta-Aidan entró en el dormitorio y se sentó a mi lado-tenía que hablar contigo.-

-Di rápido lo que tengas que decir y lárgate-ni siquiera le miré.

-He hablado con Bulma y me dijo que se iba... su padre se la lleva de la ciudad-bufé por su comentario-no te creías lo que te dijo verdad.-

-No me harás cambiar de opinión-le dije rápidamente-tu no sabes lo que tenía ella en el bolsillo y en la taquilla.-

-Claro que lo sé-le miré y pude notar su seriedad-lo que tu viste es lo mismo que tenía Eve.-

-¿Tú también?-me levanté y le agarré con fuerza-es hora de que te largues.-

-¡Vegeta!-me empujó haciendo que le soltara-¡la escuché! ¡Eve hablaba con sus amigas de como romper tu relación con Bulma!-

-Deja de comerme la cabeza-apreté mis puños, no quería golpearle pero no me estaba dejando otra.

-¿Te mentiría, Vegeta?-suavicé mis puños-ella quería esto. Dime... ¿cómo sabía Eve que tenía eso ahí Bulma? o mejor dime ¿desde cuando Eve va a contarle este tipo de cosas a la directora? Dímelo, Vegeta. Cuando tengas una buena respuesta no tardes en contármela. Así podre odiar a Bulma como lo haces tú ahora.-

Di un paso hacia atrás. Ella no sabía de donde salió la bolsa de su bolsillo... no puso resistencia a que metiera mis manos en ella sabiendo que podría descubrirla...

-Mierda-agaché la cabeza y apreté nuevamente mis puños hasta que logré hacerme daño.

-Vegeta-él puso una mano sobre mi hombro-son las ocho menos cuarto... a en punto Bulma se va de aquí.-

Levanté mi cabeza y abrí los ojos. Iba a perderla. Salí corriendo de mi habitación hasta su casa, sólo tenía quince minutos para recuperar a Bulma...

**POV Bulma.**

Metí mi última maleta en el maletero del coche de mi padre. Ya no lloraba... no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. Miré al frente y vi a mi madre, ella estaba llorando desde que vine a casa. La directora no tardó en llamarla y ella, como otra tonta, se lo creyó.

-Bulma-miré a mi derecha y allí estaba mi padre-te gustará la Ciudad del Norte. Estarás en un colegio privado. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Bien, papá-miré a mi madre y me acerqué a ella.

Quería darla un beso, un abrazo pero no tenía fuerzas.

-Adiós... mamá-no tuve respuesta.

Me di la vuelta y entré en el coche. Me senté atrás porque no quería hablar con mi padre en el camino. Miré mi reloj... eran las ocho. Había hablado con Aidan, él fue el único que me creyó porque escuchó el plan de Eve pero... ¿y si no lo hubiera escuchado? ¿Me odiaría? Él me dijo que hablaría con Vegeta pero él era tan terco. Ahora mismo estaría odiándome.

-Vamos, cielo-mi padre arrancó el coche y lo sacó del aparcamiento-nos vamos a tu nueva casa.-

Agaché la cabeza, me volvía loca porque sentía que alguien me llamaba... ese alguien era Vegeta. Me di la vuelta para ver si era mi madre pero... Abrí mis ojos al verla a ella y a su lado estaba él. Vegeta había llegado tarde y se despedía de mí con la mano. A pesar de no poder llorar noté mi última lágrima...

-Vegeta-susurré y mi padre comenzó a conducir dirección a mi nueva casa...

* * *

**Espero que os haya... ¿gustado? No sé lo que estaréis pensando pero os recuerdo que este NO es el último capítulo. Os puedo decir que lo iba a ser, pero se me ocurrió una idea, idea que veréis en el siguiente y último capítulo.**

**Gracias por haber leído y haber mandado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo, no os desconectéis y no por favor... ¡no me hagáis una tumba! ;) xD**


	23. Arañando sombras para verte

**Aquí el final del fic. Si puedo mañana intentaré subir la segunda parte! Espero que por ahora podáis disfrutar del último capítulo.**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 23. Arañando sombras para verte.

**10 años después...**

**POV Bulma.**

Apreté con fuerza mis ojos mientras con la almohada me tapaba los oídos... Aquel despertador atravesaba muros para poder despertarme. Suspiré y tiré la almohada. Miré en la mesilla de al lado para ver el reloj que vibraba. Lo apagué y me levanté. Me metí en la ducha y mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo lavaba mi cabello azul despejando mi mente.

Cuando terminé la ducha me fui al armario y me puse una blusa canela que caía por mi brazo izquierdo dejando ver mi hombro al descubierto y unos pantalones azules. Me calcé con uno zapatos claros y me eché mi largo pelo húmedo hacia mi lado derecho. Salí del dormitorio y bajé las escaleras de la casa hacia la cocina. Fui a la nevera y allí puse una carta que me mandaron.

-Todos los días leyendo la carta, Bulma-me di la vuelta para cruzarme con unos ojos verdes.

-Buenos días, Lunch-sonreí al verla.

Ella era rubia, de pelo ondulado, mirada penetrante color verde. Iba con un vestido rosa claro. Baje la mirada a su vientre, se podía apreciar que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses.

-¿No te cansas de leerla?-me preguntó mientras llenaba un vaso de agua.

-Leerla me hace tener la ilusión de que tengo una gran oportunidad-Lunch se sentó a la mesa y yo la acompañé.

-¿Ya tienes el billete?-

-Sí-asentí-el tren sale mañana a las siete.-

-¿Por la mañana?-confirmé asintiendo-si quieren Ten Shin Han y yo te llevamos en el coche.-

-¡Me haríais un gran favor!-sonreí ante el ofrecimiento de mi amiga.

-Sabes que cuando vuelvas aquí tienes tu hogar-las palabras de ella me hacía sentir bien.

-Muchas gracias, Lunch-me levanté sin dejar de sonreír-ahora debo ir a ver a mi padre.-

-Dale recuerdos.-

-De tu parte-salí de la cocina y al pasar por las escaleras me encontré con un hombre.

Era alto y fuerte. No tenía pelo, tenía una mirada seria y ojos negros. Cuando me vio cambió su expresión por una simpática.

-Buenos días, Bulma-me saludó cuando bajó las escaleras.

-Hola, Ten Shin Han-sonreí mientras le saludaba con la mano-nos vemos luego.-

Me fui de allí despidiéndome de él. Salí de la casa y comencé a caminar hasta la de mi padre. Ahora tengo 23 años, a los 18 me mudé. Lunch era una buena amiga de mi instituto, ella también quería irse a vivir cuando pasará a la universidad y nos fuimos las dos más una amiga llamada Ranfan. A los 20 Lunch conoció a Ten Shin Han y comenzaron a salir, se fueron a vivir juntos mientras que Ranfan y yo seguimos juntas. Al año mi amiga fue enviada a una Universidad de Estados Unidos. Al no poder vivir sola decidí buscar algo, pero Lunch me ofreció vivir con ellos pues tenían una habitación libre.

Ahora me toca a mí irme. Ella hubiera querido que me quedara viviendo con ellos pero me han ofrecido algo que no le pude decir que no... acabo de terminar la carrera de psicología, mis notas eran tan grandes que llegaron a los oídos de mi antiguo instituto. La directora Lena Bell quiere que vaya a hacer un discurso... mañana saldrá el tren a la Ciudad del Oeste. Mi billete ya fue comprado, un billete sólo de ida...

Tengo la oportunidad de demostrar que ya no soy una niña, que tengo una carrera, un futuro y que puedo volver a estar con aquella persona que quiero...

Flash Back.

_Llevaba ya dos años en la Ciudad del Norte viviendo con mi padre. Las conversaciones con mi madre eran mínimas, no la guardaba rencor pero que desconfiara de mí me hacía sentir llena de rabia y no tenía apenas ganas de saludarla. El tiempo que llevaba viviendo en aquella ciudad sólo vi cinco veces a mi madre... cinco días de dos años._

_Iba a un instituto privado con su típico uniforme de color apagado, hoy empezaba mi tercer curso allí, mis vacaciones terminaron y volvía a la misma rutina. Durante ese tiempo conseguí hacerme amiga de una chica llamada Ranfan, una chica de pelo rizado púrpura y ojos azules. Ella fue la única que se acercó a mí pues la gente sabía que fui expulsada de mi antiguo instituto por el tema de las drogas, algo que no era cierto. Mi amiga se acercó a hablar conmigo y me dijo que me creía, que sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad._

_-¡Bulma!-cuando llegué al instituto me encontré con ella corriendo hacia mí-¡Bulmita!-_

_-Hola, Ranfan-la saludé cuando la tenía frente a mí._

_-¡Tienes venir!-me agarró de la muñeca y empezó a guiarme hasta el gimnasio._

_Cuando entramos había mucha gente allí y la mayoría mujeres. Eso era algo de los más extraño, porque no había ni un chico. Ranfan a codazos hizo una camino por la muchedumbre sin dejar de agarrarme. Cuando llegamos al inicio me di cuenta porque tanta mujer. _

_Frente a nosotras un hombre de media melena rubia, ojos azules y de físico fuerte. Todas las chicas estaban babeando mientras le miraban._

_-Es el nuevo profesor de gimnasia-miré a Ranfan que le salían brillos de sus ojos._

_-¿Nos va a dar clases a nosotras?-pregunté mientras volvía la mirada al profesor._

_-Da a todo tercero y parte de primero-mi amiga contestaba mirando al hombre algo que me molestó._

_Miré al frente para ver al hombre poner unas colchonetas. _

_-Mi especialidad son las artes marciales-dijo el profesor-¿alguien quiere probar?-_

_Todas las chicas se negaron a ello, pero de pronto vi como una se atrevió a dar un paso adelante. Era rubia y de ojos verdes, tenía una mirada penetrante y segura. _

_-Yo misma-ella se puso delante del profesor._

_-Está bien-sonrió el hombre-prometo que no te haré daño, pequeña.-_

_-Sí-ella sonrió de medio lado-yo también lo prometo.-_

_El profesor se puso como una estatua, invitando a aquella chica a que le pegara y ella lo hizo. Él la iba a agarrar de las muñecas pero ella consiguió esquivarle logrando darle una patada en la rodilla haciendo que cayera a la colchoneta._

_Todos nos sorprendimos al ver que ella lograra hacer caer al profesor. La chica le miró con una sonrisa y se alejó saliendo del gimnasio. Fui corriendo detrás de ella y Ranfan fue detrás de mí. Me encontré a aquella rubia entrando al instituto y sin dudar la seguí. Allí dentro se paró en su taquilla._

_-Hola-me acerqué a ella que se quedó mirándome-me llamo Bulma.-_

_-¿Qué quieres?-me preguntó ella con indiferencia._

_-Quería decirte que fue increíble como tumbaste a ese profesor.-_

_-¿Increíble?-rió ella-ese musculitos sólo se vale de su apariencia. Seguro que creía que iba a salir alguna de esas babosas que lo único que querían era tocarle.-_

_-Por eso es increíble-dije tendiéndole la mano-soy Bulma.-_

_Ella se quedó mirando mi mano, me di cuenta que luego sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y estrechó su mano con la mía con una sonrisa._

_-Yo soy Lunch.-_

Fin Flash Back.

Así fue como conocí a Lunch, quien se convirtió en una buena amiga y que creyó mi historia en el otro instituto. Pero si hay algo que no conté nunca a nadie fue que en ese momento mi dolor no era sólo por aquella expulsión si no que se mezclaba por aquella persona que amaba. Todavía al mirar por un cristal siento como si él estuviera allí mirándome. Aún mi cabeza se pregunta por qué fue a buscarme... supongo que fue Aidan quien le convenció pero él no debía creer en su amigo en ese momento, debía creer en mí...

-Vegeta...-susurré mirando al suelo. Diez años son pocos para poder olvidarte.

**POV Vegeta.**

Salí de mi habitación y lo primero que me encontré fue el salón como si hubiera pasado un huracán. La mesa llena de vasos y comida, ropa tirada por el suelo y un hombre de media melena azabache sólo con la ropa interior puesta.

-Todos los lunes la misma imagen-suspiré al verlo-¡Broly!-

El idiota del sofá dio un salto. Cada vez que le veía así me daba asco recordar que teníamos misma sangre.

-Joder, primo-se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¿no puedes bajar el tono de voz?-

-Lo siento-hablé irónico-¿PREFIERES ESTE?-

Se tapó la cabeza con sus manos, la resaca que debía tener sería para explotar. Vi que por el salón se asomaba Aidan y otro hombre más de pelo revuelto oscuro y ojos de igual color, Turles.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?-preguntó Aidan mientras se sentaba frente a mi primo-Broly ¿otra vez?-

-Cállate-se molestó y empezó a masajear su cabeza.

-Una pastilla hace más efecto-bromeó Turles.

-Lo que necesitamos es que alguien limpie esto-me senté al lado de mi primo-este idiota lo ha dejado todo como un vertedero... otra vez.-

-¿Y qué hacemos?-preguntó Aidan-¿llamamos a una asistenta?-

-Tu hermana buscaba trabajo ¿no?-recordó Turles a Aidan.

-Apoyo-levantó una mano Broly-la hermana de Aidan es la candidata perfecta.-

-He dicho que mi hermana no entra en esta casa-Aidan se cruzó de brazos.

-Antes de contratar a una asistenta debéis empezar a poner el dinero sobre la mesa-recordé ya que esos gastos los hacíamos Aidan o yo.

-¿En que mesa?-preguntó Turles-Broly es tan bueno dejando las cosas por medio que la ha tapado.-

-La moví, idiota-contestó Broly. Yo me llevé las manos a la frente, aquella rutina empezaba a molestar.

-Si habéis dejado de decir tonterías-interrumpí su pelea-os recuerdo que mañana hay que pagar el alquiler, así que menos pensar en asistentas y más en poner el dinero de cada habitación.-

-Igualmente ese viejo se pasa con el alquiler-resopló Aidan-podríamos realquilar una habitación.-

-¿Eso se puede hacer?-dudó Turles.

-El piso no es nuestro-dije mirando a Aidan-podría denunciarnos si no le pedimos permiso.-

-¿Y tu eres abogado?-se burló Broly mirando a Aidan.

-A ese viejo no le importará-rodó los ojos él-seguro que si es una mujer no pone pegas.-

-Entonces pongo un anuncio en internet-ideó Turles.

-¿Lo decís enserio?-me quedé perplejo por que habían decidido algo de lo cual podríamos acabar en la calle.

-Claro-contestó Aidan sonriendo-¿qué problema puede haber?-

-Sólo uno-mencioné irónico-¡hay cuatro habitaciones!-

-Pero si Broly es amigo del sofá-dijo Aidan a lo que mi primo asintió con una sonrisa.

Estaban locos... o puede que algo más que eso. La palabra para definir a esa pandilla era idiotas, porque parecían no pensar mucho. Me costó mucho encontrar un piso en el que estar a gusto aunque tenga que tener a tres payasos como compañeros, y ahora ya me veo de nuevo en casa de mi madre con mi hermano...

-Aquí está-escuché decir a Turles que estaba con el ordenador entre las piernas-¿qué pongo? ¿Se busca compañera de habitación?-

-Eso no-se quejó Aidan.

-Tienes que poner que se busca mujer joven con buenas medidas...-dictó Broly.

-¿Seguro que estáis buscando una compañera?-interrumpí a mi primo.

-Claro-confirmó Turles.

-Pon en el anuncio que también debe saber cocinar-apuntó Aidan-estoy harto de tus platos asquerosos.-

-Te aguantas con lo que toca-se quejó.

Suspiré y me levanté del sofá. Tomé mis cosas y salí de allí. Estaba poniéndome demasiado enfermo con aquellas tonterías de aquellos tres. No me hacía nada de gracia tener a una mujer en el piso, eso sólo traía problemas... ya estaban comenzando a pelearse sólo por un anuncio, no me imaginaría como sería cuando ella estuviera aquí.

* * *

El día se pasó rápido, ya había caído la noche y hoy no iría a cenar al piso. Decidí ir a cenar a casa de mi madre que me había invitado. Cuando llegué ella me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Hola, hijo-pasé a la casa y seguí a mi madre hasta la cocina-hoy hice tu plato favorito.-

-Gracias, madre-observé a mi madre como cocinaba-¿y Tarble?-

-Supongo...-noté su voz apagada, ya sabía donde se encontraba-estará con su padre.-

-¿Otra vez con él?-me molesté sólo al pensarlo-¿no sabe que no es bueno...?-

-Vegeta-me interrumpió-él es su padre y tu hermano ya es mayor para saber lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer.-

-¿Lo crees?-me reí por no gritar-ayer llegó a la comisaría esposado. ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho ahora?-

Mi madre guardó silencio, sabía que dentro se estaba matando a llorar, pero ya había sacado demasiadas lágrimas como para permitir romper su llanto delante de su hijo.

-Robó en una tienda-escuché a mi madre suspirar-madre, Tarble ya cumplió la mayoría de edad, puede ir a la cárcel.-

-¿Acaso tú no eres policía, Vegeta?-ella me miró fijamente-¿acaso Aidan no es su abogado? ¡No dejes que mi hijo acabe entre barrotes como el malnacido de su padre!-

-¿Piensas que Aidan y yo no hacemos todo lo posible?-apreté mis puños-¡tiene mi sangre! ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Nunca dejaría que le metieran en una maldita celda!-

-Lo siento, Vegeta-agachó la cabeza-pero yo... no sé que hacer. Le di todo lo que quería, intenté ser la mejor madre que pude pero él prefiere estar con... ¿qué tiene Vegeta que no tenga yo?-

-Historias-contesté mientras levantaba su rostro-Tarble piensa que sus historias son increíbles, pero no parece recordar que el mató a su hermana.-

-No me lo recuerdes-se separó de mí-no quiero acordarme de ella.-

Antes de poder decirla algo escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Miré a mi madre que negaba con la cabeza, no quería salir a verle. Me fui al salón donde se suponía que se encontraba cuando de pronto vi a una mujer de espaldas. Tenía el cabello largo color... tenía el pelo azul.

-¡Vegeta, hermano!-vi a Tarble que me sonrió-no sabía que venías a cenar.-

-Tarble...-le nombré sin dejar de mirar a esa mujer.

-¿Qué?-él miró a la chica-¡ah! Ella es Maron.-

La chica se dio la vuelta y me di cuenta enseguida que no era la que yo pensaba. Tenía el pelo y los ojos azules pero esa mujer parecía un poco...

-¡Hola!-se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo-¡soy Maron, la novia de Tarble!-

Me aparté de ella, si, parecía tonta. ¿Novia? Miré a mi hermano que estaba haciendo gestos de negación.

-¿Dónde estuviste, Tarble?-pregunté esperando que me dijera la verdad.

-Con Maron-sonrió él.

-Hoy me ha llamado tu tutor-le miré fijamente-me dijo que no habías aparecido en todo el día por casa.-

-¿Y por qué te llama a ti?-parecía molesto.

-Tarble-me acerqué a él-espero que estas cosas que estés haciendo se acaben.-

-¿Y si no?-me retó.

-Yo sólo te aviso-me separé de él-no voy a estar siempre para ayudarte.-

Me di la vuelta para ir a ver a mi madre cuando vi a mi hermano con aquella chica salir del salón dirección a la entrada. Seguro que se cabreó y decidió irse. Suspiré al escuchar el portazo confirmando mis sospechas. Él ya no era el mismo que era antes. Yo no era ya su ejemplo a seguir, ahora lo era mi padre. ¿Puede ser un héroe alguien que ha salido de la cárcel? Puede que sí, pero ese no era mi padre...

**POV Bulma.**

Sonó el despertador y yo estaba despierta desde hace tiempo. Agarré mis maletas y antes de salir miré mi habitación... ahora sería del futuro bebé de mi amiga. Bajé las escaleras y en la entrada me encontré a Lunch y Ten Shin Han. Él me ayudo con las maletas guardándolas en el maletero mientras mi amiga y yo entrábamos al coche. Antes de que se pusiera en marcha miré aquella casa. Algún día volvería, pero sería de visita.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de trenes mi amigo me volvió a ayudar con las maletas. Esperamos hasta que mi tren viniera. Hablamos de cosas como su hijo o por ejemplo que diría en mi discurso... pero mi cabeza rondaba otras cosas que sólo eso.

Cuando llegó el tren me despedí de mis amigos.

-Cuídate, Bulma-me dijo Lunch en el oído-voy a echarte de menos.-

-Yo a vosotros también-miré a la pareja que sonreía-pero volveré.-

-Ya sabes que nuestra casa es tu casa-comentó Ten Shin Han.

Yo sólo pude responderlo con una sonrisa. Tomé mis maletas y me dirigí al tren, no sin antes mirar por última vez a los futuros padres. Estaban despidiéndose con la mano...

* * *

Después de un par de horas de viaje salí del tren agotada. Ya era mediodía y tenía mucha hambre. Cuando salí de la estación vi la plaza que había enfrente... tal cual como la recuerdo. No había cambiado nada, ahora sólo deseaba una cosa... encontrar su penetrante mirada, aunque para ello tuviera que arañar entre las sombras.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Como dije al principio este fic acaba, pero tiene una segunda parte. (Más pequeña... espero xD) Tenía intención de que el capítulo anterior fuera el último, pero pensé... ¿por qué no acabar con lo que sería el comienzo de la segunda parte? Para que veáis que el destino puede volver a unir a Vegeta y Bulma. Por supuesto que en la segunda parte habrá personajes de este, es decir, los que me inventé xD Pero ahora todo gira alrededor de Tarble, que como veis no es el niño dulce del comienzo.**

**También decidí incorporar nuevos personajes de Akira Toriyama, porque a mi me encantan TODOS los saiyajins. Aunque ahora que recuerdo me olvidé de Nappa... bueno ya veré que hago con él xD y también a Ranfan, que sale en Dragon Ball. Que repasando episodios pues iba por el primer torneo de Goku y aparecía ella así que decidí incluirla, y a Lunch. En la segunda parte veréis más!**

**Gracias por haber dejado reviews y haber leído! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis... ;') **


End file.
